The Moon's Dragon
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: "I used to rise with the sun, but now I rise with the moon". Three and a half years after Zuko's coronation, Azula attacks her brother to usurp his throne. Injured, Zuko is forced to go to the Southern Water Tribe to get healed, meeting there someone he hadn't news for a long time. {Story starts at the Southern Raiders episode}
1. Chapter 1 - The Southern Raiders

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **THE MOON'S DRAGON** **  
** _by Becky L. Sly_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Southern Raiders**

Zuko straightened up his tent while he and the Team waited for Katara to finish cooking dinner. They were all starving! They had just arrived on the cliff about one hour ago, right after narrowly escaping Azula's attack on the Western Air Temple. They took Appa and flew as fast as they could away from the Fire Nation Princess's madness.

Azula was teetering on the edge of insanity, making her more dangerous than ever. In some ways, Zuko was glad he managed to fight his sister back, providing time for the Team to run away safely, even if it was just for a little time before Azula could reach them again. He also was flattered that Aang flew back to rescue him from a free fall that could have possibly lead him to death.

"Zuko," Toph's voice took the firebender away from his thoughts. "Dinner's ready. Hurry up or else you'll have to heat it up by yourself," she said with a smirk. He nodded and followed the little earthbender.

Not far from the tents, Aang had managed to make a fire and the Team sat around it to appreciate their dinner. Aang was sitting next to Sokka, who had Suki wrapped in his arms. A little closer to the fire, Katara was using her waterbending to stir a pot of delicious-smelling soup. Toph and Zuko found a place to sit beside Aang. Katara started to dish out the soup for the Team. At first, they all ate it in silence, still in shock over the earlier attack on the Western Air Temple.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" commented Aang staring at his friends around the fire, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

Zuko smirked in response. "If you really want to feel like old times," the firebender said slyly as he took a bite. "I could chase you around while trying to catch you". They all genuinely laughed about that. _All except one._ Sitting right in front of the prince, Katara's laugh was noticeably bitter and sarcastic. Sokka sighed before bringing his cup up for a toast.

"To Zuko," the warrior began. "Who knew that after all those times he tried to take us out, today he'd be our hero!"

"Here, here," they all cheered and brought their cup up for the toast, with the exception of Zuko and Katara. Toph poked Zuko affectionately, making him smile.

"I'm touched," Zuko said softly, feeling sincerely flattered with the Team gesture. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah," Katara said bitterly across the fire. "No kidding." She stood up and stormed off, heading to the cliff's edge.

Zuko was indignant. _What the hell is wrong with her?_ They all, including Aang, who by far was the one with more reasons to despite Zuko, had accepted him as part of the Team. Zuko could feel an anger starting to boil inside him.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked kind of surprised with his sister behavior. The prince stood up and headed after the waterbender.

"I wish I knew," he answered without looking back and kept walking. He vaguely heard Sokka ask, " _Now what the hell's his problem?"_ He ignored the comment. Katara was out of the sight of the Team, almost at the edge of the cliff, gazing to the open sea right in front of her. Zuko was peeved with the Water Tribe peasant's attitude and he could feel his anger growing inside him each step he get closer to her. He was getting really tired of her lack of gratitude after he had just saved her life earlier that day and her total contempt towards him. He stopped just a few meters away from Katara. She noticed Zuko's presence and, very annoyed, she tried to keep herself away from him even more.

"This is not fair," he said, trying to maintain his calm. Katara didn't turn back to face him. The night was bright, being illuminated by the full moon bright in the sky, allowing Zuko to watch, clearly, the waterbender in front him. The wind was blowing towards the prince, making the grass on the ground sway within the summer breeze, as well as Katara's hair. Zuko stepped closer to the Water Tribe girl. "Everybody seems to trust me now… what is with you?"

Katara turned to face him, her eyes wild. She had tried to not be too close to him, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to help herself from punching him in his face as she was craving, as she had been since he had joined the Team.

"Everyone trusts you now?" she asked angrily. "I was the first one to trust you, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se and you turned around and betrayed _me_ ," she said through her teeth and then she sighed and looked away. "Betrayed us all."

Zuko lowed his head considering all those accusations he had just heard. He knew she was right and deep inside he regretted all of that. He regretted being that boy who betrayed his uncle's trust, not being able to know if he could ever apologize him for all the bad things he had done in the past. He raised his eyes and gazed at Katara.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he sincerely asked, not so sure why her approval seems so important to him at that moment. Katara didn't soften her expression.

Sanguine, she shortened the distance between them two and stayed very close to his face. Zuko could feel her breath on his skin. She spilled out next words as if she was spitting on Zuko's scarred face.

"Do you really wanna know? Maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King?" she said. Zuko held his breath in for a moment, uneasy with the nearness of them both. "Or maybe you could bring my mother back!"

Katara walked towards the camp, shouldering him aggressively as she passed him. She walked faster as she felt the tears begin to pour, unable to hold them back anymore.

Zuko remained quiet, watching her disappear from his sight as she walked away from him. He turned himself to face the full moon again, with Katara's words echoing in his mind. _Shit. Why was it so damn hard for her to trust him?_ Zuko started to wonder why he had this urgency to earn the trust of a Water Tribe peasant.

He took a deep breath and sat on the ground. Suddenly, he was no longer hungry. The flashbacks from Ba Sing Se appeared in his mind. He was reminded of it all, the catacomb, the crystals, the fact that Katara was yelling at him and, most of all, the moment she offered to heal his scar. She actually _touched_ him, right where his scar was. He had never let anybody touch his face after he was burned. Nobody. Even so, he had let _her_ do it anyway. _Who was she to him back then?_ She was just the girl with the Avatar, who Zuko had tried to catch with such vehemence. However, she touched him and asked him if she could use her North Pole magical water or something to heal him. To let her free him of his scar, his past.

And yet... he betrayed her. He also betrayed his uncle that day. Maybe, Zuko craved for Katara's forgiveness because deep inside he thought that, if she could find a way to forgive him for all the harm he caused her, so could his uncle. He took a deep breath, remembering the last sentence Katara said to him.

 _Or maybe you could bring my mother back._

That wasn't the first time she talked about her mother either. The first time also happened when they were trapped in the catacombs back in Ba Sing Se. He had no clue about what had happened to Sokka and Katara's mother. Yet, he was starting to figure out that if the waterbender was actually connecting her anger on him to her mother's death, perhaps Zuko could find a way to earn Katara's trust if he knew what really happened with her mother back in the past. However, there were zero chances of her actually telling him what had happened. He stood up and headed towards the only person that could help him with that.

There was no one left in the camp. They had all gone to their own tents in an attempt to rest, trying to forget the tired day they just had. Zuko walked through the tents, heading towards Sokka's tent. When he was about to open it, he bumped into someone else.

"Oops," Suki said, shamefaced. "Wrong tent."

"Wait. Do you want to speak with Sokka, too?"

"What? No, no," the Kyoshi warrior was blushing and she turned away from him before he could ask anything. "Not me."

Zuko was confused, but he entered the tent anyway. The sight that greeted him was clearly intended for Suki: Sokka, surrounded by candles, lounging half naked with a rose in his mouth and petals covering the floor. Both Sokka and Zuko stared at each other slack-jawed. However, Zuko decided to pretend that nothing had happened and sat on the floor.

"Zuko?! Wh… Why would I be expecting anyone different...?", murmured Sokka, trying to hide any evidence that could show his plans for that night. Sokka sighed, frustrated with the Fire Nation Prince visit. "What's on your mind?"

"Your sister," said Zuko trying to be casual, since he was in Sokka's tent asking about the waterbender. "She hates me. And I don't know why, but I do care what she thinks about me."

"Nah. She doesn't hate you," said Sokka without actually thinking about it, only trying to find a way to get rid of the firebender. "Katara doesn't hate anyone, except for some people in the Fire Nation."

Then Sokka realized what he had just said and tried to fix it.

"No! I mean not people that are good but used to be bad. I mean bad people. Fire Nation people who are still bad, who had never been good and probably never will…" Zuko interrupted Sokka.

"Stop," he started, taking a deep breath. "Okay, listen. I know it may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother."

"Why would you want to know that?" Sokka's voice was low and weak and Zuko struggled a little to hear it. Zuko sighed.

"Katara mentioned it before when we were prisoners in Ba Sing Se and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow… she connected her anger about that to her anger about me."

Sokka remained in silence for a moment, considering the words of his friend. His voice was grave when he finally started telling the story, not looking at the firebender as he did.

"It's not a day I like to remember," he said. He told Zuko everything that he remembered and Zuko listened carefully and without asking any questions, showing his respect towards his friend's grief. At the end of the story, Sokka lowed his head and muttered very weakly. "I was so relieved that it was over. But that's because I didn't know what happened. I didn't know I lost our mother."

"Do you remember something?" Zuko asked. "Any detail about the soldiers who entered your village? Like… what did the lead ship look like?"

"I remember the flags," the Water Tribe warrior said thoughtfully. "Sea ravens," he said quickly in a snap. "The lead ship had sea ravens on their flags".

"The symbol of the Southern Raiders," Zuko muttered. He thanked Sokka for his help. Finally, the firebender stood up and left the tent. Or, more accurately, was thrown out of it by Sokka, who was very interested in finding a Kyoshi warrior nearby. Zuko walked towards Katara's tent. He was willing to talk with her once more, or at least he would try to make her listen to him. He reached her tent and before he opened it he looked around to see if anyone was looking. The camp was very quiet and it seemed that everyone was in their own tents.

However, when Zuko stepped inside the waterbender's tent, he found her sleeping. He thought about waking her up but then realized that it could possibly go very wrong. If she found out that he had entered her tent in the middle of the night, surely she would not trust him ever again. He decided that it'd be better to wait for her to wake up. He stepped outside her tent and sat on the ground right in front it. He was convinced that he would talk to her in the morning and this time she would listen to him.

The night passed and Zuko remained there, sitting near Katara's tent. At some point, he wondered if he should just go to his own tent and wait to talk with her in the morning, but then he remembered that Katara was always the first in the Team to wake up and he wanted to speak with her alone. Therefore, he stayed there, struggling to hold of his tiredness.

Katara awoke at sunrise and shivered as the cold wind of the morning blew through her tent. She stood up and dressed, but when she opened her tent to go outside, she was caught off guard. Zuko was sitting right in front of her, with his head leaning to the ground in some uncomfortable position. Katara noticed that he was sleeping. She snorted, waking up the prince. A little bit shocked, the firebender looked up and saw her staring at him. He had very deep dark circles under his eyes.

"You look terrible," Katara snapped as she managed to get away from him. She headed towards her belongings, searching for a comb to brush her hair out with. She was trying to look busy, making it very clear that she didn't want any conversation with him. Zuko, reeling a little bit, stood up and moved next to her.

"I waited out here all night," he said. Katara snorted once more.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, not really wanting to know, brushing her hair with her back turned to him. He stayed quiet for a while but then continued talking.

"I know who killed your mother," he said, noticing that Katara froze. Seeing that she was not saying anything, he continued talking. "I know who did it and _I'm_ gonna help you find him."

Katara turned to face him, not totally sure of what she had just heard. She was staring him with wide eyes.

"What… what did you say?" she stuttered.

"I know who killed your mother and I'm going to…" but before he could finish his sentence, Katara moved towards him and pushed him hard. He reeled back and gazed at Katara, who was staring at him with fury in her eyes. Zuko could feel his fire growing inside him, as well as his anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he cried, totally forgetting that the others were still sleeping.

"What's wrong with _me?_ " she yelled back. "What kind of monster are you? How dare you come to me lying about my mother and telling me that you know who took her away from me when you don't even give a damn about it?!" she cried it almost in one breath, not even trying to stop the tears that streamed down her face. Zuko stepped forward and before Katara could turn her back to him again, he grabbed her right arm.

"But this is exactly what I'm fucking trying to show you!" he said angrily and she could feel that the place where he was holding her arm was starting to warm up. Before he could do anything without thinking, he let her arm free. "I'm not the monster you think I am"

Katara was willing to yell at him again, but she stayed quiet when he freed her arm and turned his back to her. She considered the possibility of her turning away and leaving him alone, but for some reason she stayed there, standing, still facing his back. She noticed him taking a deep breath before talking to her again, this time without looking at her.

"I know I really screwed up things in the past and I betrayed you and you are probably never going to forgive me for this… I don't even know if I deserve your forgiveness," he said before doing a long pause and turned himself to face her one more time. "But I'm not lying to you. I do really know who killed your mother and I'm willing to help you to find him."

She was incredulous and, even if she was not willing to admit it, she was ashamed for offending him the way that she had. She wiped her face with her wrist and faced the firebender.

"How do you know?" she asked coldly.

"The Southern Raiders," he began. "It's the Fire Nation Naval division responsible for dealing with conflicts and business that might occur in the south of the Fire Nation."

"But how do you know _who_ killed my mother?" she asked harshly.

Zuko sighed. "Look, I don't know his name, but I'm sure it was the captain in charge," he said. "We could bust into a Fire Nation Communicating Tower and get the information of the location of the lead ship of the Southern Raiders and then find the man you are looking for."

It was not a bad plan, although he had no idea how he actually was going to reach some Communicating Tower. Maybe he could find some information when he returned to the Fire Nation with Aang to defeat his father. However, what Katara said next caught the firebender totally off guard.

"Let's go, then," she said.

Zuko was taken aback. "Come again?"

"You heard me," she shrugged. "You said you wanted to help me. So this is it. Let's find these Southern Raiders." She was not entirely sure what was happening, but suddenly something had awakened inside her. If what he was saying was true – if there was any possibility for her to face the man that had destroyed her family – she could not help but grab at the chance.

"But how are we gonna reach them? It's not exactly turning left on the next mountain. The nearest tower is based in the middle of the South Sea," he said and watched Katara shrug.

"That is not a problem. Grab my things," she demanded, motioning to her belongings while she walked towards the air bison. Zuko was not pleased about being ordered to grab things for her but he obeyed anyway. He grabbed Katara's bag off the ground and threw it over his shoulders. He stood up and headed towards her, still shocked by her reaction but he was determined to help her no matter what.

Aang was already up and was feeding his air bison. He had been woken up by the voice he thought belonged to Zuko, which was screaming something that Aang couldn't understand. When he stepped outside his tent, he noticed that Katara was talking with Zuko. Although Aang felt slightly jealous, he was glad that they were finally managing to accept each other. Sokka was up too, or rather, he hadn't gone to sleep in the first place. But, judging by the goofy grin on his face, Aang doubted he regretted it... though he did seem really tired. They both were chilling next to the bison. The Water Tribe warrior noticed his sister coming towards them, closely followed by Zuko.

"I need to borrow Appa," Katara said harshly. Aang looked over his shoulders and noticed that Zuko was still with her.

"Why? It is your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" the airbender asked rather unpleasantly as he fed his animal.

"Yes, it is," Katara answered and Aang jumped, whirling to face the two benders. _Since when does she want to spend any of her time with Zuko?_ Aang was now wondering what they were talking about earlier that morning. Suddenly, all the relief that he felt became jealousy.

"What happened?" Aang asked incredulously. He listened as his friend told him that she and Zuko were going to look for the man that killed her mother. Both Aang and Sokka were shocked. The warrior approached his sister and tried to change her mind. He was a little bit concerned that somehow he had caused that by telling Zuko the story of their mother.

"I know who he is," Zuko commented feeling obligated to support the waterbender since none of the other guys seemed to do the same. "I know who he is and I know how to find him." Aang took a deep breath, still uneasy with the whole situation.

"But how exactly is this going to help?" Aang asked. Katara shook her head and released a cynical laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," she said and turned her back to them. However, Aang tried to explain that he actually did understand how she was feeling. He tried to tell her that revenge was not the answer. Sokka joined him and tried to dissuade his sister telling her that the whole plan was a fiasco and there was no need for her to do it. Zuko managed to step in, always supporting Katara. Deep inside, Zuko could understand what Aang and Sokka were trying to say, and he actually agreed with them, but right that moment he had a chance of earning Katara's trust again and he was not going to waste it. Therefore, he always found a way to apostrophize whatever they said, even mocking Aang once or twice.

Aang gazed Zuko, wondering if he was the responsible for putting that idea in Katara's mind. Aang tried hard to convince her otherwise, but it was all in vain. She turned her back and left them behind, heading to her own tent.

"You convinced her to do it," Aang said to Zuko. The firebender had nothing to say and, turning his back to the guys, followed her. He had not convinced her to look for the Southern Raider captain, he had just offered his help. However, after what Aang said, he started to wonder if somehow he was pressing her to attempt this crazy plan. He agreed with the Avatar's words, but deep inside, he didn't want to follow them. For once, he wanted Katara to listen to him and _agree_ with him, the exiled prince. She could find out that he is not as horrible as she thinks he is. _A monster, in her words._ She could forgive him if he gave her a reason to. He walked faster towards her tent.

"Katara," he called her softly.

"What do you want?" she asked, coldly, from inside her tent.

"I came here to say that I understand you," he said as he sat on the ground near the opening of her tent, placing her bag on the floor. Suddenly he realized that he had nothing more to say. He was cornered. Was he being selfish and pressing her to do something just so he could get what he wanted? He had no right in doing that.

He sighed. "But maybe Aang is right," he muttered. The tent opened and there was the waterbender facing him.

"No, he is not right. He doesn't know how it feels to lose your own mother right in front of your very eyes," she said that very seriously, looking deep into his amber eyes. The firebender felt his heart ache, feeling that she had said that specifically to him because _he knew._ He knew all the pain that he felt when his mother was taken away from him. He simply nodded. "I need to find this man," she continued saying. "And I need _you_ to show me how," she said and for the first time after he had joined the Team, her expression softened. It warmed the firebender's heart.

"We are going tonight," he said as he stood up and headed to his tent to grab his own things. Katara nodded, feeling very thankful to see that he really did understand her and was not going to judge her decision. Not that she would ever admit that to him.

"Meet me on Appa."

* * *

Zuko and Katara were four days away from the camp. They borrowed Appa (with Aang's permission) and took off to find the Fire Nation Communication Tower. Once they found it they managed to get all the information they needed to find the captain of the Southern Raiders. They traveled again to meet the man. Zuko noticed that Katara was totally fixated with her purpose and she also seemed really exhausted. Several times Zuko asked her if she wanted him to guide Appa, so she could sleep a bit, but she refused every time. Actually, Zuko had to grab Appa's bridle away from her hands without asking her permission, so she could understand that she _definitively_ needed to sleep. She tried to counter him but it was in vain, and not too long after that, she actually fell asleep over the bison's saddle.

Unfortunately, to their surprize, when they reached the Southern Raiders lead ship, they both noticed that the man they were looking for was no longer there. They obtained the needed information about his location then they traveled on Appa towards the island where the former captain was enjoying his retirement.

They were just a few hours from their destination, Katara was guiding Appa and Zuko was sitting in the saddle right behind her with a thought that couldn't leave his mind.

"What did you do with that captain?" the firebender asked, remembering the moment when he saw Katara somehow being able to control that man's body like a puppet.

Katara was surprised by with the question and feeling ashamed, she answered him very weakly. "I… bent his blood," she said, afraid of turning back to face his expression. She didn't care about his opinion, or at least, she thought she didn't. However, she couldn't face him and see his horrified expression. Not at that moment.

Zuko didn't say anything. He had never heard anything about bloodbending and while it scared the hell out of him, he was also very fascinated by it. He made a mental note to never step back into her bad side, so she would never do that to him.

Katara was getting really annoyed with the silence behind her.

"I didn't mean to do _that_ to him," she said, taking Zuko away from his own thoughts. "But I was so angry. I…I didn't know what to do… I didn't..." her voice faltered when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to explain," he said softly, still with his hand on her shoulder. Katara looked back at him, and to his surprize, she smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you, Zuko," she said. Zuko nodded and also gave her a small, shy smile. He dropped his hand off her shoulder and sat back in the saddle.

"You know what? Deep inside we are kind of alike," he said teasingly, trying to keep the mood a little less tense. Katara faced him confused. Zuko grinned. "We have problems to deal with our tempers." Katara laughed sarcastically to that, less aggressive this time.

"You wish," she said teasing him. Zuko let the subject drop, and the two benders rode in companionable silence

* * *

Not long after that, they reached their destination. They jumped off Appa and managed to find the former captain, a man named Yon Rha. They planned to pass unnoticed in the village, so they didn't ask anyone about his location. Instead, they kept themselves hidden, waiting for some clue of him. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait too long. They found him shopping for some vegetables in the village's little grocery tent. They followed him stealthily to his home. About midway, they laid a trap for the former captain. They stayed hidden, waiting for an opportunity to attack. Yon Rha was suspicious that someone was following him and afraid he cast his fire towards some bushes behind him. The former captain froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"We weren't behind the bush," said Zuko, throwing fire towards the man. Yon Rha was scared and tried to run, but he stumbled and fell to the ground. Zuko moved next to him. "And I wouldn't try firebending if I were you," he said menacingly. The man was shivering and put his hands over his face, trying to protect himself.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate," he begged. Katara stood in front of him and took off her hood, revealing her identity.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked in a cold voice. The man narrowed his eyes and looked her.

"No…I'm not sure," he said, trying to remember.

"You better remember it, because _your life depends on it_ ," she said aggressively. Rain began to fall steadily as Yon Rha thought frantically. Then, he remembered: He had seen her on his last "visit" to the South Pole. She was the daughter of the waterbender woman that he executed that day.

"Yes," he muttered. "I remember you now. You are the little Water Tribe girl. The waterbender's daughter." He swallowed hard after realizing what that meant. She was there to avenge her mother.

"She lied to you," she said weakly, looking away from him. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What?" the former captain faced Katara incredulous. "Who?"

"Me!" she screamed, feeling her fury take control of her body. She turned again to face Yon Rha and raised her arms, stopping the pouring rain in mid-air

Zuko was really impressed. He had no idea how powerful a waterbender Katara actually was. Even though he had already fought against her, that view had shocked him. He watched her turn the rain drops to icicle spears and hurl them towards her enemy. Yon Rha curled in on himself, pathetically awaiting his execution. However, Katara dropped her arms at the last second, interrupting her bending before the spikes could hit him. The water splashed harmlessly upon the cowering man. Zuko whipped his head around in surprize and confusion. _Yon Rha was right there! She was so very close to accomplishing what she intended to do and yet she gave up?_

"As much as I hate you," she started saying, feeling her voice falter at the end of the sentence. "I just can't do it."

Zuko put himself in a combat position, ready to attack at her command. However, she didn't. He just stayed there, staring at her, ready to accept anything that she decided. Then, making her choice, she turned and walked away from Yon Rha, leaving the man behind, crying pathetically in the mud. The firebender didn't expect that but said nothing to counter. He turned his back and followed her.

Katara walked aimlessly and Zuko followed her. They walked for a while in silence, getting a safe distance from where Yon Rha was. Several times Zuko wished to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came to his mind. Suddenly, she just stopped and fell to her knees. Zuko ran towards her and knelt in front of her. She had covered her face again with the hood and her eyes were filled with tears. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm… so weak," she said sobering, her voice smothered by the hood. Zuko heart tightened in his chest. After all he had seen after she accepted traveling with him to find Yon Rha, the last thing he could think about her was that she was _weak._

Hesitating, worried she'd push him away, he pulled off her hood, revealing her face. Katara was sobbing while her tears mingled up with the raindrops that were falling upon them.

"I don't… think you're, you know… weak," he said softly, not so sure about what to do. He brushed away her tears with his thumb. She froze when she felt him touching her face. She looked up to face him and Zuko saw her doleful eyes.

"Could you?" she asked with a cracking voice. "Could you kill the man that took your mother away from you?" she asked, still sobbing. Zuko didn't know the answer for that. He felt that he was not able to kill his own father, no matter what he had done to him.

"No," he said. Katara faced him again, making him take a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean that you are weak. You are stronger than you think. And much as it pains me to say this, I was lucky to have fought against you when you were only just learning how to bend," he smiled and was very glad to see that she smiled slightly too. He thought to see her blushing, but he was not sure.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Thanks for coming here with me."

Zuko nodded and then realized that he was still holding her face with his hand. He dropped his hand and stood up quickly, helping Katara to stand up too. He passed his hand through his hair, feeling uneasy.

"Well," he cleared his throat before continuing. "We better head back to the camp. They must be already wondering if I captured you and turned you into the Fire Nation," he said and Katara laughed at that.

"Sure, as if you could," she said with a teasing and joyful voice. Zuko pretended to be offended and smirked. They walked back to Appa.

* * *

They flew back to the camp, almost without saying anything to each other. When they reached the camp, Katara didn't want to talk with no one and headed straight to her tent. They all came to Zuko to ask him what had happened and he explained everything. Aang tried to talk with Katara, but she asked him to go away and leave her alone for a moment.

On the next day, Sokka decided that they better find another place to set camp and Zuko suggested them to go to the Ember Island. After convincing them all that it was a safe place, they all packed their things. Before lunchtime, they were all ready to take off on Appa and fly towards the Ember Island. Sokka tried to talk with his sister but was ultimately unsuccessful. Katara kept herself curled up in the corner of the saddle and didn't talk with anyone.

It didn't get any better when they arrived at the Fire Lord's old summer house on the island. Katara remained in silence for the rest of the afternoon and not wanting to answer any more are-you-fine questions, she headed to the beach, telling everyone she wished to be alone.

"Zuko," Aang called from the balcony of the summer house, where he was staring out after Katara. "I need you to came with me to talk with Katara," Zuko seemed confused.

"Why me?"

"Because it was you who stayed by her side," Aang muttered, lowering his head. Zuko sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. He followed Aang and with Sokka, they headed with Appa to the place where Katara was. She was sitting on a wooden deck, swaying her feet over the water and watching the sunset. Aang jumped off Appa and ran towards his friend.

"Katara," he yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine," she said coldly, tired of answering that same question. Zuko approached to Aang, making the airbender look over his shoulders.

"Zuko told me what you did," Aang said, looking now at Katara. "Or…what you didn't…I guess. I'm proud of you," he said, smiling. Katara didn't turn to face him, but Zuko could tell she wasn't smiling.

"But I wanted to do it. I wanted to throw all my anger on him, but…I couldn't," she said, still facing the sunset. She bowed her head and muttered, "I don't know if it because I'm too weak to do it or it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing," Aang commented. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." After listening to his last words, Katara stood up angrily.

"But I didn't forgive him," she said, correcting Aang. "I'll never forgive him," she said. Katara looked over Aang and realized that Zuko was also there, quiet, staring at her. She studied him for a while, thinking of all the things she had said to him. She also thought about him and how he stayed by her side the whole time. He had no reasons to help her and yet he did, showing her that she could trust him again. She sighed and smiled to Zuko.

"But I am ready to forgive _you,_ " she said to Zuko, getting closer to him. He smiled back, relieved that she finally accept him as part of the Team. However, before he could even prepare himself, Katara threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Zuko hugged her back, feeling himself get warmer as he blushed. After a few seconds, she let him go, smiling at him one last time before heading towards her brother, who was standing next to Appa.

Zuko didn't know how or why, but he felt that from that moment, everything was going to change.

* * *

 _ **N/A: This is the end of the very first chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes. Right now, I'm without a beta. (EDIT 04-30-2016: The beautiful**_ **Totally Spazz-tastic** **and** **Brookie Twiling** **beta'd this chapter! Yeah!)**

 _ **My dears, I hope you all know that reviews are so much important for us authors.**_ _ **So don't forget to submit your review to let me know if I should go on with this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Long Nights And Long Talks

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Long Nights And Long Talks**

It was kind of scary for them to be hosted in the summer house of the man that probably wanted them all dead, however, Katara had to admit that it was such a beautiful house. The house was huge and it had a very large internal courtyard, which Aang and Zuko had chosen to practice firebending in.

The Team had arrived at Ember Island a couple days earlier after Zuko explained to them that the Fire Lord would never consider the possibility of looking for them there, they all took a time to relax and appreciate their stay in Ember Island.

However, from all the fancy things in the house that impressed Katara, the one that she wished to use the most was the bath. If there was anything that the waterbender wished to do so hard, it was to take a bath and clean herself up. _A real bath._ For her fortunate, the only bath in the whole house was in the room where she and the other girls had claimed as their own on the first night.

"But why only you get the bath?" Sokka asked Suki indignant, after discovering that the girls prohibited the guys from using the bath in their room. Suki grinned to Sokka.

"It's a girl thing," Suki said as she started to close the door from the girl's room. "Furthermore, you can still take a bath somewhere else."

"Where? In the sea?" Sokka asked, with Zuko and Aang behind him, hoping for any chance to have a bath.

"Are you not the lord of the ideas?" The three guys could hear Toph's voice from behind the door. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." And the last thing they heard were laughs from the girls.

However, even the bath being in the girl's room, none actually had the courage to use it. It was kind of odd to use the bath of the Fire Nation royal family, and none of them were brave enough to ask for Zuko's permission.

Katara's desire for a bath was growing larger every hour that passed by. It was not like they didn't clean themselves while they were camping, but it wasn't the same thing. Katara hadn't even seen a soap since they left Ba Sing Se, and after Sokka had convinced them to watch a play that night, the waterbender finally managed to ask Zuko if it was fine for her to use the bath.

Zuko thought it was a funny question but said that it was fine; he even asked her if she wanted him to warm the water up, which she denied. However, when Suki and Toph found out that the bath was allowed, they ran towards it as fast as they could, so it ended up Katara was the last one to bath. The waterbender was surprised to see that even Toph wanted to take a bath.

"Not even I can stand so long without bathing," answered Toph, jumping into the bath after Katara asked her why she wanted to bath. The water spread all over the floor and Katara used her waterbending to throw it back to the bath. She snorted while walked out the bathroom and she laid down on her sleeping bag, waiting for her time to take a bath. The window of her room was open and she could hear Aang practicing firebending outside in the courtyard with Zuko.

She denied Zuko's offer to warm up the bath because it was very hot outside, and also because she thought that would be an awkward situation. Not that he had never seen her bathing before, with her underclothes on, of course. The point was that, after their field trip to find the Southern Raiders, Katara was feeling strange near him, although she was starting to really enjoy his company.

"Hey, Sugar Queen," Toph said, pulling Katara away from her thoughts. The earthbender was near Katara, she was with a red towel wrapped around her body while her hair was soaked, making a pool on the floor. "All yours," she said, pointing to the bathroom behind her.

Katara ran towards the bathroom, excited to finally be taking a bath. She used her waterbending to separate dirt from the water and she filled the bath with clean water again. She took her clothes off and stepped into the bath, noticing that the water wasn't hot, but that didn't trouble her. She sat in the bath's floor and grabbed a soap that was on the edge of it, as she started to lather her body up.

The soap had a nice and a soft fragrance, making Katara feel calm and relaxed. Even after washing her body, she could sense the smell all over her arms and her skin. She sank into the water, releasing air bubbled through her mouth. She couldn't hear anything outside of the water and for a moment, she felt herself in peace, surrounded by the silence that only water could give. Not having more air, she emerged from the water, feeling a cold air pass across her body. She looked to the window in front of her, realizing that the sun was ready to set in the sky.

She stepped out of the bath and grabbed a red towel. She wrapped it around her body and she used her waterbending to dry her hair. She turned toward the bathroom's door and headed to her room. However, when she opened the door, she froze when she saw a shirtless bender standing in her room.

Zuko was surprised to see that someone was using the bathroom. He was walking through the hall and noticed that the girl's door was opened. He peered and saw that no one was in there, so he decided that he could take a real bath and after taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor, he realized how wrong he was. He was caught off guard by the waterbender that was wearing nothing more than a towel. Zuko could feel his face burning.

"At least you are wearing pants," Katara said and she wished she didn't, feeling stupid for the comment. Zuko was still staring at her, embarrassed. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I didn't know you were taking a bath," he started explained while he was searching for his shirt on the floor. "I thought I could bath here. Sokka's ideas aren't that good today," he said, starting to dress his shirt up.

"Sokka's ideas?" Katara asked and Zuko sighed before answering.

"Yeah, he asked Aang to earthbend the rocks at the beach and create some waterfall, so he could use his waterbending to make the water fall from it and we could wash."

Katara frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"It wasn't," he grinned before continued. "Until Appa appeared and decides that he also wanted to bath." He and Katara laughed about that.

"Well, you can bath here," Katara said, pointing to the bath behind her. Zuko nodded, feeling relief that he didn't have to share his bath with some big furry animal anymore.

"I'll be outside, so you can dress," he said, heading outside the room and closing the door behind him. Katara sighed, still ashamed for what had just happened. She dressed herself up quickly and grabbed her comb so she could brush her hair outside. She opened the door and saw Zuko leaning on the wall, waiting for her.

"All yours," she said and smiled at him, heading towards the courtyard. She could hear him thanking her and saying that he wouldn't delay in the bath. The firebender stepped inside the bathroom, sensing a nice and soft fragrance in the air.

* * *

When the sun set in the sky, they were all ready to go to the theatre. They left the summer house, leaving Momo and Appa behind, and headed towards the downtown of Ember Island. Zuko was walking ahead of the Team, guiding them to the place. He also couldn't help himself but think about the previous events of that evening.

"Are we close?" asked Katara softly, taking Zuko away from his thoughts.

"Close? Oh…Yeah, almost," he muttered, feeling like he was caught red-handed for thinking about her.

They reached the theatre, bought the tickets and headed to the upper floor to find their seats. Zuko was planning to sit next to Katara just because he wanted to apologize for entering in her room without asking, or maybe just because he was starting to enjoy being around her. He noticed that Aang was a step closer to sit next to the waterbender, so Zuko managed to step in front of him and sat next to Katara before Aang could do anything.

"Hey… I-I wanted to sit there," stuttered Aang, staring surprised to Zuko. The firebender smiled and took off his hood.

"Just sit next to me. What's the big deal?" Zuko answered, confident that he wouldn't get out of his seat so easily. Aang tried to argue, but Zuko didn't pay any attention. Finally, the airbender gave up and sighed before sitting down next to the prince.

After a while, the play started and suddenly Zuko deeply regretted going there to watch it. And he wasn't alone. They all were feeling frustrated and embarrassed for what they were watching. Katara didn't stop talking during the entire first act, not feeling pleasant for what she was seeing at all.

"I know it must hurt, but what you are seeing on the stage is true," said Toph with a smirk. She was the only one truly enjoying watching the play. Zuko wished she didn't say that. During the whole play, his character only showed how miserable he had been in the past, about everything. How his search for the last airbender really had been sick. How he had betrayed the only person that cared about him. Zuko was feeling uncomfortable, so he pulled his hood over his head to hide his face.

"Look! It's when you were captured in Ba Sing Se," exclaimed Sokka, poking his sister on her shoulder. On the stage were Katara and Zuko's actors. If Katara thought that the play couldn't get any more embarrassing, she couldn't be more wrong. Right in front of her eyes was a Katara confessing that she had feelings for the firebender.

"They look cute together." Katara heard Suki's comment behind her, followed by a snort from Sokka. Katara froze in her seat. _Why are they showing this? It's not like I have feelings for him._ It was an awkward situation and she tried to move away from the firebender a little. Although she didn't want to face him, she was curious to see his expression, wondering what he was thinking about it. With the corner of her eyes, she glanced at him, in time to see Aang standing up and Sokka asking him something. Zuko, however, was expressionless, looking straight to the stage. Fortunately, the pause between acts didn't take too long to happen, making them all stand up and get out of the baignoire where they were.

Aang hadn't returned yet and Zuko noticed Katara walking away from the Team to find him. Sokka and Suki had managed to find the cast of the play, leaving Toph and Zuko alone at the door of their baignoire.

"Everyone is getting so upset about their characters," said Toph, sitting on the floor next to Zuko. "Even you seem more down than usual," she said, poking his arm.

"You don't get it," he started saying. "You have a muscular version of yourself taking down ten guys at once." Zuko looked up to the earthbender and saw that she was smiling.

"Yeah, that's great. I'll test out that technique later," she smirked while Zuko just sighed.

"But for me, they take all the mistakes I made in my life and shove them back in my face," he said, before looking away from her. "My uncle, he has always been on my side. He taught me so much and how did I repay him? With a knife on his back. It's my greatest regret."

"You have redeemed yourself with your uncle," said the little earthbender with a soft voice. "You don't realize it, but you already have."

"How do you know?"

"Because once I had a long conversation with the guy and all he talked about was you," she shrugged, making Zuko surprised. "It was kind of annoying, but it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud," she said before punching him hard on his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled, rubbing the injured area. Toph smiled.

"That's how I show affection," she said joyfully, then she remembered something important.

"By the way, it wasn't all that bad for you in the play," Toph said and Zuko frowned before she continued. "You end up with Katara. From all of us, you're the only one that got a girlfriend," she said and then she sighed and muttered weakly. "Besides Sokka."

"Come again?" Zuko asked gawkily.

"You and Katara in the play," Toph shrugged, hoping that he didn't hear her last sentence. "She got strange after that scene, actually. She didn't speak anymore after that."

Zuko could feel a warm growing up inside his throat. Deep inside he had hoped that nobody had watched that scene, although he knew it was impossible. He didn't know why but the idea of having Katara as _his_ girlfriend was… strange.

"Wow, your heart is beating really fast," Toph said and Zuko froze in his place. He tried to clear his throat. "You're now obligating me to mock you both," Toph laughed but before Zuko could argue with her, Katara appeared and she seemed very annoyed.

"Katara, we were just talking about you," Toph said but Zuko interrupted her before she could say anything embarrassing.

"Did you find Aang?" he asked and the waterbender just shrugged. She entered the baignoire without saying a word. Zuko felt a little angry with that.

"Maybe she and _her_ boyfriend had a fight," Toph said, she stood up and followed Katara in the baignoire. Zuko also followed the earthbender and he noticed that Katara was sitting in the same place as before, looking straight to the stage. _What did Toph mean with her_ _**boyfriend**_ _? Katara was with Aang in the end?_ Zuko sat back and tried to understand what he was feeling. After a while, Sokka and Suki appeared and sat behind the firebender. When that play had already continued, Aang showed up and sat next to Sokka. They hoped for the things to get better on the play. However, they didn't.

In fact, things went even worse than they were. The Grand Finale was Aang being killed by the Firelord. The whole audience stood up and applauded fervently to the end of the play. That made pretty clear to the Team how strong the Fire Nation's propaganda was. They awaited the theater to get empty before they could leave. They walked in silence towards the summer house, still uncomfortable and shocked by what they had seen.

Aang was walking ahead of the Team, avoiding any contact with his friends.

Aang was angry; not just about the play but also about the conversation he had with Katara back in the theater. The worst part was that he tried to kiss her again. Even worse, Katara didn't seem interested in returning the kiss - _again!_ She said she was "confused" and "that it wasn't the best moment".

She was confused about what? Aang could not help but remember the play and Katara's character telling him that she felt nothing more than a fraternal love for him. When they reached the summer house, Aang didn't speak with anyone. He decided that he would sleep on Appa's saddle that night and headed towards his bison. He climbed the saddle and lay down, staring at the sky, looking for some answer to his problem before he could fall asleep.

* * *

Fortunately, for the waterbender, no one seemed to remember last night, or at least no one talked about it. Aang hadn't spoken to Katara since the theater and he passed the majority of his time with Zuko improving his firebending.

It was not like she wanted to hurt Aang's feelings, but the truth was that she didn't know what she wanted. She really liked the airbender, but she wasn't sure if that could grow into something more. Deep inside she believed that one day she could be able to love him the same way as he did. After all, he was _her destiny_ , as the fortune teller had told her once. Or almost told her, because she didn't give a _name_ to Katara, but the waterbender truly believed that it was him and now she was just waiting for the moment where she would discover how deeply in love she was with the young monk.

However, that moment never came, even after he kissed her, a few times actually. In fact, things only got more complicated recently.

That day wasn't a quiet day either. After discovering the real plan the Fire Lord had for the Sozin's comet, they were all shocked, especially because the Team had planned to attack Fire Lord Ozai after the arrival of the comet. However, Zuko convinced them otherwise, telling that if they waited too long to save the world there wouldn't be a world to save. Sokka told Aang that by the end of the day he would figure out some plan to defeat the Fire Lord and that the Avatar wouldn't have to do it all by himself. Aang agreed with that and thanked everyone for the support. Zuko suggested that Aang follow him back to the courtyard so they could continue practicing the bending. Aang agreed and followed Zuko along with Toph and Katara.

Katara sat in the courtyard next to Toph and watched the two benders practicing. Katara was still feeling bad for the other night. She sighed watching Aang casting fire with his wrist. She looked up a little more to the right and found Zuko. She realized she hadn't spoken with him since the play as well. She didn't want to talk about the scene with him, although she actually hadn't forgotten about it at all. The firebender was starting to sweat so he decided to take off his shirt, being followed by Aang, who was feeling hot as well. Katara felt her cheeks burning and looking at Zuko without his shirt, she concluded that he was indeed a handsome guy. _But nothing more._

"Wow, your heart is beating really fast," Toph exclaimed, making Katara jump. "It almost seems like you are daydreaming about someone." Katara felt her face burning even more.

"What? Of course not!" Katara said blinking, desperation in her voice. Toph laughed.

"Is it Haru?" the earthbender asked, getting closer to Katara, who denied it. Toph shrugged. "That's ok. I'll find out eventually," she said before lying down on the ground with her hands behind her head. Katara sighed, relieved that Toph wasn't asking her anything more that would make her question her own feelings. Katara looked back to Zuko, who diverted his eyes from her, showing that he was also staring at her. The waterbender smiled at that and she stood up, telling herself that it was better she find something useful to do before she started to think too much about that subject. Zuko noticed her walking away.

However, Katara and everyone else found something useful to do quickly. Sokka found them and told them his new plan to defeat the Fire Lord. They all agreed to practice the plan and they headed to the further part of the island to fight. Toph managed to be the Fire Lord, throwing rocks engulfed in on fire at them. They all did what Sokka told them to, with exception of Aang. He couldn't kill the 'Fire Lord', saying that it didn't seem right. The training didn't get any further than that and before the sun set, they all headed back towards the summer house. They were all exhausted and worried.

After the sunset, Katara decided that it would be a good thing to make dinner. She searched the house, looking for some pot that she could use to cook. She inspected an old cupboard and found a pot with some papers inside. When she grabbed the pot, the papers fell to the floor. She bent down to catch everything before anyone could notice the mess she had made. However, she unfolded one of the papers and was amazed at what she saw. She wouldn't miss the opportunity of showing that to the Team.

She walked back to the courtyard and started to separate the ingredients for the meal. After some time, the dinner was ready and she called everyone to eat it. When they finished their meal, she grabbed the paper and headed towards her friends.

"I have a surprise for everyone."

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph said loudly, making everyone stare Katara, waiting for an answer. The waterbender blushed and clear her throat before she continued.

"Ah… No. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this," she said as she showed them the paper in her hands. It was actually a painting. "Look baby Zuko. Isn't that cute?" she said, making a funny face and they laughed at that. Zuko didn't smile and took a deep breath.

"That is not me," he said coldly. They all stared at him, quizzical. "That's my father"

They stayed in silence for a while before Suki spoke.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent," she said, trying to smile.

"But that sweet kid grew up to become a monster and the worst father in the history of fathers."

"But he's still a human being", Aang said absently. He sat alone to eat his dinner, far from his friends.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked angrily and Aang turned his back to face him.

"No," Aang muttered annoyed. "I agree with you. He is a horrible person and the world would be better without him. But there must be another way than killing him."

"Aang, we are trying to understand you, but…" Katara started saying, but Aang interrupted her rudely.

"But **what** , Katara?" he asked her, peeved.

"There's no other way!" she snapped, also annoyed with his behavior towards her.

"So I'll find a way to defeat Fire Lord Ozai without taking his life away alone!" he cried and headed towards the summer house. Katara started to follow him, but she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her stop. She looked back and saw Zuko.

"Let him go," Zuko said softly without taking his hand off her. She nodded and watched Aang as he disappeared from her sight. She looked back to Zuko and gave him a smile, however, he didn't smile back. He took his hand off her and turned his back to her, sitting next to Sokka. Katara felt odd with that, but she didn't say anything and headed back to her place next to Toph.

Aang didn't come back to meet them after he walked away. Sometime later, they decided that it was better for them to rest a little, due to that fact that in the next day they would pack their things and travel with Appa somewhere closer to the Fire Nation. They all went to their room. Katara was walking distractedly through the hall when she ran into the firebender.

"I'm sorry," she said while grabbing his arms. He tried to straighten her up so she could recover her balance. He gave her a little smile and then he turned his back to her again, without a word. That annoyed her a little and before she could think, she spoke.

"I was thinking about the play. About our scene," she muttered, causing Zuko to suddenly stop where he was. He turned to face her, surprised. Katara realized that she hadn't anything to say about that. "I mean… Strange, isn't it?" she said joyfully, trying to smile. She had never wished to run away and hide as hard as she was wishing in that moment. _Shit_. _What's wrong with me?_

Zuko was quizzical facing her. He also felt a bit offended.

"Well, I know I'm not the most handsome guy alive," he said, slightly pointing to his scar. Katara faced him with wide eyes.

"No!" she cried. "I didn't mean that. I do think you're attractive and all, but I never said that to you back in Ba Sing Se like they said… I don't even know what I'm saying right now," she said, rushing and stumbling, starting to feel her throat burning. Zuko was wide eyed.

"What?" he asked and Katara face palmed, taking a deep breath before she continued.

"It's just a play," she shrugged softly. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't need to act weird with me." Zuko frowned.

"But I'm not," he also shrugged.

"Sure…" she muttered gawkily, feeling even more ashamed. He looked at her and gave her a smile, not completely getting what she was trying to say. "Good night," she said before heading towards the room she shared with Toph and Suki. Zuko watched her as she walked away and before she closed her door, he asked her.

"So you think I'm handsome?" he said, teasing her with a grin on his face. Katara didn't answer, but he noticed that she froze where she was before closing the door. He turned himself and walked towards his room, trying to figure out what just happened.

In the girl's room, Katara threw herself into her sleeping bag, still cursing herself.

"Still thinking about Haru?" Toph asked, sensing the fast heart beat of her friend. Katara just growled, agreeing with the earthbender. All she wanted was to fall asleep and forget what she just did.

* * *

The following day didn't start well at all. They all woke up very early and managed to pack their things as fast as they could. However, when they packed everything inside Appa's saddle, they noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Aang?" Toph asked and they all looked at each other without an answer. They looked for him all over the beach and through the downtown, but there was no trace of him. They couldn't find him anywhere and after a while, they returned to the summer house. The airbender was missing.

A desperation started to grow inside each one of them. Toph also noticed that Momo was missing as well, causing Sokka to act over dramatically, saying that Appa had eaten the flying lemur.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka!" Zuko cried angrily, making Sokka stop looking for Momo inside Appa's mouth. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away," he said through his teeth. Zuko sighed, trying to figure out where Aang possibly would be. Suddenly he noticed that everyone was facing him. Katara was the first one to speak.

"What should we do, Zuko?" the waterbender asked weakly, making Zuko frown. He stood up, uneasy with all those eyes looking at him.

"I don't know," he said, but none of them seemed to divert their eyes from him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of an expert in tracking Aang," Katara shrugged and she smiled slightly. Toph agreed with her friend.

"Yeah. If anyone has experience in hunting the Avatar, it's you," commented the little earthbender, making Zuko nod. Maybe his skills for chasing the Avatar have been good at the end.

"Fine," he started saying, heading towards Appa. "But we're not going to find him here," he said, climbing Appa and holding its ribbons. They all followed him and sat in the saddle of the animal. Appa took off and Zuko guided it towards the Earth Kingdom.

"Why are we going to the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked after noticing the direction they were following. "It's obvious Aang isn't there!"

"Trust me," Zuko said before pressing the ribbon so Appa would fly faster.

* * *

"And the reason why you brought us here was…?" Katara asked Zuko, crossing her arm and looking around the place. Zuko had brought them to an old and shabby tavern in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. That place smelled of alcohol and sweat. A fight seemed to be happening in the middle of the room and some people started to take a place around it. They were all drunk and Katara couldn't understand why that would help them finding Aang.

"It's June," Zuko replied, pointing towards the fight. There was a woman in her thirties with black hair fighting against some drunken man. Katara recognized her, as did Sokka.

"I remember her. She helped you attack us," Sokka said annoyed. "Why did you bring us here again?"

"Her animal is a Shirshu," Zuko said, heading towards the bounty hunter. "It's the only animal that could track anyone in the world. It's our best chance to find Aang."

They all followed Zuko towards June. Toph was impressed with the fight she could sense through the floor vibrations. In fact, she was starting to really enjoy that June, whoever she was. June had just knocked over her opponent in the fight. She sat back at her table and brought her cup up to her mouth, drinking it all at once. She licked her lips softly after swallowed the liquor. She noticed the group of young folks approaching her. She recognized the prince among them.

"Oh great. It's Prince grumpy," she greeted Zuko with a cynical laugh. "Where's your creepy grandpa?" she asked coldly, not really wanting to know where the old firebender was.

"He is my uncle," Zuko corrected her angrily. "He's not here." June looked at him and then she noticed the girl standing next to him, the same girl he had asked her to track down using her Water Tribe betrothal necklace.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Both Katara and Zuko were caught off guard with that comment. Karata could feel that she was blushing.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

June watched them speak that simultaneously. They looked at each other briefly, feeling ashamed and annoyed at the same time. Zuko could hear Toph laughing behind him. June was also smiling.

"Ok, Ok. I was just teasing," she muttered coldly, although she thought it was funny to see their childish reaction. "So what do you want?" she asked Zuko without looking at him.

"I need your help to find the Avatar,"

June considered that for a while. She already had wasted her time with that story once; she was not interested in doing it again anytime soon.

"Doesn't sound fun," she simply said. Zuko faced her extremely angry and he needed to control himself before he could yell at her or exploded something on her.

"Does the end of the world seems funnier?" he asked June rudely and he punched the table with his wrist closed. That didn't frighten the hunter, but she looked at Zuko intrigued. Zuko felt a hand on his shoulders and when he looked back, he saw Katara. Her face was asking him to calm down. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I'm asking for your help just one more time."

June looked at him and then to the young group behind him. She had no idea what they had in mind, but she didn't care about that anyway. She stood up and headed to the tavern's door, leaving them behind her, expressionless. She turned to them.

"Be quick. I have a lot of work to do."

They all nodded and followed her. She guided them to where her Shirshu was and before any of them could blink, she threw a giant piece of meat to her animal. She petted her Shirshu while it was eating the raw meat.

"Fine," she glanced back at them, still petting Nyla."Give me something with his scent."

Quickly they turned around to Appa and searched through Aang's belongings. Katara grabbed Aang's glider staff and gave it to June. The hunter brought the staff close to Nyla's snout, letting the beast smell it. For some while, the Shirshu sniffed the air, looking for the Avatar. It moved in circles around June and the Team, still sniffing. However, the animal gave up its task, not being able to track any smell. They all looked back to June.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked impatiently. June stepped closer to her animal and petted its head.

"It means that your friend is gone," she said and everyone looked, wide-eyed, at her. _What was that supposed to mean? Was Aang dead?_

"What do you mean? Is he... _dead_?" Sokka asked, afraid of the answer. However, June corrected him, guaranteeing him that if Aang were dead, Nyla could track the body down. That didn't calm the Team, but she didn't care about that. She was about to mount her Shirshu when Zuko yelled.

"Hold on," Zuko cried suddenly. Maybe they could find someone else. Someone that could help them defeat his father. Someone he should have sought out a long time ago. He searched in his belongings for his uncle's sandal. He didn't plan on this, in fact, he actually had thought about throwing it away when he discovered it among his things, especially after sensing the smell of it. But he didn't because that was the last thing he had from his uncle. It was like a memory of the man his uncle was and he couldn't throw it away. _Disgusting, but also true._

He brought the sandal near the Shirshu's snout, listening as Sokka growled behind him that he had sensed that horrible smell the whole time and now he knew where it came from. The animal smelled the sandal and then it sniffed the air. Different from the other time, the Shirshu seemed to track something and before anyone could say something, it ran away being guided by Iroh's smell. The Team ran back to Appa and followed the bounty hunter.

Zuko was guiding the bison. The sun was starting to set in the sky and the Shirshu didn't slow down its run. The time passed by grievously and Zuko noticed that they were heading towards the center of the Earth Kingdom. He looked back and saw the Team sat in the saddle. They all seemed absent and nervous for not knowing where their friend was. Zuko turned back to stare towards the horizon in front of him, noticing the few stars that started to show up in the sky. He realized how nervous he was. After so much time, he was now going to see his uncle again. He didn't know if his uncle could forgive him for what he did and that tightened his heart.

It was already night when they reached the fallen walls of Ba Sing Se. June had ceased the run and her Shirshu seemed really anxious. Zuko guided Appa to the ground and jumped out of the saddle, heading towards the bounty hunter.

"Are we going to Ba Sing Se?" the firebender asked surprised.

"Your uncle is somewhere behind the wall. Nyla is getting hectic so he must not be far," June said while petting the head of her animal. She looked to Zuko and wished him good luck before she ran away with her Shirshu without looking back, surprising everyone. Zuko watched her get further away from his sight, asking himself why she did that, without asking for her payment. He turned to face the ruins, wondering if it was the only wall between his uncle and him. Deep inside, he could feel the presence of his uncle in the air.

Katara was staring at the firebender, imagining the dilemma he was dealing with. She wanted to say something to help him, _anything._ But Toph was faster than her.

"Aren't we supposed to go on?" The earthbender asked, noticing Zuko's indecisions. They all waited for his commands but he simply sighed. He never felt so…scared. He was scared of meeting his uncle; he was scared that he would possibly reject him, asking him to go away. Zuko wasn't able to step any further into the ruins.

"It was a long day," he murmured, kicking some rocks beneath his feet. "Let's camp here and we can start our search by the dawn," he said, not wanting to face any of them. No one said anything and they all seemed to understand what was going with him. They decided that they wouldn't set camp and they could sleep in Appa's saddle, saving time in the morning without packing everything back.

Sokka set a fire to warm them up. Suki helped Katara to prepare the dinner, which they all ate in silence. However, Zuko didn't want to eat. He was sitting on a rock, staring at the ruins mindfully. He denied the bowl of soup Toph had offered him, telling her that he wasn't hungry. After a while, Sokka said that it was better if they tried to sleep. He climbed Appa and helped Suki and Katara up too. Toph stayed on the ground, as she preferred it. A few minutes later, they all seemed to be sleeping, all but Katara. She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts flew from Aang and where he was, to the firebender near her. She was worried about Zuko, he hadn't moved at all after they reached this place. She stood up and jumped off Appa, heading towards the rocks where Zuko was sitting, staring at the horizon. He realized someone was approaching, but he didn't turn himself to see who it was.

"I'm not tired," he said, coldly.

"No, I just came here to see if you are cold," Katara said softly and Zuko turned to face her. He saw the Water Tribe girl staring at him, with a worried expression that he didn't think he would ever see on her face. At least not for him.

"Sorry," he said, brushing his hair with his fingers. "I didn't know it was you." He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back, finding a place to sit next to him. He took a deep breath.

"I never truly apologized, didn't I?" he muttered weakly without facing her. Katara looked at him confused, not truly understanding his point. He looked up to face her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Back in Ba Sing Se. When I betrayed you."

Katara sighed. "Zuko, you don't need to…"

"I owe you some apologies," he muttered softly. "I'm sorry for what I did. Back there you… scared me." He struggled a little to find the rights words.

"I scared you?" she asked, confused. Zuko stood up and began to walk from one place to another, struggling to find the rights words.

"Yes, you did," he said rudely, but not looking at her. "No one has ever touched me on my scar before, with the exception of some healers and I. Not even my uncle. He never touched it." He finally faced her again, making Katara hold her breath in.

"I didn't mean to offend you." she murmured shyly, but Zuko corrected her quickly.

"But you didn't offend me!" He grabbed her shoulder and stared at her. Katara felt that she was blushing and she could also feel a knot forming in her throat as she stared into his amber eyes. He was staring at her intensely. "You gave me a choice," he muttered, taking his hands off her and he lowered his head. He stepped away from her and turned his back, continuing to talk without facing her.

"When you asked me if I wanted to remove my scar, you gave me a choice. The opportunity of leaving everything behind and not having to remember what happened to me every time I look at my own damn reflection. The truth is, when I followed you into the catacombs, I hadn't decided yet to betrayal you. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. And then I saw you among Aang and my sister. I realized then that if I followed you and asked you to remove my past from me, there were no coming back." He faced her again with a doleful face. She felt her heart tighten.

"So, I'm sorry, Katara…I'm sorry for being a coward back then. I was scared." He lowered his head and faced the ground, closing his wrist, afraid of her answer.

Katara took a deep breath and reached him. She touched his face again, passing her thumb across his scar softly. Zuko wasn't expecting that, but her touching warmed his heart up. He glanced at her again, her big blue eyes staring him back.

"You are here now," Katara smirked. "It might have been delayed a little, but you could find your own path."

"But I betrayed someone that loved me." he murmured doubtful, still staring at her. Those words hit Katara strangely and she couldn't avoid feeling her heart beating really fast. _Damn. What's going on with me?_ She was still facing him, feeling her lips get drier. However, the next words brought Katara back to the ground, harshly."My uncle…"

"Sure," she stuttered, clearing her throat and taking her hands off his face softly, feeling silly for the thoughts she just had. "Your uncle loves you." Zuko nodded hesitantly, not so glad that she had dropped her hand.

"Don't worry," Katara continued talking, smiling to him. "He'll forgive you. He loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure, I forgave you, didn't I?" she said affectionately and he smiled at her. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, without saying a word.

Zuko didn't know what to say to her, but he felt that he wanted to stay with her a little more. He was starting to feel that she actually understood him. And then, right there in the middle of the night, he realized that she meant something to him, something that he'd never felt before or thought that he could feel. He noticed that it had been a while since he started thinking about her that way, whatever the hell that way was.

"Thank you, Katara," he said very close to her, slightly smiling. Katara smirked back.

"Maybe we should sleep a little," Katara murmured softly and Zuko nodded. They walked towards Appa and he helped her to climb up the bison. They stepped carefully into the saddle, not wanting to wake up anyone, although Sokka was snoring loudly. They laid down with their back turned to each other.

Perhaps, before that all happened, sleeping beside Zuko wouldn't have been a problem for Katara. It would have been like sleeping beside her brother or the girls. However, after all he had done and said to her, Katara found out that it would be tricky to fall asleep. A fire inside her started to grow and she felt the urgency of turning herself to face him. She started to move carefully, trying as hard as she could to be unnoticeable, so he couldn't find her weird. After few minutes, she turned herself completely towards him and she stared at him.

"Good night, waterbender," Zuko whispered with a grin on his face. Katara desired to disappear. She wanted to roll to the other side and pretend that she was sleeping, although he wouldn't believe that.

"Good night," she murmured shyly, pretending to be sleepy. She felt her cheeks burning for being caught red-handed. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. Her mind surrounded by one simple thought.

 _'No, no, no. Don't say I'm feeling this for him.'_

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ _:_ _ **So, I will try not to delay so much the next chapter. I'll update the fic every two weeks (I'll try my best!) (EDIT 05-26-2016:**_ **Brookie Twiling** **and** **Totally Spazz-tastic** **beta'd this chapter! Yeah!)**

 _ **Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed, followed, favorited and read the fic! You make me really happy! Please, don't be shy! Let me know what you're thinking about fic!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Last Agni Kai

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Last Agni Kai**

The Team's peaceful sleep was cut short as the ground beneath them bumped and bucked violently. Zuko woke with a start, eyes wide with panic. Frantically he whirled around and found everyone awake as well, and wearing expressions that mirrored his own. Completely in sync, the entire team leaped off Appa's saddle and landed in battle stances, weapons and bending at the ready.

However, before they could do anything, a circle of flame roared to life around them. At the top of the ruins, the Team saw a group of four men staring back at them. Due to the brightness of the fire, none of the Team could tell who the four men were. A familiar voice resounded between the crackling fires. Both Katara and Sokka recognized the voice.

"Well… Look who's here," yelled King Bumi while laughing and pointing towards the kids. "It's alright. I know theses ones," continued the king, talking with his companions. The fire around them ceased, allowing them to stare at the firebender that caused it. Without the bright dazzling their eyes, the two siblings recognized all the four men. They were Bumi, Jeong Jeong, Pakku and Master Piandao.

"What's going on? We are surrounded by old people," Toph murmured. Neither she, Zuko nor Suki remembered any of those men, but they saw that both Water Tribe natives were calm and glad about the old men's visit.

"They are not just _any_ old men," Katara began, walking towards Pakku, her old waterbending master. "These are great masters and also our friends," she said excitedly, bowing to greet the waterbender.

"It's respectable to bow for an old master," muttered Pakku, also bowing to Katara with a gentle smile on his face. "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?" muttered the waterbender, opening his arms to welcome his new granddaughter. Katara was slack-jawed, as well as Sokka right behind her, but she smirked and threw her arm towards Pakku.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed, hugging Pakku hard. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

Pakku smiled. "I even made her a new betrothal necklace and everything."

Zuko was behind them, watching their 'family reunion'. Katara noticed his presence and called him so she could introduce him to the others masters.

"Zuko," she called softly, guiding him towards Jeong Jeong. "He was Aang's first firebending teacher," Katara said looking at Jeong Jeong. The old firebender knew who Zuko was and smiled at him.

"Hold on," muttered Suki suddenly. "How do you all know each other?" she asked. Bumi laughed before answering.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?"

"We are also part of an ancient secret society," stated master Piandao. "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The order of the White Lotus," Zuko muttered knowingly, remembering his uncle's words. Master Pakku listened to the firebender's words and nodded.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, beauty, and truth," said Jeong Jeong, continuing Master Piandao's words. "However, about a month ago, we received a call to attempt an important mission."

"A call that came from your uncle, Iroh from the Fire Nation," said Pakku to Zuko, who was standing next to Katara. She smiled to him and Zuko felt his heart getting warmer.

"Exactly who we are looking for!" Toph exclaimed. She was standing behind Sokka and Suki.

The old men told them that they would lead them to Iroh. Suki was leading Appa on the ground while the others were walking further more into the fallen walls of Ba Sing Se.

An uneasy feeling was growing inside Zuko's body and he could also feel his hands sweating. He was nervous about meeting his uncle, thinking about the words that he would say to him. _Nothing good so far._ He wasn't paying attention about Sokka and Bumi's conversation right next to him and sometimes he just muttered something to pretend he was listening.

After a while, they reached the end of the way. Bumi bent a huge rock that was blocking the path. With the rock out of the way, they saw the White Lotus setting up camp. The flags and tents exposed the same white lotus symbol as the clothes of the four men.

The Team walked through the tents, being greeted by all the men that were in there. Zuko was staring at the tents, wondering in which one his uncle was.

"Where?" Zuko muttered weakly. "Where is he?"

Master Piandao listened to Zuko and stepped closer to him. "Your uncle is inside there, Prince Zuko," Master Piandao said, pointing towards a tent right in the middle of the camp.

Zuko sighed. He knew it was finally the moment to stare his uncle in his eyes. He walked slowly towards the tent, feeling his throat getting drier. When he was about to open the tent, he stopped, with his finger trembling. He sat on the ground, staring at the opening of the tent.

Katara was looking at the prince. While they were walking towards the camp she had, just a few times, looked back to see him. She noticed back there that he was having a battle inside his mind.

Looking at him now, sitting on the ground in front of his uncle's tent, she realized that he didn't win the battle. Katara headed after him and sat beside him on the ground. He realized that it was her and, not wanting to look at her in that moment, he bowed his head. Zuko didn't want to admit that he was scared.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"No, I'm not okay," Zuko answered without looking at her. "I don't know how to apologize and I don't even know if he will accept it. How can I face him?"

"Zuko," Katara said sighing, with a slight smile on her lips. "You are sorry for what you did, right?"

"Sorrier than I've been my entire life," he said, staring at her. Katara smiled when her gaze met his eyes.

"So he'll forgive you," she muttered. "He will. You can trust me."

Zuko considered her words for a moment before he took a deep breath and nodded. He stood up and helped her to stand as well. Zuko didn't say a word, but Katara could tell that he was anxious. He stepped inside the tent and disappeared from her sight.

Katara stayed there. She wished to enter the tent to make sure that Iroh would forgive Zuko, but she knew that she couldn't. Besides, Zuko needed to do that on his own.

"Katara, are you not going to eat?" Sokka yelled to his sister, taking the waterbender away from her thoughts. She headed towards her brother and sat around the campfire. Sokka was devouring his food while Suki was asking him to be more polite.

"Let the man be happy," Toph mumbled from the other side of the campfire. Suki raised an eyebrow to the little earthbender.

"See that, Suki," Sokka said with some noodles coming out of his mouth. "Toph understands me." Toph laughed while Suki just snorted something and continued to eat her food. Katara wasn't listening to them. A few times, she looked towards Iroh's tent, waiting to see the moment where Zuko would come out of it.

"They are taking a long time in there," Katara muttered and Toph listened to her.

"Relax dear," said Toph, while taking a piece of food out of her teeth. "I bet they are having a beautiful uncle and nephew moment that would make anyone touched." Katara nodded, hoping that it was the truth.

* * *

The dawn was about to break in the sky when Katara had finally managed to sleep a little. The sunlight touched her face, making her frown, trying to avoid the brightness. She hadn't slept well since Aang's disappearance. She opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light. She sat and noticed that her brother and Suki were also sleeping by her side. Toph had bent some rocks not far from them to make her own tent, as she normally did.

Katara stared towards Iroh's tent, as she had done several times over the night. However, to her surprised, she saw the tent opening; Zuko and his uncle were coming out of it.

Zuko looked forward and saw Katara staring at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her, as he was saying that everything was fine between his uncle and him. She smiled back, getting the message, and stood up.

"General Iroh," she said happily, bowing to greet him while he and Zuko reached the campfire. "It's an honor to meet you again." Iroh smiled to the waterbender.

"The honor is mine," said the old firebender with a gentle smile upon his mouth. "Let's have a wonderful breakfast," he continued and Katara nodded.

Katara turned her back to wake up the others and Sokka smirked, very glad to know that they were about to eat again. Iroh made them some tea and sat among them around the campfire. Zuko told his uncle about Aang and also told Iroh that he was the only person that could defeat his brother, the Fire Lord Ozai.

However, Iroh disagreed, telling his nephew that killing his brother would be seen by the world as an act of violence; a brother killing a brother only to get more power. Zuko tried to insist to his uncle, but Iroh shook his head.

"No. The Avatar is the only one who can defeat the Fire Lord and bring balance to the world, ending this war in a pacific way" Iroh muttered, bringing his cup to his mouth. Zuko considered his words for a while and asked his uncle the only question that seemed important.

"And then, you'll take your righteous place on the throne," stated Zuko, but Iroh shook his head again and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"No. It must be someone younger to take the throne," muttered Iroh before taking a long pause and staring at his nephew. "An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It must be _you_ , Prince Zuko."

Iroh's words froze Zuko. A long-time ago, Zuko had dreamed about becoming the Fire Lord, but after he decided to join Aang and his friends, he had left that dream behind. He was incredulously staring at his uncle.

"Unquestionable honor? But… I made so many mistakes," he muttered incredulously, looking at the Team in front of him, but not paying attention to them.

"Yes, you did," Iroh continued, making Zuko stare back at him. "You struggled and suffered but you have always followed your own path. You restored your honor and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Zuko sighed, with his uncle's words echoing in his mind.

"I'll try, uncle," he murmured, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Well," began Toph, interrupting Zuko's reflections. "What if Aang doesn't come back?"

"Sozin's Comet is coming and our destinies are upon us," Iroh started saying calmly, glancing at each one of them. "Aang will face the Fire Lord. As for me, I will reconquer Ba Sing Se for the Earth Kingdom," he stated, and everybody looked at him in shock.

"That's why you reunited the members of the White Lotus," Suki muttered and Iroh nodded. The old firebender looked back to Zuko.

"Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so when the Fire Lord falls you can assume the throne and restore peace and order," said Iroh and Zuko nodded. "However… Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula," he hissed, closing his fist, but Iroh moved his arms, catching Zuko's attention.

"Not alone," Iroh warned him. "You'll need help."

Zuko snorted, but he knew his uncle was right. His younger sister was very powerful and was more dangerous than ever. He didn't know who could help him or who he wanted to go with him. He stared at the Team in front of him and his eyes stopped at some big blue ones. Suddenly, his choice became very obvious.

"Katara," he called and Katara jumped when she heard her own name. "Would you like to help me to put Azula back in her place?"

Katara smiled slyly.

"It will be my pleasure," she said and Zuko smiled back.

* * *

Zuko and Katara packed their belongings, and they were ready to take Appa and fly towards the Fire Nation to prevent Azula from being crowned. Toph, Sokka, and Suki planned to attack the Fire Nation air fleet, so it wouldn't destroy the Earth Kingdom.

The Team said their goodbyes and promised each other that they would be together again on Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord. Katara and Zuko took off on Appa while the others mounted a mongoose lizard and ran towards the edge of the Earth Kingdom.

Katara and Zuko sat over Appa's head, both guiding the bison. They were nervous at first and the anxiety only grew inside them when the comet started to cross the sky above them, making the atmosphere red, similar to a sunset. The wind blew strongly towards their faces and Katara had to push her hair out of her eyes several times. She glanced at Zuko and saw that he was expressionless.

"Zuko," she started saying, making the firebender jump. "Don't worry. We can take Azula."

"I'm not worried about her," he said coldly. "I'm worried about Aang," he continued, facing the girl next to him. "What if he couldn't face my father? What if he loses?"

Katara swallowed. "Aang won't lose. He'll come back," she stated, not so sure if what she was saying was what she truly believed or if it was just to comfort herself. "He has to." She faced the horizon, pressing Appa's bridle so it could fly faster. Zuko said nothing more and they both headed towards the Fire Nation quietly.

When Appa flew over the Great Gates of Azulon, Zuko noticed that things were different in the Capital. It seemed almost empty, with no soldiers walking through the streets. It was like the people were hidden in their houses, waiting for Fire Lord Ozai to return. Appa was near the palace and Zuko guided it towards the ground. When they reached the Coronation Plaza, Zuko was surprised with what he saw.

The Coronation Plaza was empty, no citizens were there, not even the imperial guards. Azula was alone with the Fire Sages, ready to be crowned. Zuko jumped off Appa.

"You're not becoming the Fire Lord today," Zuko cried across the Plaza, making his voice to echo through the buildings. "I am!"

For a moment, Azula was surprised to see her brother standing in front of her, followed by the Water Tribe peasant. Azula felt a fire growing inside her and the only reaction she had was to laugh, and she laughed hysterically.

"You are hilarious," she mocked, feeling the sarcasm to burn her tongue. She watched the peasant walking after her brother, standing beside him. That sight disgusted Azula even more.

"And you are going down," Katara hissed, glowering at Azula. The princess raised an eyebrow. Her brother had brought a peasant to help him defeat her. _He must be kidding._

The Fire Sages were unsure about how to deal with that. In fact, they were unsure since the moment they were informed they should crown Azula as Fire Lord as soon as possible. The old Fire Sage that was holding the crown reached Azula to ask her if the presence of Zuko should be relevant. However, before he asked her anything, she raised her arm and stood up.

"You want to be Fire Lord?" she asked her brother. "Fine, let's settle this, _just you and me, brother._ Agni Kai!" she cried, her voice also echoing through the plaza.

Katara faced Azula with disgust. Azula knew that she couldn't fight against them both and yet she had challenged Zuko to do it alone. However, Zuko's next word took Katara off guard.

"Okay," Zuko said firmly and Azula smiled. Katara was indignant.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked him, blinking. "She knows she can't take us both. She wants to separate us."

"I know," he said calmly "But I can take her this time." Katara was even angrier about the firebender's stubbornness.

"But it was you who admitted to your uncle that you needed help!" she snapped.

Zuko knew she was right. The moment he asked her to join him, it seemed to be the right choice. Part of him wanted her to be by his side, however, when they were flying with Appa, Zuko started to wonder if it had been a good choice. He knew that she was a good bender, maybe even better than him, but the point was that he was nervous. Timidity grew inside him when he thought about the possibility of Katara getting hurt or worse. When Azula challenged him to an Agni Kai, Zuko felt relief.

"There's something odd about her," he muttered, staring at his sister mindfully. Azula's hair was all messy, her eyes were puffy and she had deep dark circles. However, her look was even stranger: her lethal look was now replaced by a concealed and hateful look.

"I can't explain, but she is sloppy," he continued. He faced Katara and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, no one will get hurt."

At first, Katara wanted to yell at him; to tell that she didn't come here just to watch him fight as if she was a useless girl. Yet, when she faced him and saw that he was worried, she realized that he was trying to protect her. She nodded and gave him his space. The fact that he was trying to protect her surprised her as well as the fact that she let him do it.

"I'll be right after you," Katara said seriously. "If I see that you need help, I'll step in," she warned him, not leaving space for him to counter her. She turned her back and walked away from the firebender.

Zuko faced his sister and signaled that he was ready. They both took their places in the middle of the Coronation Plaza. They kneeled with their back turned to each other and prepared themselves for the fight. Almost in perfect synchrony, they stood up and put themselves in a combat position.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, Zu-Zu," taunted Azula.

"No, you are not," Zuko retorted. Azula smiled and released a blue fireball at him. At the same time, Zuko struck back with a fireball, nullifying Azula's attack, creating a big firewall. Azula emerged from the firewall and continued to attack her brother successively.

Zuko was calm, which he had never been before when fighting against Azula. He managed to block her attacks easily, feeling his fire growing inside him strongly, helping his movement to flow with the fight.

Azula was using her anger to fuel her fire against her brother. She cast successive flames towards him, but Zuko managed to avoid them all. Azula felt her throat dry, and her eyes were burning.

It didn't take so long until their fire raged through the buildings around the Plaza, reaching their upper floors and roofs. The environment was burning, surrounded by blue and red flames.

Azula used her bending to fly towards her brother. She started to surround him and she cast her fireball at him, but Zuko stroked back and, using his feet, he threw fire towards her. Azula lost her balance and collapsed on the ground, rolling away from him violently.

She kneeled, feeling that she was breathless. She was starting to feel tired and when she glanced at her brother, she noticed that he didn't seem tired at all.

"What? No lightning today?" Zuko jeered at her, his voice echoing the whole plaza. He didn't notice that Katara moved closer to him when she saw that Azula fell on the ground. "Are you afraid I'll redirect it?" Azula closed her fists.

"I'll show you lightning!" she screamed furiously. She started to move her arms one way and another, creating the needed energy to produce her lightning. Zuko took a deep breath to get concentrated. Azula was mad; she wanted to hurt him in some way that he would never forget. Then, she noticed that Katara was right behind him, ready to help. Azula smirked.

Zuko saw his sister smile and felt a shiver down his spine. He glanced over his shoulders and realized that Katara was behind him and that she was Azula's target now. He froze. _No, no, no. Not her!_

The only thing that Katara saw was a light coming towards her and she felt that it was her end, making her heart stop.

"Noooooooo!" Zuko screamed in total despair and threw himself in front of Katara, preventing the lightning from hitting her. Zuko felt a delirious pain in his chest, but he managed to redirect part of the energy to the sky. He fell on the ground, his body shivering involuntarily.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed in panic, not believing in what she had just seen. She ran towards him, ready to heal, but before she could reach his body, a lightning bolt hit the ground next to her, making her jump.

"I'd rather a familiar healer take care of Zu-Zu if you don't mind!" said Azula menacingly, casting fireballs towards the waterbender. Katara avoided the fire, struggling not to get hit. She noticed that Zuko was trying to move; trying to stand up. She ran after him once more, but Azula threw her fire again. Katara had no choice but to run away and hide behind a column.

"Poor Zu-Zu. You don't look so good," Azula teased, and Katara closed her fists, bending the water from the water mirror in the middle of the Plaza and threw it towards Azula. The princess avoided the attack and flew after Katara.

Katara used the water to move through the Plaza, surfing over the icy surface she created towards the other end of the Plaza. She hid behind a column, feeling at a loss for ideas. The only thing that she wanted was to take Azula away from Zuko. She looked down and noticed that she was above the grate that covered the pipes that were used to drain the water from the water mirrors. There were chains tied to the grate, which was used to open it. She grabbed the chains but, before she could do anything, Azula appeared behind her.

"There you are, filthy peasant," cursed Azula. Katara narrowed her eyes and Azula was ready to cast her lightning at Katara. However, before the princess could do anything, Katara raised her arms and pulled the water under her, freezing Azula's body as well as hers. They both couldn't move.

Azula stared wide-eyed at Katara, not being able to move one single muscle. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, melting the water right around her own body. As Katara was moving, she melted the water near her. She grabbed the arms of Azula and tied them with the chains on the ground. Katara made sure that Azula was well tied and then the pulled the water down, making the two of them fall on the ground and cough, trying to recover their breath.

Katara stood up and faced Zuko down on the ground. She ran over to him and turned his body up. She took the water from her pouch and used it to heal him. She pressed her hands on his chest, seeing her water become brighter. At first, he wasn't responding to it and Katara felt her eyes filled with water. She closed her eyes hard. _Please, don't do this to me._ Her hands were shivering over his chest. She couldn't lose him there or it would be her fault. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be hit by a lightning bolt. Suddenly, she heard him moaning. She glanced down and found Zuko staring at her, with a smile on his face. She smirked fondly.

"Thank you, Katara," he moaned weakly. She could feel the tears streaming down her face.

"I think that I'm the one who should be thanking you, Zuko," she murmured affectionately and he smiled.

She helped him to sit. He wasn't feeling pain anymore, although he was very weak. However, he couldn't stop facing her; he couldn't stop thinking that he had almost lost her. He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. Katara felt warm with his touch and then, maybe being moved by the adrenaline flush through her body, she tilted towards him and pressed her lips to his.

She kissed him and Zuko felt his heart beating faster while he kissed her back. He pulled her face even closer to him, feeling her mouth with his tongue, realizing then how much he had been wanting to kiss her.

"That's new," he muttered, still pressing his lips against hers. She smiled and felt goosebumps all over her body, with his breath over her skin. She stared into his amber eyes and he stared back. However, they heard a noise that made them hit the ground again.

Azula was contorting violently on the ground. She screamed and cast fire out of her mouth, crying hard. That tightened Zuko's heart. It didn't matter how cruel she was, Azula was still his younger sister.

He stood up and Katara helped him. The Fire Sages appeared and walked slowly towards Zuko.

"Prince Zuko," the old Fire Sage began. "What should we do?" he asked with wide eyes, looking from Zuko to Azula. Zuko sighed and ordered them to ask the imperial guards to take Azula to the dungeons, which they nodded. He also told them that he would wait until the return of the Avatar to be crowned. The Fire Sages obeyed and they also helped Zuko and Katara to go to the Royal Palace, where they could heal themselves and wait for the Avatar and their friends safely.

The news soon reached them in the Fire Nation. Zuko knew that his uncle managed to reconquer Ba Sing Se and that now Queen Hou Ting was ruling the Earth Kingdom. Sokka, Toph, and Suki also managed to destroy the air fleet, preventing the earth from burning. However, from all news that Zuko heard, the one that impressed him the most was that Aang fought against his father and won.

Fire Lord Ozai was dead. The Avatar had killed him.

* * *

It had been one week since Zuko was crowned as Fire Lord. His uncle, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki had arrived the Fire Nation one day after Ozai's defeat. When Aang arrived, he didn't talk with anyone; he seemed really upset. When he was asked about how he defeated the Fire Lord, he only answered he redirected the lightning that Ozai shot toward him. Aang was absent-minded, wondering if he could have done something different. He didn't tell his friends where he was when he disappeared.

Ozai's body also returned to the Fire Nation and it was laid to rest in the same way as the other Fire Lords were. The ceremony happened one day before Zuko's coronation, and Zuko made sure to attend his father's funeral.

Zuko could still feel his chest hurting, due to the scar that Azula left there. One more scar that his family had given him for his collection. He was struggling to put on his Fire Lord vest when he heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Need help?" asked Mai and Zuko smiled when he saw her.

"Mai?" he said surprised, watching her walking towards him. She helped him with his vests. "How do you get away from prison?"

"My uncle helped with that," she muttered shrugging, smiling slightly. Even though Zuko was glad to see that she was fine and that she didn't hate him, she wasn't the one that Zuko wished to be helping him with his vests. The truth is, after his fight against Azula, he hadn't had time to talk with Katara. With his uncle and Aang arriving at the Fire Nation and also due to the death of his father, Zuko noticed that he had a lot to do as Fire Lord.

However, he couldn't stop thinking about the waterbender. Even with Mai there, Katara was crossing his mind.

"And having the Fire Lord as boyfriend doesn't hurt, either," Mai continued, taking Zuko away from his thoughts. He noticed that she was blushing and he smiled at her, not sure about what to say. He remembered everything she did for him; he owed her so much. He gave her a friendly hug, not avoiding feeling how his feelings for her had changed.

Not so long after that, Zuko left the room and walked towards the Coronation Plaza, having separated from Mai. He found Aang in middle of the way. The monk had his eyes closed, meditating.

"It's strange to think that about one year ago I was chasing you," Zuko began, passing his fingers through his tied hair. Aang opened his eyes and smiled to his firebender friend.

"Now we are friends," stated Aang, standing up from the floor. Zuko nodded.

"Yes, we're friends," muttered Zuko happily. He stepped closer to Aang and hugged him. "Follow me?" he asked, pointing at the huge door that leads to the Coronation Plaza. Aang nodded and they both stepped outside.

The Plaza was booked up with people from all nations. Zuko scanned through the crowd, trying to find his friends, his uncle and even Mai. He also found a pair of big blue eyes, he smiled to Katara, and she smiled back.

* * *

Right after the coronation, as his first act as Fire Lord, Zuko ended the Hundred Years War officially. He promised that the Fire Nation would never attack any other nation. The Water Tribe council was there and the Elders Ones signed the Peace Treaties right there, in the Fire Nation. However, Zuko had to travel towards the Earth Kingdom to meet Queen Hou Ting, so she could also sign the Peace Treaties.

Iroh was very happy to know that his nephew was coming to Ba Sing Se and that Zuko would be hosted in his own house, on the upper floor of the Jasmine Dragon, his well-known tea house. The Queen also asked the Avatar to come to Ba Sing Se, to be the witness of the treaties. Aang accepted and asked if he could bring his friends, which Iroh totally agreed with.

And here they were, back in Ba Sing Se, hosted in Iroh's house. All back together.

Zuko, Aang, and Sokka met Queen Hou Ting. The Water Tribe warrior was there to be the Southern Water Tribe diplomat, showing the interests of his tribe and people. Sokka recognized her from one of his wanders through Ba Sing Se's upper ring. She was a spoiled girl back then, and now she became a spoiled queen. Fortunately, Queen Hou Ting signed the treaties, but she wasn't glad about Zuko or Aang.

After his royal duties, Zuko decided to stay a few more days with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. He wanted to ask his uncle some advice about how to rule an entire nation. He also wanted to talk with Katara alone.

Aang was still upset, but less than when he arrived in the Fire Nation. He was outside of the tea house, staring at the sunset. He felt the breeze flowing through his face and over his bald. Katara walked towards him and Aang noticed her presence.

"Are you fine?" she asked softly, but Aang didn't face her.

"I will be," he muttered absently, still staring the sky.

"Aang, you did nothing wrong," Katara started saying, touching the airbender's shoulder. "You did what you had to do."

"You don't understand, Katara," Aang said coldly, without looking at her. "I was _lucky_. I couldn't control the energy of the lightning. It escaped through my fingers and hit him. It wasn't an _act_. It was luck."

"But you were brave to confront him! That's what matters."

"But I didn't feel like myself."

"Aang…" Katara began, but Aang turned to face her.

"I wasn't brave or a coward," Aang said harshly. "Everything I've done, everything that happened, you finding me inside an iceberg, it was all luck. I wasn't even able to enter the Avatar state! I don't even know if I will ever enter the Avatar state again," he muttered sadly, moving his arms.

"You will. I'm sure," said Katara firmly, stepping even closer to the monk. "I believe in you," she continued and Aang smiled at her.

"Well, if everything that happened with me was just luck," Aang began "I want to do _this_ by _myself,_ " he continued and he tilted himself to kiss her.

Katara was caught off guard and stepped away from him. However, when she looked over Aang, she noticed that somebody else saw that kiss.

Zuko couldn't believe in what he saw. He went outside to look for Katara and ask her about what was going on between them. But when he saw her kissing Aang, he closed his fists. Zuko turned his back and walked towards the tea house before he could cast his fire towards them.

Katara watched Zuko walking away. She knew that she had kissed him and that she probably felt something for Zuko. However, looking at Aang now, she realized that he, _Aang,_ needed her and she wasn't strong enough to let her friend down. Or maybe she wasn't brave enough to admit what her feelings for Zuko were.

"I'm sorry… Aang," she said, feeling her cheeks burning. "You just caught me off guard." Katara smiled, making Aang smile too.

"Sorry," Aang said, also blushing. "But I needed to do it."

"I think we should get inside," Katara suggested, feeling uneasy to be alone with him right at that moment. He nodded, and then both walked towards the tea house.

Everyone was in there. Sokka was drawing over a tea table while Suki was petting Momo's belly. Toph was leaning upon the wall, with her arms behind her head. Katara sat next to her.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"He is talking with Iroh," Toph said coldly. "He entered here all angry and with his heart beating really fast. I asked him what happened." Katara felt her cheeks burning.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing," Toph answered rudely. "He just ignored me."

Zuko had ignored Toph, indeed. He just wanted to go away from there, not having to look Katara in her eyes. He walked towards his uncle, ready to say goodbye.

"Uncle," he called Iroh, who was in the kitchen making more tea. Iroh turned to face his nephew and noticed that Zuko had a doleful face.

"Is anything wrong, Zuko?" Iroh stepped closer to him and Zuko changed his expression quickly.

"No, it's nothing," he began, trying to hide his feeling. "I just think it's time to return to the Fire Nation. I'm just worried because I have a lot of work to do as Fire Lord." Iroh considered his nephew's words for a moment before speaking again.

"I see," he said, not so glad about having his nephew leaving. "I hope you'll have some time to visit me here." Iroh smiled, making Zuko tilt to hug his uncle.

"Sure," Zuko said while hugging his uncle. "And I'm also expecting your visits in the Fire Nation," he continued and Iroh nodded.

They both walked back to the living room to meet the other. Zuko said briefly that he was leaving. Everybody was surprised with that, but they all stood up to say their goodbyes. Sokka told him that he should visit them sometime at the South Pole, while Toph poked Zuko on his arm tenderly. Aang approached Zuko to say goodbye too, and although Zuko didn't want to talk with Aang, he tried to be polite. However, when Katara approached to say her goodbye, Zuko couldn't face her.

He left without saying a word to Katara. Iroh and Toph noticed that and also noticed how Katara reacted to that. Katara was heartbroken by seeing him leaving without even looking at her eyes; without saying goodbye. She hoped that nobody saw what he did because she couldn't explain what she was feeling to anyone.

Zuko returned to the Fire Nation without looking back. Toph sensed that two hearts were broken that day.

* * *

 **N/A: Well, I was just warming up. Now, the real story will begin! I know that the fic was walking shamelessly canon until here, but I needed to do it this way, so I can develop the characters in my way from now on.** _ **(EDIT 06-11-2016:**_ **Lewot** **beta'd this chapter! Yeah!)**

 **Please, don't be shy! Ask me your questions and give me your opinions.** **Let me know what you're thinking about the fic!**


	4. Chapter 4 - From Flames To Dust

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – From Flames To Dust**

Three and a half years had passed since Zuko's coronation as Fire Lord, and now winter was approaching the Fire Nation. Zuko could sense this due to the dry air that always surrounded his country this time of the year. The summer was always rainy, but the winter - although the temperature maintained the same all the year around – was dry, almost without any rain. That was exactly what Zuko liked the most about his winter: no cold, no ice _and no water._

The first months after his coronation were the toughest, which made Zuko feel lost under so much pressure. After the Peace Treaties were signed, the first act of Zuko after his returning from Ba Sing Se was to retreat his army, bringing his soldiers back home. Zuko also exonerated some officials, known to be his father's supporters. At first, it seemed that everyone was glad about having their husbands and sons back to home after a hundred years. However, when Zuko exonerated the officials, they all were indignant and revolted, some even tried to threaten Zuko's life but as quickly as the rebellions started, they were silenced, making Zuko realize how hard it was to control a whole nation.

Luckily, Zuko could often count on his Uncle's advice, as he visited Zuko often, bringing boxes full of tea leaves.

"No Fire Lord is truly a Fire Lord without drinking these teas, Zuko," said his uncle, smirking to his nephew.

For a while, Zuko also had the company of Mai, but she ended up feeling that no matter how hard she tried to comfort him or advise him, he always seemed far away. He tried to explain to her that he was busy dealing with the troubles of his country and that he couldn't give her the attention she needed.

Deep inside, Zuko felt that their relationship was destined to end the day he returned from Ba Sing Se and made things up with her.

Mai left him, but before she did, she asked Zuko to accept the Kyoshi Warriors as his personal guard, especially after the rebellious events. Although Zuko thought that he didn't need a personal guard, he noticed Mai's concern, so he accepted the Kyoshi Warriors as his bodyguards. To his surprise, Suki volunteered to be his Chief of Guard and she brought with her some of the best warriors that she had. Ty Lee had also volunteered, making Zuko wonder if that was Mai's way of keeping an eye on him.

"Fire Lord," Suki said as she walked through the Palace internal gardens towards Zuko. He was standing near the pool, watching the turtle ducks swim in the cold water. The Fire Lord turned and stared at Suki as she approached, dressed with the traditional Kyoshi Warrior's vest.

"I thought that you'd be gone by now," Zuko said with a soft smile. After all these years, she was the closest person that he had and they both thought about each other as friends.

"I'm going by the end of the week," she answered with a smile. "I'm making sure that Ty Lee will handle everything when I'm gone," she said seriously, not so comfortable with leaving her responsibilities with someone else.

"Good luck with the cold."

"I know," she said, laughing slightly. "I don't like the cold of the South Pole, but Sokka begged me to attempt the Winter Solstice Festival, so..." She shrugged. Although Zuko had no problem with that, Suki didn't want to leave, but she was struggling to maintain her long distance relationship with the Water Tribe warrior.

"Here, there's a message for you, Fire Lord." She offered him an envelope. Zuko frowned and grabbed it from her hands. It was a message from Aang; the Avatar was coming to the Fire Nation, as he promised Zuko months earlier, to talk about political matters.

"Aang should arrive tomorrow," he said to Suki, folding the envelope and putting in his pocket. Suki nodded.

"I'll let the others girls know," she muttered smiling and he smiled back. If it wasn't for her, Zuko wouldn't have news from his old friends. The last time he spoke with Aang personally was back in Ba Sing Se, at his uncle's Tea House. Zuko didn't have news from Toph either and the only news he had from Sokka came from Suki when she visits him in the South Pole, something that she used to do once in awhile. Although Zuko knew that Katara was in the South Pole, helping her brother and father to rule the Tribe, she rarely appeared in Suki's conversation, and Zuko never asked about her either.

"Maybe the Fire Sages would like to know about the Avatar, too."

"I'll let them know," muttered Suki, ready to turn back to her duties. However, she remembered something important.

"An _accident_ happened last night," she murmured hesitantly and Zuko frowned a moment before understanding dawned upon him

"Accident?"

"That's the word they gave me." She shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Nobody was burned or hurt, but the nurses said that she was a _little bit_ anxious."

Zuko nodded and kept silent. Suki bowed and turned her back, leaving the Fire Lord alone with his thoughts. His sister had caused an accident, _again_.

Azula was committed to a mental health facility; Zuko himself put her there. As much as the Imperial Counselors disagreed with that, he just couldn't leave his sister suffering in the prison, especially after the mental breakdown she had after her defeat. Seeing his sister completely lost, dirty, and crazy tightened his heart when he came back from Ba Sing Se. He put her in a place where she could be both monitored and cared for, on an island near the Capital.

The first two months, Zuko tried to visit her as often as he could, in the big beach house that hosted the health facility. He wanted to make sure that no one would get hurt in case she had one of her angry outburst. Nevertheless, his visits never ended well. Whenever Zuko visited, Azula would get angry and try to cast her fireballs towards anyone in her way. The nurses and the firebender guards always managed to control her; however, after a few events, they decided that it was better for her, and for everyone else, to use a straitjacket and that Zuko shouldn't visit her, due to the fact that she always went down in his presence. He agreed and hadn't visited since, and any and all 'accidents' ceased as a result.

He looked to the garden around him, remembering the time when they both were younger and played in it. It didn't matter that she was uncontrollable and tried to kill him several times now, she was his sister and therefore his responsibility. So, if she'd caused another "accident", then it was up to him to resolve it.

* * *

Zuko got out of the balsa. Bai Island was small, rural island situated in the middle of the Fire Nation Gulf. The mental health facility was the biggest building on the entire island, being surrounded by smaller houses that belonged to the residents or employees of the health facility.

Zuko had informed the Kyoshi's that he was going to visit his sister, and Suki refused to let him go alone. They both walked towards the door of the building and before they could ring the bell, the doors opened.

"Fire Lord Zuko." A woman dressed in a red kimono bowed in greeting. "It's an honor to welcome you here."

Zuko nodded and stepped inside the building. The nurse guided him to the hall, furnished with red armchairs and sofas, beside some plants that also decorated the place. The woman faced him again.

"How can I help you?"

"I came here to see my sister," Zuko said quietly. "I wanna know what happened last night."

The woman's expression remained stoic. "She's fine. She just got a little bit anxious late at night," The nurse said sighing. "...When we told her that we were going to give her something to help her sleep, she got...angry," the nurse paused, glancing at her feet. "She...she breathed fire, burning the nurses holding her."

"How is she now?"

"She calmed down. The firebender guards controlled her, eventually."

"Did she say what happened?" Suki asked from behind Zuko. The woman shrugged.

"Some patients don't have reasons for being anxious," she said simply. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I wish to see her now," he asked. The woman hesitated, clearly reluctant. Still, she nodded slightly and gestured for him to follow.

Zuko's gaze was immediately met by the sight of his sister. She sat in a wheelchair, a straitjacket tightly binding her arms to her sides. Her dark hair hung limply about her shoulders, slightly unkempt and dull.

"Just give me a minute," Zuko muttered to Suki and she nodded, stepping away from him, ready for anything that might happen. A nurse produced a chair, which Zuko took gratefully and placed in front of his sister. He sat quietly, giving her a once over. She was leaning back slightly, her eyes closed.

"I knew that you'd come, Zu-Zu," she murmured. Zuko was staring at her mindfully.

"So you found a way to get my attention?" he asked coldly and Azula's eyes snapped open, her cold glare fixing on him.

"Don't be so cocky," she said coolly. "Not everything has to be about you, Fire Lord." A cynical smile cracked her face as she taunted Zuko, attempting to get a rise from him. His expression remained blank, however.

"What happened last night?" he asked and Azula began to laugh, wriggling inside the straitjacket for a better position.

"I just had a dream," she began. "a dream where I was using the crown, while you were using my straitjacket."

Zuko sighed heavily. "Azula, it doesn't have to be like this..." Zuko started, but Azula's loud, sarcastic cackle interrupted him.

"If the Fire Lord is saying it…" she trailed off, a mad smile dominating her face. "You don't need to worry, Zu-Zu. The next time you came to visit me, I won't be wearing this straitjacket."

Zuko didn't answer. Instead, he stared quietly at Azula as she ranted and raved.

"If you don't mind, Fire Lord, I'm tired," muttered Azula and Zuko nodded, watching the nurse grab Azula's wheelchair. He stood and followed her while she wheeled Azula to her room. Suki followed closely behind. They paused just outside Azula's room, watching quietly as she was pushed out of sight. Just as she disappeared, the crazed firebender muttered something under her breath that Zuko didn't quite catch. He shared a baffled glance with Suki, before turning to the nurse as she exited Azula's room.

"What did she say? Before she entered the room."

"She wished you good luck, Fire Lord."

* * *

Everything was quiet at the Royal Palace. The sun was starting to rise in the sky and the Fire Lord was waiting for the Avatar's arrival at the Coronation Plaza. The cold breeze of the morning blew strongly, making Zuko contract himself slightly. His personal guards were also there. Suki stood behind Zuko, facing the sky, waiting to see a huge air bison. Aside from the painted warriors, some of the imperial guards were also there, as usual.

Despite his excitement to finally see the airbender again, Zuko found his mind preoccupied with last night's events; primarily his conversation with Azula.

 _A dream where I was using the crown, while you were using my straitjacket._

The haunting statement swirled at the back of his mind, keeping him awake all night. Zuko fervently hoped Aang's arrival would distract him from his sister's sinister threats.

Suddenly, the Fire Lord noticed a huge creature flying across the sky, heading towards them. Zuko smiled at the sight of Appa. Sitting on the head of the animal was his friend airbender, who was slightly older since they'd last seen each other.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled as he jumped down off it when Appa touched the ground. He floated gracefully to the ground and walked towards the firebender. "It's been a while!"

"I agree," Zuko muttered sincerely. _"_ It's good to see you too, Appa," said Zuko, looking over Aang's shoulders. Appa grunted and Zuko smiled. It was then that Momo made his appearance, popping his head up over the Bison saddle and peering down below. Momo jumped off Appa and ran towards Aang, climbing his clothes and sitting on his shoulder. Zuko frowned. "Er… you brought Momo too?"

"Yeah," said Aang smirking. "He was missing Suki." The little lemur jumped off Aang's shoulder and threw himself towards the Kyoshi Warrior, landing in her open arms. Suki laughed and rubbed his belly.

"It's good to see you, Aang," Suki murmured softly. Aang grinned widely, much to the enjoyment of everyone present. Zuko saw Ty Lee shoot the Avatar a smirk, which he seemingly ignored.

"I came here for a quick visit," said Aang "Then I'm off to the South Pole."

"Are you also going to the Winter Solstice Festival?" Ty Lee asked Aang, shooting a grin to Suki as she spoke.

"Sure," he continued. "but I needed to visit the Fire Lord Zuko first," said the monk, looking at the firebender. Zuko smiled slightly and asked Aang to follow him to the Royal Palace.

Suki walked close behind them, the remaining warriors trailing after her in pairs aside from Ty Lee, who stayed behind to care for Appa.

When they reached the palace, Zuko guided Aang to the Imperial Office, the room right above the Throne Room. It was there that Zuko spent most of his time. The room had a big iron framed window, which overlooked the buildings around the Coronation Plaza. Zuko motioned for the warriors to leave, and they bowed politely before disappearing through the doorway. Once they were alone, Aang spoke.

"I can't believe it's been more than three years since I've seen you," he commented, searching for a place where he could sit. Momo lept onto Zuko's desk, curling up contentedly. "You look different. Your hair, it's longer now" he said, sitting in a red armchair in front of the table. Zuko smirked.

"Yeah, I like it this way," said the firebender, passing his fingers through his tied hair. Zuko sat in the chair behind his table. He stared at Aang, noticing how much he had changed. He didn't seem like the kid Zuko remembered. Aang had shaped up, his face less childish now and he'd grown taller as well, being as tall as Zuko. "What have you been doing these past three years?" he asked.

"It's been crazy. After you left Ba Sing Se, Katara, Sokka and I decided to go to the Kyoshi Island with Suki"

"How long did you stay there?" Zuko asked

"About six months." Aang shrugged. "But eventually you asked Suki to come with the others warriors. Sokka and Katara left to the south again, to help their father with the tribe"

"And did you join them?"

"No," muttered Aang slowly. "they needed their time with their people." His expression was downcast as he spoke.

"Where have you been, then?"

"I found some air acolytes," he chirped happily.

"What?" Zuko frowned. "You found more airbenders?"

"No" Aang shrugged, with a big smirk on his face. "They're all nonbenders, but they like and live the philosophy and the culture of the air nomads." He paused. "Actually, they were my fan club, but I turned them into air acolytes"

"You had a fan club?" Zuko asked and Aang blushed.

"Sort of," he giggled. His laughter was infectious, and soon Zuko joined in, chuckling at the thought of starry-eyed girls starting a fan club for Aang. It was a silly thought. After awhile, their laughter subsided, a silence settling between them.

"I'm not used yet to see Suki here," Aang started saying, uneasy with the silence. "After my stay in the Kyoshi Island, I rarely saw her again."

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Zuko.

"About three months ago." Aang shrugged. "Sokka and I visit the Kyoshi Island and we met Suki there"

"She was recruiting more warrior to come to the Fire Nation with her," said Zuko and Aang nodded.

"That was what she told us."

"Only you two visited her that time?"

"Yeah. Sokka and I were traveling to Ba Sing Se when we heard news from Suki. Sokka decided to visit her before he came back to the South Pole," the airbender said, smiling. "Toph is somewhere in the Earth Kingdom teaching some earthbenders. She's constantly moving around. Katara stayed in the South Pole."

Zuko frowned and cleared his throat. "What were you and Sokka doing at Ba Sing Se?" He asked. Aang's smile faltered. He sighed deeply before continuing.

"That's exactly why I'm here. Sokka asked me to go with him there to meet the Earth Queen. He needed to transmit some information from his tribe to her"

"I heard that he's now the Southern Water Tribe ambassador," Zuko said, remembering one of Suki's comments.

"That's right," Aang said. "But, when I met the queen she talked with me about you. Zuko, Queen Hou Ting is not happy about the Fire Nation colonies. Actually, she is not happy that there are _colonies"_

"I know that," Zuko said coldly, feeling a headache starting to grown. "For a while now she's been sending me letters and ultimatums. She wants her lands back and also that I take all the Fire Nation citizens out of there." He gestured to the mountain of papers beside Momo on his desk; all letters from Queen Hou Ting. Aang just nodded.

"She asked me, the Avatar, to come here and talk with you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked rudely, making Aang blink a few times, surprised with his old friend behavior.

"That's why I came here," the monk said, his tone serious. "We can resolve this together."

Zuko chuckled dryly.

"Hou Ting is a spoiled woman," he said, remembering the woman two years older than him that he met in Ba Sing Se nearly four years ago. "The people in those lands have already settled down and built their homes and lives there about a hundred years ago"

"But she is still the queen," Aang said seriously. "If she's trying to forcefully remove these people, then we need to help them."

At this Zuko scoffed. "Like what? Convince them to get out of her way?" His tone was harsh, and he winced a little as Aang sighed.

"Maybe we can go there to see their situation," Aang said and Zuko stayed quiet for a moment, considering the Avatar's words. Zuko had yet to set foot in the colonies, having not visited any since long before the war ended.

Seeing that Zuko was still in silence, Aang continued to talk. "It'll be like old times again," he said excitedly. "I'm sure that Sokka would like to help. Katara too."

Zuko quivered when he heard the last name.

"Maybe this is something that I should do on my own"

"We can help you" Aang argued, but Zuko shook his head.

"I'm the Fire Lord. This is my responsibility." Zuko stood abruptly, his gaze wandering to the window. He heard Aang's chair grate against the floor and turned to see the Avatar glaring daggers at him.

"Why are you acting like this?" Aang snapped.

"Acting like what?" Zuko asked.

"You've been practically hiding from us!" Aang said, his arms waving about as he spoke. "You haven't even sent a quick note or anything!"

"I'm not," Zuko returned harshly. "I'm just doing what I must as Fire Lord!"

"You barely talk with any of us" Aang continued talking, raising his voice. He has been upset with Zuko's lack of information for a while now. "You never left the Fire Nation since your coronation."

"None of you know the responsibilities that I have." The firebender raised his voice, feeling his throat burning. Aang shook his head.

"Really? Who do you think you're talking with?" he said rudely, moving his arms and pointing to the arrow on his head. "I did things that I didn't want to do. I took someone's life. So, don't tell me that I don't understand your responsibilities. Even so, I never abandoned a friend. _Not a single one."_ Aang stared Zuko seriously, his voice echoing inside the firebender's head.

A burning hot anger washed over him, making the firebender snap. "Yes, I remember how well you handled your responsibilities in the past," Zuko growled, his knuckles white from how tightly his fists here clenched. "Like when you ran away and hid in an iceberg for one hundred years!"

The words exploded from him before he could really think about what he was saying. A quick glance at Aang's hurt expression and Zuko knew he made a mistake.

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. He narrowed his eyes and continued to talk aggressively.

"But I grew up! I've learned with my mistakes!" Aang cried. "And you should do the same!" His shoulders slumped in resignation as the young Avatar pleaded with Zuko. "What I did was wrong, but that was the past. I don't run now, and I never turn my back on someone who asks for my help."

Zuko tossed his arms in the air and snorted, making the fire in the fireplace light up. This scared Momo, who ran towards Aang to hide. Zuko ignored the lemur, shaking with rage as he glared at the wall.

"Maybe I just want to be on my own," he said coldly, turning his back to Aang.

"I once knew a Fire Lord who pushed away everyone that cared about him," Aang said quietly.

Zuko laughed. "Which member of my family are you comparing me with now?" he asked ironically.

"Sozin died alone, with no friends. He even pushed the people he loved away," continued the monk. Zuko took a deep breath and turned again to face Aang. The Avatar was staring at him, still angry with the firebender.

As he looked at Aang, Zuko wondered if he knew about what happened after his fight with Azula; if Katara had told him about them. He wondered if she was with Aang right now if she had forgotten him like she seemed to back in Ba Sing Se. The firebender felt his rage growing inside him as he clenched his fist. As much as he hated it, Aang was right; he had been absent for three years. He'd thought that if he kept himself busy all the time, he wouldn't have time to think about his feelings for Katara and how much he missed the company of his old friends. He tried to kept himself away from them, just to avoid thinking about a certain someone that often crossed his mind.

For three and a half years, Zuko had tried to forget about Katara. And for three and a half years, he wondered if she'd forgotten about him too.

"You're not alone Zuko" Aang murmured softly, interrupting his thoughts. "You have friends, friends who want to be here for you."

Zuko said nothing. Aang sighed and called Momo.

"I'm going to the South Pole," said the monk as Momo clambered onto his shoulder. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

As Aang stepped through the doorway, Zuko cleared his throat, making the avatar pause.

"I'll... I'll think about it," he said. He motioned towards the doorway. "At least let me walk you out."

They both walked in silence towards Appa. The Kyoshi Warriors followed them, but when they got at Appa (which was being fed by Ty Lee), they stopped and gave them some space.

"I hope to see you again soon," Aang said, facing Zuko.

"I hope so too." Zuko murmured. The airbender was ready to mount his bison when a laugh froze him on the ground. He looked back to Zuko to see if was him who had laughed, but Zuko was confused as well. They both looked around, trying to find where it came from.

And there, standing a few steps away from the buildings, a man was staring at them. He had dark hair and an olive skin. He was dressed with a red armor, similar to the Fire Nation army's armor, however, in the center of it was a lotus flower printed.

"Going so soon, Avatar?" the man asked, his voice booming through the buildings. "I didn't expect you to attempt my little ceremony."

"Who are you?" Zuko asked, his question ringing out like a challenge. The atmosphere was tense. The slight shuffling from behind him told Zuko that the Kyoshi Warriors were moving into position, ready to take out the man if necessary.

The man just laughed, louder this time.

"My name, Fire Lord Zuko, is Tai Long," he said, walking slowly towards Zuko. More men appeared behind Tai Long, all adorned in the same strange armor.

"I'm just a humble servant of the true Fire Lord." Tai Long sneered.

"And who is this truly Fire Lord?" Zuko asked, his voice level. He noticed all the men behind Tai Long, also noticing that there were more behind him. He was surrounded by tens men. He started to feel his throat burning.

Tai Long just laughed and looked back. It was when Zuko saw who was standing behind that man, wearing the same red armor.

"Hello, little brother." Azula crooned. Beside her stood the nurse from the day before.

 _She wished you good luck, Fire Lord._

Zuko realized what that was about. Azula was there to take his place and become the Fire Lord, as she always wished to do.

 _A dream where I was using the crown while you were using my straitjacket_

 _Shit._ She didn't dream about it. She was just warning him about what was going to happen!

Aang looked in panic at Zuko, also realizing why Azula was there.

Suki yelled to her girls to be ready.

"Guards!" Zuko yelled. The guards were already on fighting stance, however, they didn't move. Zuko frowned. "Guards, take her!" he screamed, pointing to his sister, but none of them moved. Zuko looked straight into one of the guard's eyes and for a moment he thought to recognize him, but he didn't know from where. The guards started to walk towards Zuko, ready to attack him. Zuko looked at Azula and noticed that she was laughing.

"They're not listening to me" Zuko muttered in shock.

"Fire." It was the only word that Azula spoke. At the chilling command, the guards raised their fists and fired.

Choas erupted. Zuko dropped to the ground, barely rolling away in time. Heat blistered his skin as the flames danced dangerously close, scorching the ground where he previously stood.

It was then that the Kyoshi Warriors attacked, many using the chi blocking techniques taught by Ty Lee. Zuko grimaced as a few of Azula's men dropped to the ground uselessly, feeling slight sympathy for the firebending guards.

But only slightly.

Maniacal laughter interrupted Zuko's thoughts, and the Fire Lord whirled around to see Tai Long launch a fireball directly at him. A gust of wind parted the flames, and Aang slid to a halt beside him. Immediately, the Avatar stomped the earth and a dirt wall erected before them, giving what little protection it could. Suki appeared behind the two, keeping guard from behind.

"There's too many!" Aang shouted. As soon as the words left the airbender's mouth, the rock wall he'd created collapsed into the earth, leaving Zuko and his companions gawking. The three faced each other in panic. They looked at the chaos in front of them and then realized that earthbenders were present too.

One earthbender ran after them and then, for their total surprise, he bent lava towards them. Aang quickly snatched control of the lava, stopping the river of lava to reach them. Zuko blasted fire towards the enemy earthbender, maneuvering away from Aang and the cascade of lava. A huge rock was chucked at them, but Aang managed to block it, sparing Zuko once again. Suki was fighting as hard as she could, but she couldn't avoid noticing that her warriors, her friends, were falling on the ground.

Zuko's mind wondered as he fought off guard after guard. _Why were they doing this?_ He quickly looked up and saw Azula staring at him. She stood there amidst the fighting, observing him as he fell. Zuko knocked the guard out, defeating him, and glanced at the madness around him. Kyoshi Warriors were falling left and right, loyal to the end. He saw his friends, Suki and Aang, being two of the last to stand and fight. He gazed returned to Azula, and he wondered if this was the end.

He never saw it coming.

"Zuko!"

Zuko jerked his attention to the Avatar, time slowing down. Aang's eyes were wide as he gazed at something behind Zuko.

"Look out!"

He turned just in time to see a boulder coming at him. The big rock collided violently against Zuko left side. He heard a noise of something breaking and in the next second, he felt a delirious pain coming from his left arm. Not supporting the pain he fell on his knees on the ground.

When he tried to get up, he looked down at his left arm and for his shock, it seemed that his shoulder was no longer there. His sight went dizzy and he tried to focus on the scene in front of him. All he could see were blots and shades of lights.

Suki gasped at the sight of Zuko's crumpled form. He groaned once and struggled to rise, only to collapse again. The sight prompted her into motion, and Suki found herself running to her fallen friend. She put his shoulder back in the place. Zuko moaned with the pain.

"Get him out of here!" Aang yelled. "I'll handle these guys!"

"But how will you escape?" Suki asked, helping Zuko to put his arm over her shoulder. Aang blocked a few attacks before answering.

"I'll meet you guys. Don't' worry about me." He pointed to Appa, who was holding his own against the enemy benders. "Take Appa and get out of here!"

Suki nodded. She needed to protect Zuko, that was her mission. She ran with him towards Appa. Aang leaped into the air and pounded into the earth, creating a dense dust cloud to give Suki and Zuko some cover. Suki watched more flashes of light erupt through the hazy cloud of dirt, but Aang managed to block them all. Suki helped Zuko to climb the bison, however, when Zuko was finally over the saddle, a boulder covered with lava came towards Appa, scaring it and making it jump. Zuko lost his balance and collapsed on the saddle, over his injured arm. The pain that he felt was so strong that he fainted.

Suki grabbed fistfuls of Appa's fur and began yanking herself up. She almost lost her balance when the bison jumped. She hauled herself to Appa's head, holding tightly his reins. Suki looked back to see if Aang was close enough to join them, but he was nowhere to be seen. She could only see an earthbender raising a rock from a pool of lava. As fast as a blink, the lavabender threw the rock with lava at them. In order to avoid being hit, Suki ordered Appa to dodge. The lavabender came closer and started to melt the ground towards the bison. Seeing the boiled lava, Appa jumped once more. Suki held tightly its ribbons and made it took off. Appa started to fly away from that chaos.

Guiding the animal, Suki gazed into the Coronation Plaza. It was swathed in dust and ashes. A clearing in the dust and rubble revealed the unsettling sight of Azula. The former princess glared at Suki, her expression cool and calculating.

She knew that Suki had Zuko with her.

It was then that Azula smiled, a terrifying and cruel smile. Suki shuddered and flicked Appa's reigns, guiding the air bison away from Azula's sight.

"Aang, where are you?" Suki muttered, feeling her heart tighten. She glanced back at Zuko's unconscious form. She needed to find someone to heal him. Zuko moaned, feeling his body very weak. Suki knew what she had to do. With tears in her eyes, she spared one last glance at the scarred plaza before tugging Appa's reins and guiding him south.

"Come on Appa," she murmured, trying to encourage the air bison to fly as fast as he could. Suki could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks as thoughts of her friends flitted through her mind.

She left them all.

She left Aang.

Suki heard another soft moan, so she looked back again to see Zuko attempting to roll. He was trying to take the weight away from his left side. She felt her throat burning, but she knew that she had to do what she did. It was her duty to protect the Fire Lord, her friend.

"Don't worry, Zuko," she murmured. "Soon you'll be safe in the South Pole."

This was the last thing Zuko heard before he fainted once more in Appa's saddle, as they flew as fast as Appa could, carry them towards the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

 **N/A: I know it's been a while, but I'M BACK! Thanks to all who favorited, followed, reviewed and kept up with the fic! So many countries! I'm honored!** _ **(EDIT 06-20-2016:**_ **vixensheart** **beta'd this chapter! Yeah!)**

 **Only a few quick explanations. During the events of The Promise, Mai actually asked the Kyoshi warriors to help Zuko as his royal guard. About the air acolytes, they were really part of Aang's fan club. I know that in the canon, Aang really had difficulty accepting those people as part of his own culture and people, but three and a half years have passed in my story. He eventually managed to deal with his own prejudices and now he is very happy with his new bald friends!**

 **I'm really really really really really trying not to delay the fic!**

 **PLEASE,** **let me know what you're thinking. I'd love to hear your feedback!**

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Underneath The Tundra

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Underneath The Tundra: Part 1**

Katara was working in the Healing Center when she looked at the window and realized how dark it was. It wasn't too late, but the sky was already dark due to the shortening days. The winter solstice was growing closer, meaning the nights were getting longer.

However, the darkness didn't bother the Water Tribe natives, who were all well used with that. Truthfully, it was kind of the opposite. Since Pakku brought with him waterbenders and healers from the North, the wintertime was the most festive and amusing season of the whole year. The winter would start at the Winter Solstice Festival, which would happen in a few days. That festival was one of many things that Pakku brought with him when he moved to the South nearly four years ago. He was given a mission to help the South and that included teaching the art of the waterbending and healing, as well as the old festivals and costumes from the North.

The Healing Center was built about two years ago. The healers from the North worked there since its inauguration, ready to help anyone that might need and also teach their technique to new waterbenders. Unlike the others buildings, which were all igloos, the Healing Center was built with oak wood, being extremely solid. It had two rooms: one filled with stretchers and armchairs to receive the wounded, and the other one was smaller, having only a bath on the floor, which was used to submerge the badly wounded to receive an intensive treatment.

Since Katara was the only waterbender in the South until Pakku's arrival, she was invited to join the healers to help them and also to improve her technique. At first, she didn't want to accept the invitation. She was very busy helping her father and brother to rule the Tribe. The first two years after her returning, she helped the others benders to rebuild and build houses for the people. However, Pakku convinced her that she needed to use her skills on something else and although she was a brilliant waterbender, she still needed to improve her healing.

Katara accepted although she wasn't happy about that. But she had to admit that the classes were very interest and different from what she thought. When she studied it in the North, her master used a doll to show the waterbenders the flow of the water in the body. But here, her master believed more in the practice. Katara healed almost everyone in her tribe, treating bruises and cuts. Everyone was thankful for her abilities and presence in the tribe. That warmed her heart and encouraged her to continue. Her master, Kaato, was really proud of her, as well as Pakku.

"Still here, Katara?" said her master Kaato, taking Katara away from her thoughts. He was as old as Pakku. He had a long white hair, which was usually tied in a braid. He had deep blue eyes and he always had a gentle smile on his lips. "The others healers have already gone," he said.

"I know. I'm just cleaning up some things," she muttered softly, straightening the stretchers of the healing room.

"You have really improved your waterbending here," he said, also helping her to straighten the stretchers. "Maybe you are now ready to do the submerged healing."

Katara faced him surprised, but he noticed that her eyes were shining.

"Really?" She said enthusiastically. She was really curious to use the bath for a long time. Kaato nodded, still smiling.

"You're a wonderful waterbender and an example for the whole Tribe," he said. "I'm sure one day you'll be the best healer in the world"

Katara was touched. She bowed to thank her master, being very glad for meeting that old and gentle man in her life. He also bowed to her before he turned his back and headed out of the Healing Center. He lived in a small house next to the building, so if anyone had urgency, they would know where to find him.

Katara grabbed her things and also headed out of the building, turning the lights off before going out, walking towards the Tribe downtown. She and Sokka were living in her father's house since their arrival. Gran Gran was living with Pakku just a few igloos north of her house. However, as often as they could, Hakoda and his kids always visit Kana to have dinner together. And that night wasn't different.

As she walked towards Kana's house, she noticed some kids playing around in the snow, throwing snowballs and waterbending the ice beneath their feet. She smiled with that. Since the arrival of the northern waterbenders, her village became so… alive! When she walked by the Tribe Central Square, she noticed some people decorating it for the Winter Solstice Festival. It was all very colorful and bright, illuminating the Tribe. The waterbenders also created ornate arches to decorate the square.

The South Water Tribe was very different. If Katara wasn't there to help and watch it grow, she wouldn't recognize her own home.

She reached her grandmother's house. Kana and Pakku were sitting at the table in the middle of the room, drinking their tea and waiting for their grandchildren.

"Katara!" Pakku opened his arms to welcome the waterbender. Katara hugged him fondly. "How was your day in the Healing Center?" he asked. However, before she could answer, Sokka opened the front door in a hurry, breathless.

"Katara" he exclaimed, trying to recover his breath. "Hurry up" he yelled, turning his back and running away from the house. Katara looked at Pakku in shock. She stood up quickly and ran after her brother.

"Sokka" she yelled. "What happened?"

"A guard told me that he saw a bison flying across the sky," he said.

"Is it Aang?" she asked

"They didn't tell me" he answered. "They told me that it landed in the harbor. I came here first to warn you" he continued, running quickly. Katara felt her heart beating fast. Aang had written to her that he would show up for the Festival, but he didn't tell her when he would arrive. Since she left him to come back to the South Pole, they tried to see each other as often as they could. He always managed to visit her in her home. However, after the events of Ba Sing Se, they never talked about _them_.

They reached the harbor. Katara surpassed Sokka and was the first of the two to get there. She noticed that there were a lot of waterbending guards there. She listened as one of the guards told Sokka that the animal arrived there just a few minutes ago. She walked through them and then she finally saw the big air bison.

"Appa" she exclaimed, running after the animal. She noticed that someone was standing next to the animal and when she stepped closer to it, she realized it was Suki.

"Katara" Suki sighed, running after the girl and dropping herself into her arms. "I'm so glad to see you," she said. Katara hugged back, confused to see her there.

"What happened?" Katara asked, still hugging Suki, noticing that she was shaking and seemed to be in shock.

"Suki" Sokka yelled behind Katara. He ran after the warrior and hugged her tightly. He noticed that her clothes were burned and torn.

"I didn't know where to go," she said, hugging Sokka. "I needed to save him. He needs to be healed!" Katara felt her heart tightening. She looked at Appa and then she realized that it also seemed like it had just been on a battlefield.

"Aang" she muttered slowly. She walked towards Appa and she quickly climbed it. However, when she looked over the saddle, she was surprised to see that Aang wasn't there.

The Fire Lord Zuko was there, instead.

"Zuko" she exclaimed and Sokka also turned his face to see her. She approached him, noticing his burned and torn clothes. He was all dirty and seemed very weak. However, when he listened to his name, he opened his eyes for a moment.

The first thing he saw was a pair of big blue eyes staring at him.

"Katara," Zuko muttered very slowly, barely hearable, but she could listen to him. She moved her hand to touch his arm, but as she touched his left arm, he groaned in pain, making her quickly back her hand off. He tried to say something else, but he felt very weak. He couldn't move a finger.

"He needs help!" she yelled. The waterbenders guards, that were near them, climbed the bison to help. However, when one of the guards tried to take Zuko's arm over his shoulder, the firebender howled in pain.

"Hold on!" Katara cried, holding Zuko's body so he wouldn't collapse on the saddle again. "I think his arm is broken," she said, helping him to lay over Appa's saddle, being very careful to not touch the injured area again.

"I can help him," a familiar voice said behind Katara. She looked back and saw Pakku standing on the ground. He followed her when she left his house. Katara nodded and then Pakku raised his arms, bending the ice on the ground and leading it towards the saddle. He immersed Zuko's body with the water. Zuko didn't feel any pain, but he could feel the coldness of the water on his back. Pakku kept bending the water and then he turned it into a solid icy stretcher under him. He lifted the stretcher carefully, taking the firebender off the saddle. The others waterbenders helped the master to lift the stretcher to the ground. The guards created some holders in the stretcher to help them to carry Zuko to the village.

"We must get him to the Healing Center," said Pakku and the waterbenders nodded. Katara approached to the stretcher.

"You should come with us," Pakku said to Suki, also worried about her.

"I'm fine," she said sincerely. "Just help him." Pakku nodded and started to run towards the Healing Center.

"I'm gonna take Appa to the stable," said Sokka, walking towards the bison.

"I'll help you," said Suki. Katara looked at them and nodded, telling that she would be in the Healing Center as she started to run. She was able to reach the stretcher and helped the guards to carry Zuko.

The waterbenders carried Zuko through the whole village. Pakku was walking ahead of them, telling the people to give space so they could pass. The natives seemed curious about who was the person they were carrying, but none of them could recognize the Fire Lord. Katara kept herself walking near Zuko's face, wondering why he was like that. _What happened?_ She was really confused and worried.

Pakku reached Kaato's house, knocking the oak door to call him.

"Kaato" yelled the old waterbender. Not so long after that, the front door opened and Kaato appeared dressing his pajamas. He faced Pakku with his smile, however, he noticed that Katara was behind him and behind her were the guards carrying a stretcher. Kaato expression changed immediately. "It's an emergency," said Pakku. Kaato nodded and quickly asked them to follow him towards the Healing building. He opened the door and asked them to bring Zuko over the bed. Being very carefully, Pakku bent the water away from Zuko's body, dropping it outside the building.

"Fine," said Kaato, analyzing the firebender. "I need you all to leave. Except for you, Katara. I'll need you here" he said and the others nodded and headed towards the door, knowing that they wouldn't be useful anymore. Katara walked towards the bed and Kaato kept analyzing Zuko's injuries.

"I think he broke his arm," she said and Kaato nodded without looking at her. He took Zuko's left arm and carefully raised it up, noticing Zuko's doleful face.

"He also dislocated his left shoulder," he said, gently pressing his fingers through the firebender side. "I'm afraid to say he also broke two ribs" he continued and faced Katara. She felt her heart tightened even more.

"Can you walk?" Kaato asked Zuko. The firebender moaned before answering.

"I'm not sure," he said, still in a great amount of pain. Kaato nodded.

"Katara, help me get him seated"

Katara held Zuko's back gently, putting his right arm over her shoulder. Slowly, she helped him get seated. Zuko trembled with that movement.

"His shoulder was put back in place, but not completely," said Kaato, with his hands over Zuko's left shoulder. He turned to face Zuko before he continued. "This might hurt," he said and before Zuko could ask _'what?'_ , Kaato put his shoulder back in place. The pain he felt was so strong that he struggled to hold back the screaming, grabbing whatever clothes of Katara's he could reach and grip them as hard as he could. He felt dizzy, the pain was so intense that he struggled to not pass out.

After awhile his pain was gone, but his arm still felt numb. Zuko realized then that he had his face buried in Katara's shoulder. He tried to face her and met her eyes. She looked very worried.

"We should take him to the bath," said Kaato. He helped Zuko to stand up and helped the firebender to walk very slowly towards the other room. When Kaato opened the door, Zuko noticed a bath filled with water on the floor. The old master helped him to get into the water with his clothes on. Being helped by the two waterbenders, Zuko stepped carefully into the bath, feeling the cold water touching his skin. He sat slowly and submerged his body almost completely, leaving only his head off the water. He looked up and noticed the two benders gazing at him.

Kaato turned to Katara. "You can take care of him," he said. Katara looked back to him in shock, she didn't expect her first full submerge healing would be with Zuko. "Don't worry," said Kaato gently. "You are more than ready"

Zuko didn't understand, but he noticed that Katara took a deep breath before she sat on the floor near the bath. Zuko was facing her mindfully. She was different: her face was slightly slimmer and her hair was shorter than he remembered. But her eyes, _her big blue eyes,_ were the same. Katara raised her arms and began to move them in rhythmical flow, swaying her arms. The water began to shine and Zuko also felt that it had warmed up. Katara could feel the energy of his wounds over the water. She felt the fractures of his bones and the ligament of his arm that had ruptured. She continued to bend the water, feeling the energy of his injuries gradually dissipate in the energy of water.

Zuko could feel his body warming up. The pain wasn't so intense anymore and his muscles were starting to relax. He was feeling very weak, but not like before when he was over Appa. He was now feeling _tired._ The last thing he saw was Katara and how she seemed very focused on what she was doing.

"Katara" he muttered while he slowly closed his eyes. She was scared when she saw that and without stopping her bending, she looked up to find her master's eyes.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "It's normal to sleep when the body is submerged." He kneeled and sat beside her. "You're doing a great job, Katara," he said, patting her back. She slightly smiled and faced again the firebender, keeping concentrated in her bending.

An hour had passed since their arrival, but Katara didn't notice the time passing by. She was only feeling her heart racing, trying to understand what had happened to him.

"I think that's enough," said Kaato, gently touching Katara's shoulder. She nodded and slowly dropped her arms, stopping the bending. The water returned to its normal state. "When the water gets cold, he'll wake," he said.

Katara stared at Zuko while he was sleeping. However, she and Kaato listened as the front door opened and someone seemed to walk in. The second door also opened and Hakoda appeared behind it.

"Chief Hakoda," said Kaato, standing up and bowing to greet Katara's father.

"How is he?" he asked, staring at Zuko in the water. He looked back to his daughter that was sitting on the floor. He recognized the sadness in her eyes.

"He'll be fine. Katara took care of him, he won't have any further complications with his wounds" he said, facing Katara with his gentle smile. "However, he'll need some local treatment on his arm during the next days" he continued.

"I'll do that," said Katara quickly and Kaato nodded.

"As soon as he wakes up, we'll take him to one of the beds, so he could rest," the master said, but Hakoda raised his hand.

"No," he said seriously. "As far as we know, he _is_ the Fire Lord. No one should know that he is here. He'll stay in my house to get healed," stated the chief. Katara faced her father with wide eyes.

"Dad, what do you know?" she asked hesitantly, but he only shook his head.

"We'll talk about this back home," he said, staring at Katara. He turned his face to Kaato. "I need to ask you to not tell anybody that he was here," he said, pointing to Zuko. The master nodded without asking anything.

"As soon as he wakes, I'll help you to take him to your home," said Kaato and Hakoda thanked him.

After fifteen minutes, Zuko finally waked up. He tried to move, but he felt the weight of his soaked clothes. The three Water Tribe natives noticed the movement and quickly headed towards him. Katara kneeled on his height.

"Zuko," she said softly, relieved to see that he was awake. "How are you feeling?"

Zuko considered that question and after awhile he sighed before answering.

"With less pain," he said, trying to move his left arm. "But my arm is still numb"

"That's because you broke the humerus and deeply hurt several posterior ligaments," said Kaato and Zuko gazed at him with wide eyes. "You also dislocated your left shoulder and broke two left ribs."

"Just that?" he asked bitterly.

"No. You also have scratches and burns all over your body" said the master. Zuko took a deep breath. _Shit_. Things were really bad.

"We have to immobilize your arm," said Katara, facing the firebender.

"Okay," said Zuko without facing her. Kaato helped him to get out of the bath and guided him towards the other room. Katara used her waterbending to dry his clothes, dropping the water into the bath again. Zuko sat in one of the armchairs of the first room. Katara and her father were observing Kaato as he took a knife and cut the rest of the sleeve of Zuko's vest. With his arm exposed, Katara saw the extension of his wounds and bruises. Kaato took a band and wrapped it around the firebender left arm. He finished his work using a sling to give support to the firebender's arm.

When his work was done, he asked Zuko if it was comfortable, but Zuko only muttered in response. He stood up from the armchair, still feeling his body weak. Hakoda asked him to follow him and he, Katara and her father headed to the chief's house.

The minute Zuko stepped outside the Healing Center, he felt a cold wind cutting his body. He shrunk himself, trying to keep his body warm. Katara noticed his struggle.

"I'll give you some warmer clothes," she said softly, touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said rudely, stepping away from her. He kept following Hakoda. Katara jumped with that and looked at him with wide eyes. However, she didn't say anything and kept walking towards her house.

When they reached the chief's house, Zuko noticed that it seemed bigger than the others houses he briefly saw in the village. It was an igloo with an oak front door. Zuko sighed, thinking how cold it would be on the inside. But for his total surprise, when Hakoda opened the front door, the firebender realized how wrong he was. It was an igloo, but its structure was made of wood and some kind of coating that didn't let the cold come in. Besides, the house was furnished with fur and pieces of weaving on the walls. It was completely different from the igloos and tents that Zuko saw in past when he tried to catch Aang.

What appeared to be the main room, was full of people, all sitting next to a table. Sokka and Suki were there, sitting beside Pakku and an old lady that Zuko thought to be Katara's Grandmother. When they entered the room, a silence was established. They all looked at Hakoda and Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said Pakku, staring at the boy. "Tell us what happened" he continued. Zuko sighed, he didn't want to talk about that and he wasn't even sure about what to say to them. Luckily, the woman next to Pakku raised her hand.

"He doesn't have to," she said and then she looked at Suki. "From what Suki already told us, he needs to rest," she muttered tenderly, facing now the firebender. Zuko nodded, feeling thankful for her.

"He can stay in my room," said Sokka, standing up from the floor, but Katara was faster.

"I'll show him," she said, heading towards Sokka's room. There were four doors in the living room. Katara had a room for herself, as well as Sokka and his father. The other door led to a bathroom. Zuko followed the waterbender. He passed through the door and took a look at the room. The bed on the floor had a lot of blankets and fur and there was also a small bedside table beside it with a lighted lantern. There were pieces of weaving on the wall and a small trunk in the corner of the room.

Katara closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" she asked him and he could tell that she was both worried and angry with him. He faced her for a moment before he looked away.

He was exhausted, to say the least. He couldn't find words to describe what he had passed back in the Fire Nation. The images of his guards crossed his mind. Not a single one moved to help him. _No one._ He was starting to feel miserable. He, the Fire Lord, had escaped as a dog, and now he was trying to hide in the middle of the literal firebender's nightmare: cold, with almost no sunlight.

 _Such a nice way to discover your political approval._ He snorted, not being able to face Katara. He just couldn't have her there, staring at him and waiting for an answer. Not in that moment.

"I'm tired," he said coldly, walking towards the bed.

"Zuko…" she tried to reach his right arm, but he took it away from her.

"Katara, please," he said, staring deeply into her eyes. She felt the intensity on his eyes. He was angry, broken and _hurt_. It was the same eyes that she saw the last time they met in Ba Sing Se. She took a deep breath, feeling her heart aching inside her chest.

"I hope you sleep well," she murmured cheerlessly, lowering her head before getting out of the room. Zuko was looking at her with the corner of his eyes when she closed the door. He laid on the bed, not even bothering with taking his clothes off, or what was left of his clothes. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the images from Azula's attack crossed his mind. He opened his eyes and rubbed it with his right hand.

 _Shit. This will be a long night._

He turned his body to the other side and started to stare at the lantern over the bedside table. It lights illuminated partially the room. He observed as the flames seemed to flow and for a second he thought if he'd be able to firebend with his arm broken. As much as that thought intrigued him, he was so tired to get up and try it. He closed his eyes again, harder this time. The images came back again. He remembered the flames, the dust in the air, the rocks being thrown at him. All that happened in the middle of the Coronation Plaza. Suddenly he also remembered that it was the same place where Katara had kissed him.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. This will definitely be a long night._

* * *

While Zuko was struggling with his own thoughts, Katara returned to the main room and sat beside Pakku. They were still on the table, without saying any word. As much as Katara was shocked to see Zuko there, part of her was happy with that. After Ba Sing Se, they never spoke with each other again. The only news that she had from him came from Sokka when he talked with Suki.

"We haven't had any news from him over four years and suddenly he appeared like this" comment Sokka from the other side of the table.

Katara frowned. "What happened?" she asked her father, but before he could answer, Suki was the one to speak first.

"They ousted him from the throne," she said seriously, telling the story all over again. Katara was listening to her mindfully, not quite believing in what she was hearing. Although Suki was by that time without makeup, her eyes were red and she seemed tired. "I don't know who attacked us, but the man leading them was called Tai Long," she said, remembering that godforsaken laugh.

"Azula was also with them," complemented Sokka and Suki nodded. Katara was slack-jawed.

"Azula?" she yelled, forgetting that Zuko could listen what they were saying. "But wasn't she locked in an asylum?" she asked slowly. Suki took a deep breath before continuing.

"She was" she began. "Zuko and I visit her the day before. Everything seemed normal. She was using a straightjacket…I-I should have noticed that something was wrong…I could have saved..."

"Suki" Sokka started to say, rubbing her back gently. "It wasn't your fault".

Suki shook her head. "No! My mission was to save him. I was his personal guard… I-I failed" she said weakly, her hands were trembling.

"You didn't fail, my dear," said Kana, gently touching Suki's cold hands.

"But I left my girls behind!" she said nervously. "They fell and I didn't come back to them. I barely saved Zuko. I didn't come back to save Aang" she continued, snuffling.

"Aang?" Katara jumped. "He was there? What happened to him?" she asked and Suki stared her, feeling herself like crap.

"I don't know," said Suki, lowering her head. "The last time I saw him, he told me to take Zuko out of there, and that he would find a way to deal with those men."

"And where is he now?" asked Katara, shivering, trying not to think about the worst. _No, no, no, no. He can't be gone._

"I don't know," said Suki sincerely. "When I tried to find Aang, they threw a boulder with lava upon us. Appa took off and I couldn't see anything down there. Only dust and ashes"

"He is alive," said Sokka, facing his sister. "From what Suki told us, he probably had entered in the Avatar state and kicked the butts out of them," muttered Sokka and Katara sighed. Aang had only told her that he couldn't enter the Avatar state anymore.

"The Fire Lord might still be in danger," said Hakoda, pulling Katara away from her worries. She turned her back to face her father. "If they find out that he is here, they will kill him"

"And destroy the village" continued Pakku and Hakoda nodded. Katara faced her old master, feeling her throat burning.

"No!" she said angrily. "We'll not abandon him"

"No one will abandon nobody, sweet," said Hakoda, pressing his hand over his daughter's shoulder. "I didn't forget what he did for me in the past. Or should I say, for _us?_ I own him" he continued, remembering how that boy along with his son saved him from the prison in the past. Katara nodded, feeling relief.

"Yet," began Pakku. "It's better that no one knows that he is here. At least for now."

"Granpa-Ku is right," said Sokka, making with Pakku took a deep breath.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not call me like that?" muttered Pakku without patience.

"The point is that we must know what truly happened," continued Hakoda, interrupting Pakku. "Who is this organization that controls the army and have Azula as their ally"

"And also what happened with Aang," murmured Katara and her father nodded.

"Maybe we should also contact the Elder Ones from the Water Tribe," said Pakku. "We also must ask for our traders to get information about the Fire Nation."

Hakoda agreed with Pakku. They along with Sokka started to discuss their plan. They would make a meeting with the family leaders of the Tribe to explain the situation and to ask them to keep the secret about the location of the Fire Lord, for the safety of the whole Tribe. Pakku committed himself to write a letter to the Elder Ones, asking them to come to the South to talk about that subject.

After hours of debating, Kana announced that she was tired and that Suki also needed to rest. They could continue that discussion on the following day. Katara borrowed to Suki some of her clothes, so the warrior could be more comfortable. Sokka left the house with his grandmother and Pakku, he would stay with them in the guest room while Zuko was sleeping in his room.

Katara shared her room with Suki. The waterbender talked with Suki until she fell asleep. Katara wanted to make sure that she was calmed. However, Katara was the last one to sleep. Her thoughts went from Aang to the next room. She was still in shock for everything that happened and she also felt sorry for Zuko. It had been a long time since the last time she talked with him. As much as she hated to admit it, he often crossed her mind and she would be lying to say that she didn't feel jealousy when Sokka told her that Zuko and Mai were together again. But she also couldn't help feeling nervous about Aang and where he might be. The only thing that she wanted was to her friend to be fine. _To her both friends to be fine._

* * *

Azula was staring at the crowd in front of her in the Coronation Plaza. They all watched Azula became the Fire Lord. _Fire Lord Azula._ She dreamed about that title her whole life and finally, she had achieved it.

Tai Long provided everything. He, along with his men, headed towards the Capital Temple and brought the Fire Sages with them. Meanwhile, the soldiers that stood against Zuko headed towards the Capital streets, telling the news to the people that the Fire Lord Zuko has fallen and that now they should be loyal to the new Fire Lord Azula.

However, the Fire Nation citizens remained quiet. They were all in shock and scared by the earlier events. Their fear only grew larger when they heard the threats from the soldiers, saying that anybody that might support Zuko would have the same end as he did.

With the situation like that, the coronation was very reserved. Only the Fire Sages, some men of the Fire Nation army and some men of Tai Long attended to it. The plaza was destroyed, due to that battle that happened. The buildings around it were all burned and covered with dust. But Azula didn't care about that. Her goal was complete.

"Fire Lord Azula," Tai Long called her. He was standing next to her, in front of the Coronation Temple. "I have information that might interest you." Azula nodded and once the coronation ceremonies were done, they walked back to the Royal Palace.

They walked in silence side by side. The nurse that helped Azula in the Health Facility Center also walked with them. She was the sister of Tai Long. Azula knew him for about one year: his sister presented him to Azula one night in the Health Facility. He was a discreet man and the day they met he told her how to hurt the Fire Nation was and how only she could save it from her brother. He promised her that he would turn her into the Fire Lord if she let his men do all the work that needed to be done. Azula agreed with that without given a second thought.

And here she was. Fire Lord.

When they reached the big doors of the Royal Palace, the guards opened it for her. She breathed slowly, feeling relief for finally being at home again. Everything was as she remembered it. The same furnisher, the same paintings, the same red. They headed towards the Throne Room, passing through the gallery of the Fire Lords. All members of her family were there and soon she also would be. She stopped walking when she reached her brother portrait.

She faced him angry, closing her fists as harder as she could, feeling her nails hurting the palm of her hands. Her blood was boiling inside her.

"We must be sure about Zuko," she murmured menacingly without taking her eyes away from her brother. He was so imposing, so sure about himself in that painting. Azula felt the urgency on setting that on fire.

"Like I said before, there's no reason to worry," he said, smiling slyly. "Your brother is dead" continued Tai Long with his deep voice. Azula faced him, her eyes wild, analyzing his expression.

" _We must be sure!_ "

"We _are_ sure, my Fire Lord," he said coldly, without changing his expression. "My men intercepted the air bison. The former Fire Lord is now resting in the deepness of the South Sea" Azula didn't seem convinced. She kept staring at Tai Long, looking for any clue that proved her that he was wrong.

"We should find the body," she hissed, but Tai Long interrupted her.

"Fire Lord Azula, now you have more important matter to take care instead of your coward brother," he said, seriously looking straight to her eyes. "The world must now know about your coronation. They must respect the Fire Nation".

Azula nodded and then she turned her back to get inside the Throne Room. Tai Long followed her, still with his smile on his face. She walked towards the platform but before she reached the throne, she set her blue fire all over the floor, as the Fire Lords used to do. She crossed her own flames and sat on the throne. She faced Tai Long through the fire.

"What is the next step?" she asked him seriously.

"Don't worry, my Fire Lord. My men will travel to the Earth Kingdom to meet the Queen Hou Ting" he said, a cold smile upon his lips. "I'm sure we'll get her support"

"Will your men achieve that?" she asked him with her cynical smile. However, Tai Long didn't change his expression.

"The Red Lotus will achieve anything that pleases the Fire Lord"

Azula nodded, dropping her smile. Tai Long had talked with Azula that the colonies of the Fire Nation were in danger, once that the Queen intended to take her lands back. Tai Long assured Azula that they needed to maintain the colonies to stabilize their economy, and also to show power to the rest of the world. He promised Azula that his men would take care of that subject.

Suddenly, Azula remembered something important and she started to speak again.

"How about the Avatar?" she asked seriously and Tai Long didn't change his expression.

"Like I said before, my Fire Lord," he said smiling, his eyes as deathly as hers. "I still have some matters to resolve with him."

* * *

 **N/A: I know that I usually post on Fridays, but I was so busy yesterday that I could not upload the chapter! Shame on me... Thanks for all the reviews and messages you sent me! You always motivate me to continue writing! I'm so sorry for any mistake. I'm really struggling to find a Beta.** _ **(EDIT 06-11-2016:**_ **S. Sgriobhadaireachd** **beta'd this chapter! Yeah!)**

 **Just some quick considerations. After watching LOK, I was always intrigued by the development of the Southern Water Tribe over the years. Unlike its northern brothers, the South always tried to develop itself using other countries influences. This appears in the architecture structure they adopted in their post-war constructions. They not only use ice to build their houses and buildings, but also wood and concrete. Yet somehow they still maintained their tradition, building their homes with an igloos format. I really wanted to explore this and how Pakku was important for this to happen!**

 **As you can see, I usually use some influences of the comics as well as LOK. Do not be mad at me! But I really think there is very good information that can be used to help the development of this story (that and the fact that I think Zaheer is the most iconic villain -unfortunately he's not born yet in the timeline of the fic). Anyway, I hope you are enjoying!**

 **Q &A:**

 **MoonChild:** **Thank you! I am very happy to know that you are enjoying the story. About what you had asked me, the number of chapters keeps changing because sometimes I split a chapter into two because it was too long or I end up writing an extra chapter (to develop better the story). But so far there will be 34 chapters plus an epilog! hehe, I hope you'll stay with fic until the end!**

 **Thanks for all those who read, favorited and followed fic!**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Underneath The Tundra

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Underneath The Tundra: Part 2**

Katara was the first one to wake up in Hakoda's igloo. She shared her bed with Suki, once it was big enough for them both. She walked slowly out of her room, avoiding waking Suki. She headed towards the kitchen cupboard, grabbing a pan to prepare breakfast.

She headed towards the fireplace and lit it up using a spark rock. The fire warmed the whole igloo. The fireplace was located in the right corner of the main room, near the table where her whole family was sitting the night before. Next to the fireplace was another cupboard where they stocked their food. She opened that cupboard and grabbed some seaweed noodles and some seal jerky. She put the noodles into the pan in the fireplace and using her waterbending, filled it up. She sat at the table and waited for the water to boil.

She looked at Sokka's room and wondered if Zuko was already up. With the boiled water, the whole igloo started to smell delicious. Thanks to the coating on the walls, there was no possibility of the igloo melting and coming down. With the fire alight, it was impossible to stay at home wearing the heavy parka. It was very cozy and warm inside, making Katara's forehead sweat a little.

She stood up and headed towards the fireplace, moving the embers to reduce the fire a little. Using her waterbending, she took the noodles out of the pan and threw them into some bowls. She looked once more towards Sokka's room and conclude that Zuko was probably hungry.

Along with the noodles, she also grabbed some of the jerky and a cup of yak milk. She carried everything carefully towards the room over a tray, knocking on the door before entering.

Zuko was still sleeping. He hadn't even taken his shoes off before going to bed; hadn't even covered himself up with the blanket. Katara walked slowly towards the bed, putting the tray with his breakfast over the bedside table. She noticed that the light of the lantern was almost gone. She sat on the floor and stared at Zuko for a moment.

He was the same as she remembered, maybe with his hair a little bit longer than before. She had forgotten how handsome he was, even having a huge scar on his face, which added to his beauty. He seemed very calm while sleeping, which warmed Katara's heart. She felt her cheeks burning a little when she remembered their kiss. Katara sighed, concluding that she really missed him during the three and half years that passed.

Zuko moaned and stretched his arms, making Katara freeze in place. He was about to wake up and Katara was there, looking at him awkwardly. However, before she could stand up and run away, he opened his eyes.

Zuko looked at his side and realized that Katara was there, sitting on the floor and staring him with a slight smile on her lips. He sat on the bed and looked away from her. The girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"I brought you breakfast," she muttered with a soft voice, feeling a little bit ashamed for getting caught off guard. "I didn't know if you were hungry or not. I hope you like it," she continued, slightly smiling. Zuko glanced at the tray near him, trying to figure out what kind of food Katara had brought.

"Thank you," he said coldly, facing the door behind her. Katara stared at him for a few more seconds until she realized that he was wearing the same burned and torn clothes from the day before. She stood up and headed towards Sokka's trunk in the corner of the room. Zuko observed her as she was looking for something inside the trunk and when Katara turned her back to face him again, he noticed that she was carrying some clean clothes.

"There are some clothes here you can use," she muttered, looking at the clothes in her hands, making sure that she grabbed everything that he'd need. "Don't worry, Sokka won't care." She continued, holding out the clothes for him. Zuko stared at the clothes and then Katara; he took a deep breath before looking away from her.

"I'm fine."

"But your clothes are all torn," said Katara raising an eyebrow, pointing out the firebender's left arm. "If you step like this outside, you'll freeze."

"I have no intentions of going outside," he shrugged, looking straight at her eyes. Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Do you prefer to wear clothes spotted with blood?" she asked him coldly, tired of being polite.

"If the _blood_ is the problem, I'm sure _you_ can fix that," he hissed and regretted saying it the second the words came out of his mouth.

Katara wide-eyed him, feeling like she just had been punched in her stomach. The anger boiled inside her at the same time she felt her heart tighten.

"Why are you being such an asshole?!" She yelled at him, not caring that anyone might listen to her. She squeezed Sokka's clothes in her hands angrily, wondering how did he remember that.

"Why I'm being an asshole? Do you really want to know?" he also yelled angrily. He stood up from the bed and faced her deeply into her eyes. "Fine. First of all, I have plenty of broken bones, making me wonder if I'm even able to firebend again. Second, It was not a surprise for anyone that Azula tried to kill me, but I was dethroned in less than 24 hours and none of my soldiers, _none,_ reacted when I asked them to help me, showing how great a Fire Lord I was. And third, I'm stuck here, in this piece of ice in the middle of nowhere with less than four hours of the sun per day. So, I'm sorry, but I think I have the right to be an asshole!" He screamed, waving his right arm in the air, unloading his anger and pain. Katara listened to him in silence, but she didn't soften her expression.

"And where's my fault in that?" she asked him loudly, stepping even closer to him, controlling her impulse of pushing him. _It was not a good idea pushing someone that you just healed._ "Since the moment you stepped in here, you only opened your mouth to mistreat me! You don't even look straight into my eyes and you didn't thank me for staying a whole hour trying to heal you!" she said, glowering. Katara took a deep breath before she continued. "What happened? You despise me so much that is a burden having me around?" she asked, feeling her throat burning.

Zuko looked away from her eyes and lowered his head, being quiet for a moment. She was right, what happened to him wasn't her fault. But he was angry and he would do the same to anyone in that moment, but the fact that was _her_ who was there made things even worse. He took a deep breath and faced her again. Her big blue eyes were glowering at him.

"Could you pass me the clothes," he muttered hesitantly, reaching out his arm.

"You want the clothes?" Katara asked, using an ironic voice that Zuko knew very well. She took all the clothes in her hand and threw them straight against the firebender's face. "Here they are." She snapped, turning her back and heading out of Sokka's room.

Zuko saw her slapping the door as she passed through it. He sighed and put the clothes over the bed. Why did he have to feel so odd near her?

 _You feel nothing for her. Let it go._

He kept saying that thought in his mind as he was trying to take off his torn Fire Lord vests. It was a hard task, especially without one arm, but he denied the idea of going outside and asking someone's help. After awhile, he finally managed to take off his clothes and dress in Sokka's. The clothes were very different from what he was used to wearing. Katara had loaned him a white cotton shirt and a pair of cobalt pants. The clothes were very thick and he immediately felt a lot more warmed. He took a look at himself, realizing how the clothes made him look like a Water Tribe native. He grabbed his own clothes and tangled them up, throwing them on the floor next to the bed. As soon as he had the opportunity, he would set fire to them. He also grabbed his crown and placed it on the bedside table, taking a look at his breakfast.

He listened his stomach roaring, realizing only now how hungry he was. He sat on the bed and brought the tray to his lap. He didn't recognize the food, but it seemed like some noodles and meat. It was a very heavy meal; different from what he was used to eating at breakfast in the Fire Nation. He drank the yak milk, tasting the strong flavor on his tongue. He also ate the noodle and jerky, realizing that it was actually delicious. He ate the whole meal, but in the end, he was still hungry.

He stood up and went out of the room, heading towards the fireplace. The smell of the noodles was still in the air. He put his tray over the table, noticing that he was alone. He thought that everyone was probably still sleeping. However, he looked at the corner of the room and realized that there was a semi-opened door. He walked towards it but immediately stopped when he noticed that it was a bathroom and that Katara was using it.

Zuko froze on the ground. He was about to turn his back and walk away when his eyes caught something. Katara was sitting on the edge of the bath, gently passing some kind of cream all over her legs. It seemed like she had just taken a bath, judging by the steam in the room. She was dressing in a blue sleeveless dress and her hair was tied in a high topknot.

Zuko knew he shouldn't be there, but he didn't want to leave either. That wasn't the first time he caught her after her bath. He smiled, remembering when they were on Ember Island and he had caught her wearing only a red towel. Zuko quickly shook his head after remembering that last thought.

 _You feel nothing for her. Let it go._

He turned his back and headed to the table, feeling his body warm.

Katara opened the bathroom's door completely, staring at Zuko sitting at the table. She walked by him without saying anything and headed towards her own room, still peeved.

Not so long after that, Hakoda's house was crowded. Katara's father sat on the floor next to Zuko to eat his breakfast. The chief commented with Zuko that he was going to meet the tribe's leader families to talk about his situation and Zuko thanked him for that. A few minutes after that, Sokka appeared. He had slept over at his grandmother's house. Suki and Katara also joined them to eat breakfast. Katara was still avoiding Zuko.

"I should go," announced Hakoda, standing up from the floor and heading towards the front door of the igloo. "I'll meet Pakku and we both are gonna talk with the tribe's leader families," muttered the man, grabbing his heavy parka and putting it on. He turned again to face Zuko. "I have to ask you to avoid being seen… At least until I get some information."

Zuko nodded, agreeing with the chief's words. Katara took the opportunity and left the house along with her father, heading towards the Healing Center, leaving Sokka, Suki and Zuko alone in the house.

"Maybe we should buy you guys some heavier clothes," suggested Sokka, analyzing Zuko and Suki. Although Sokka and his sister didn't mind loaning their clothes, they didn't have any spare parkas.

"You guys can go," muttered Zuko cheerlessly from the other side of the table. "I'm gonna stay here," he continued. Sokka noticed that he seemed absent, barely opening his mouth to speak.

"If you need anything…" Suki started saying, but Zuko interrupted her.

"You've already done enough, Suki," he murmured gently, trying to smile. Suki nodded before she stood up and headed along with Sokka out of the igloo. Sokka held out his coat for Suki and in the next minute, Zuko was alone in Chief Hakoda's house.

The firebender stood up from the table and headed towards Sokka's room. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. He was feeling weak, but not physically. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He looked at the lantern beside him, noticing that the wick of the candle was almost gone. He grabbed the lantern and put it over his lap. With his right hand, he tried to create a small flame. The flame that came through his fingers was very weak and shy, but he managed to light the candle up. The small flame barely illumined the room, but Zuko placed it back on the bedside table. He stared at the fire for a while before closing his eyes and focusing on his bending. He straightened his posture and took a deep breath, remembering the words of his uncle: _firebending comes from the breathing._ Zuko started to breathe rhythmically, feeling the air filling his lungs. He imagined the flame, bigger and stronger, in front of him. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that the fire was no longer there.

The candle was out.

That sight made him feel like a failure. The anger started to boil inside him, making him close his hand angrily, almost hurting the palms of his hand. He felt empty, useless. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering when he would have the opportunity to go outside and see the sun.

* * *

Sokka and Suki were walking through the Tribe Central Square, looking for some clothes they could buy in the sale tents. There were a lot of things to buy there: food, kitchenware, and some handcrafted décor. Suki chose a blue parka with a furry collar for herself. She also bought one for Zuko.

"You are quiet," Sokka commented slowly, taking Suki away from her thoughts. She just shrugged, making Sokka come closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Suki, you can tell me what's bothering you."

"I have nothing to tell, Sokka," she muttered absently. Sokka nodded, taking his arm off her. They both kept walking through the Water Tribe village.

They were walking back to Sokka's house when, in the middle of the way, Suki felt a pain in her stomach, making her dizzy.

"Sokka!" she screamed. "I'm not feeling well."

Sokka approached her, noticing that Suki had her hands over her knees. Her stomach was strange and her throat was burning, she also started to sweat. Sokka hugged her gently.

"What's wrong, Suki?" he asked her in panic, but Suki just shook her head. He put her arm over his shoulder, helping her to stand. His first thought was to take her to the Healing Center, however, he remembered that Gran Gran lived closer to where they were. Sokka headed quickly towards his grandmother's igloo, feeling that Suki was staggering beside him. When they reached the igloo, Sokka knocked on the door frenetically. Kana opened the door and faced the two kids staring at her in panic. But, before Kana could say anything, Suki ran towards the bathroom. Sokka and Kana could listen as she was throwing up.

"What happened?" The old woman asked, worried for the girl in the other room.

"I don't know," muttered Sokka with wide eyes. "She just told me that she wasn't okay!"

A few minutes after that, Suki came out the bathroom feeling ashamed, but she wasn't feeling so bad anymore. She walked closer to the two Water Tribe natives.

"My dear, what is wrong with you?" asked Kana, gently holding Suki's hand. The warrior shook her head, confused.

"I don't know," she moaned weakly. "I'm feeling strange."

Kana stared at the girl for awhile, analyzing her expression.

"Come here. Let's take a look at you," muttered Kana softly, guiding the young girl towards her room. Sokka waited in the main room, staring at the two women as they closed the door behind them.

"Lay down here, my dear." The old woman pressed her hand softly against Suki's forehead just to make sure that she hadn't a fever. After asking Suki's permission, Kana pressed her hand against Suki's stomach, noticing that the area was slightly more rigid. She lifted Suki's top slightly, showing her belly, and pressed her hand again against the warrior skin. Kana's years as the midwife had trained her hands well.

"Suki," began the old woman with a gentle smile upon her lips. "You're not sick."

Suki rose from the bed to stare at the woman properly, feeling that there was something else that she wasn't saying.

"So, what's wrong with me?" she asked weakly, still worried. However, Kana's smile didn't disappear from her face.

"My hands never fool me, but if you want, we can check with the Tribe midwife," she said softly and Suki wide-eyed her. "You are pregnant, sweetheart."

Suki stared at Kana with wide eyes. Her throat started to burn again, not being able to say anything. She couldn't smile or cry. _Pregnant._ She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

* * *

It wasn't too late in the afternoon, but it was already dark in the South Pole. Katara was walking back to her home after a day of work in the Healing Center. Her master Kaato had told her that he was very proud of her work the night before, but he warned her that Zuko still needed some local treatment. Katara wasn't so happy about that since she was still angry with the firebender. However, she said nothing to her master and agreed with his words.

When she reached her home, she hung her parka on the wall and headed toward the sink. She took a pot and filled it with water. After that, she walked towards Sokka's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Zuko's voice say behind the door. She opened the door and stepped inside the room. Zuko was surprised to see her. "Katara?"

"I need to see your shoulder," she said expressionlessly, standing next to the door, crossing her arms in front her chest. Zuko sat on the bed and nodded. "You have to take off your shirt so I can use my healing on you."

"It's not the simplest task," he hissed angrily. Katara snorted before heading towards him and helped him to take off his sling carefully. She took off his shirt, exposing his injured left shoulder. The bruises were very evident against the firebender's light skin.

Katara asked him to turn his back so she could see it properly. She was able to see the extensions of his bruises and scratches. With her waterbending, she pulled the water out of the pot and moved it towards Zuko's shoulder. The water started to shine and Zuko felt his shoulder getting warmer.

"Tell me where it hurts the most," muttered Katara, trying to be as professional as possible. She pressed her hands firmly against Zuko's skin.

"Right there," he moaned a slightly. Katara moved her hands carefully, feeling the tension in the water beneath her fingers. She kept healing him for half an hour and during that time, they barely spoke to each other. They were both uneasy with the closeness of the moment and they were also bitter about the events of earlier.

"Thank you, Katara," whispered Zuko after a while. It would be a lie if she said that his words didn't warm her, but she just nodded and muttered a 'welcome' in return. A few minutes after that, they both heard the front door opening and someone walking through it.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda's voice echoed through the igloo.

"Just a second, Dad," answered Katara, using her bending to drop the water into the pot again. She helped Zuko to put on his shirt and his sling. They both headed out of Sokka's room and walked towards the main room to meet Hakoda and Pakku. The two benders joined the old men at the table.

"How's your arm feeling, son?" asked Pakku thoughtfully and Zuko shrugged.

"Getting better," he murmured. "Katara just used her waterbending on it."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Pakku. "Katara has such potential with her waterbending. She's a great waterbender, but she should continue to practice." The old man continued and Katara smiled slightly from the other side of the table.

"I have good news too," continued Hakoda, interrupting Pakku's comments. "We met the tribe's leader families. They have all agreed with sheltering you here in our lands. They are very thankful for all you have done to end the war, and for the good of the Water Tribe. They told me that they are honored for having the chance to return that kindness to you."

Zuko took a deep breath in relief. He was worried that the people of the Tribe would not accept him and keep his location a secret.

"We sent some of our traders to verify what's happening in the Fire Nation. When they pass through the Fire Nation trade routes, we'll know more about Azula and those people that are helping her," continued Hakoda and Zuko was listening to him mindfully.

"We also sent a message to the Elder Ones in the North. They rule the two Water Tribes, so we must warn them about what is happening," muttered Pakku calmly and Zuko frowned.

"Wouldn't the message be intercepted on the way to the North Pole?"

"We didn't write in the letter that the Fire Lord was among us," said Pakku slyly. "I just asked them to join us in our winter festival season." Zuko nodded, feeling less worried.

"However, it can take some time until the letter reaches them," commented Hakoda.

"In the meantime, the Fire Lord can enjoy the beauties of the South Pole," said Pakku with a gentle smile. "I'm sure you'll find the Tribe very different from the other time you came here."

Zuko swallowed, remembering the last time he was there in the South Pole. He threatened burning down the whole village, which by that time was inhabited only by women and children. He also threatened Katara's grandmother, who now was sheltering him. In fact, it seemed that the whole village was willing to help him. They cared about him more than his country seemed to. That tightened Zuko's heart as well as warmed it. However, Zuko didn't have much time to think about that because in the next second, the igloo's front door opened and Sokka, along with Suki and Kana appeared. Suki had an odd expression on her face, and so did Sokka, who seemed scared. Kana, on the other hand, had a smirk on her face; she seemed very happy.

"What happened?" asked Katara, noticing her brother's expression. Sokka walked towards the table, but he didn't sit. Suki sat on the floor next to Katara. They both were quiet and seemed very absent. However, Kana broke the silence.

"We have some wonderful news," exclaimed Kana smiling, patting Suki's shoulder. Everyone was looking at Kana without understanding what she was saying.

"Gran Gran, what's going on?" Katara asked nervously, but her grandmother didn't answer her, letting Suki answer instead. Suki glanced at everyone, not quite knowing what to feel in that moment. She was scared and ashamed of what happened. She looked at Sokka and he seemed as scared and ashamed as she did.

"I-I'm…" her voice was trailing off; she glanced at Sokka, but he was also speechless.

Kana broke her silence. "If you won't say it, I will! She's pregnant!" Kana smirked blissfully. "She's awaiting my great-grandchild!"

Everybody seemed confused and surprised with the news. Suki looked over the table and noticed that even Zuko was slack-jawed.

"Since when?" Katara asked Suki, still in shock. The waterbender was looking from her brother to Suki, not believing in what she was hearing.

"At least three months," continued Suki shyly. "That was what the midwife told me."

"We just came from there," Sokka spoke for the first time since he entered the room. "She told us that despite the attacks Suki suffered in the Fire Nation, the baby is fine." The Tribe midwife was also a waterbender and she used her healing skills to monitor the pregnant women of the Tribe in their antenatal. Sokka realized how odd it was to think that Suki was pregnant… _and he was the father_. Sokka saw his father staring at him slyly.

"Suki… This is great!" said Katara happily, tilting herself to hug Suki. The warrior thanked her, as well as Hakoda, Pakku, and Zuko, who also congratulated her for the news. However, Suki was taut, not knowing how to act in that moment.

"I think I need to rest a little," mumbled Suki, standing up from the floor. Katara asked her if she minded some company and Suki shook her head, making Katara follow her towards her own room, leaving all the men and Kana in the main room. They were all now congratulating Sokka for the big news.

Suki entered the room and sat on the bed, being followed by Katara.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked her softly.

"I don't know, Katara," murmured Suki sighing, starting to feel her throat burning. "I never planned this. I wasn't expecting… this."

"When did it happen?"

"If I'm three months pregnant, it must have happened back in the Kyoshi Island when I was recruiting more warriors for the Fire Lord's personal guard," she began, sniffing. "It was the last time I met Sokka. He and I… you know," she stuttered, starting to blush.

"I see," muttered Katara with a knowingly smile, holding Suki's hand gently. "But everything will be fine," continued the waterbender with a tender voice. But Suki shook her head angrily.

"No! It's not that simple," snapped Suki and Katara blinked a few times. "There are complications." Katara frowned.

"What kind of complications?"

"I-I can't be a Kyoshi Warrior if I have kids," hissed Suki, her voice failing, making Katara raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? The Kyoshi Warriors can't have babies?" Katara asked her surprised.

"It's complicated," muttered Suki, looking away from Katara's eyes. "If a warrior ends up getting married or having a baby, it's expected that she retires," she continued still sniffing. "Our tradition said that we couldn't have another occupation. We must concentrate only on our duties because we are elite warriors. Every time a Kyoshi Warrior decides to get married or discovers that she's pregnant, she must give her fans to the Order, finishing her journey as a warrior."

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked slowly, looking incredulous at Suki, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know," whispered Suki sincerely. "It was never my plan to get pregnant."

Katara approached Suki and hugged her and for the first time since Suki discovered that she was pregnant, she cried. Suki cried and sobbed over Katara's shoulder. In less than two days, a lot had happened to her: she had lost her friends, her home in the Fire Nation and now she discovered that she was pregnant, and she couldn't be a Kyoshi Warrior anymore. Suki was always a fearless girl, but now she was terrified. At least, she could find some comfort in Katara's arms and she kept crying and sobbing until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Although it was already morning in the South Pole, the sun hadn't risen yet. Everybody in the Tribe was already up and working. As usual, Katara left for the Healing Center and Suki told them that she would see how Appa was. Sokka asked her if she minded some company, but she declined, telling him that she wanted to be alone. Pakku and Hakoda were busy organizing the Winter Solstice Festival that would happen the next day, leaving Sokka and Zuko behind. They had nothing to do, so Sokka convinced Zuko to take a walk through the Tribe since Zuko was now allowed to be seen by the natives.

"I didn't remember that," muttered Zuko while he was walking through the igloos. It was the first time he got out of Hakoda's house since his arrival. That night, he didn't pay any attention to the Tribe, however, now that he was feeling less pain, Zuko was completely slack-jawed at what he was seeing.

Everything was different. When Zuko was there four years ago trying to catch the Avatar, there were only a few small tents and two igloos. However, since Pakku's arrival, the Tribe had rebuilt itself. There were now tons of igloos, but they were all like Hakoda's, built with oak wood and a coating on the walls. In the center of the Tribe was a big square, which by that time was being decorated. Further into the village was the Healing Center. The only building that was built using only ice was the Elder One's Palace, which was a huge construction, with the same architecture as the building at the North Pole. Sokka told Zuko that it was also a courthouse and that every time the Elder Ones came to the South Pole, they stayed in that building since they were the head of government of both Water Tribes.

"I know," said Sokka, noticing the surprise in the firebender's eyes. Sokka was downcast, walking aimlessly across the village. "Pakku was really committed when he brought the waterbenders here."

"Everything is very different from what I remember." Although it was kind of dark outside, the streets had lampions that illuminated their way very well.

"Hey," Sokka exclaimed suddenly. "Do you wanna see something awesome?" He smirked. Zuko raised an eyebrow but agreed anyway. They headed towards the Water Tribe Harbor.

While Zuko was walking along with Sokka, he noticed that everyone in the Tribe was curious about him. Having the Fire Lord with them intrigued them all, but no one looked at Zuko with disapproval or judgment. They were all sympathetic to him, smiling and greeting him every time he passed by.

They both reached the Tribe Harbor. There were several docks and also the typical Water Tribe ships alongside them. More to the east, in spite of the darkness, Zuko saw some waterbenders building more docks.

"There! Take a look!" yelled Sokka very excitedly, pointing out to the middle of the sea. Zuko narrowed his eyes, trying to see what his friend was talking about, but he couldn't see anything. "More to the right," commented Sokka still excitedly and then Zuko saw it. Right in the middle of the bay, interconnecting several docks was a big construction project going on.

"What's that?" asked Zuko and when he turned to face Sokka, he noticed that he had a big smirk on his face.

"It's my vigil tower!" Sokka yelled excitedly. Zuko frowned.

"Come again?"

"That's right," said Sokka, sitting on the ground to contemplate the building in front of him. "Do you remember when you came here the first time and destroyed my original vigil tower with your ship?"

"Sort of… but it wasn't a tower," muttered Zuko, clearing his throat.

"They're building another one," continued Sokka, extending his arms towards the tower. "I helped them to project the tower and Pakku said that it can have my name on it and that it probably will take some years to be done, but it's totally cool, isn't it?"

Zuko grinned, joining his friend and sitting on the ground to contemplate the tower. It was really cold there and the breeze that came from the sea froze Zuko's face. He pulled his heavy parka that Sokka and Suki had bought to him closer to his face. The fur of the hood warmed him a little. The two stayed in silence for a while. Sokka had rejoiced a little when he came to the harbor, however that feeling was suddenly gone, leaving his mind full of concerns and fears. He was downcast again and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I still don't believe it."

"Believe in what?" asked the firebender and Sokka just shrugged.

"I'm gonna be a father," said Sokka slowly, staring at the horizon. "My dad is very happy and proud. He told me that I will have my own family to take care of, but…" Sokka stopped speaking and Zuko just stared at him without knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Sokka began to talk again.

"That wasn't what I had planned," he murmured, lowering his head and staring the snow on the ground. "I mean, I don't know anything about… babies! I don't even know how to take care of one, I just…" Sokka said and then he faced Zuko again. "Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"I don't know," muttered Zuko, feeling cornered. "I don't have a good example to give you."

"Your father doesn't count," said Sokka, looking away from Zuko and staring at the sea again.

"My uncle was a good father," began Zuko, taking a deep breath. "He still is." He said, also staring at the horizon.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy."

"I think that you'll make it," said Zuko gently without looking at Sokka. His uncle came to his mind and tightened his heart. Right there in that moment, all Zuko wanted was to talk with his uncle and listen to his words.

"The Water Tribe is known to be maternal; the families are united and strong. It's in your blood," said the firebender.

"Yeah, I guess so," sighed Sokka. "At least I know that Katara and Gran Gran will help me take care of the baby." Sokka laughed a little, feeling more relaxed. Zuko smiled slightly.

"Thanks, man," said Sokka, punching Zuko's right shoulder in a friendly way. Zuko smiled; he had forgotten how nice it was to talk with Sokka.

"It's fine," said Zuko. They both stayed at the beach, without saying anything, looking at the horizon. Time passed and suddenly Zuko saw something in the sky that made him jump. The sun, very shyly, was rising on the horizon.

"Sokka, is there anyplace where I can practice my firebending?" asked Zuko without taking his eyes away from the sky. Sokka frowned.

"Hm… You can train outside the village's wall," said Sokka thoughtfully, also standing up. "I guess there you won't have a chance to melt anybody's house."

"Let's go before the sun sets in the sky," called Zuko, running away to the place where Sokka spoke about. Sokka followed him and they both ran towards a camp full of snow, very far away from the village. Sokka just sat on the soft snow and watched Zuko as he was getting in fighting stance.

Zuko took a deep breath and stared at the sun on the horizon again. Zuko stretched his right arm and cast his fire towards the sun; however, the band on his arm wasn't allowing him to move properly. He tried once more, but he couldn't move well, only a small and shy flame coming out of his hand. Whenever the tried to use his legs, he always lost his balance.

"This one was bigger," muttered Sokka joyfully, pointing at Zuko's right hand. The flame that came from it wasn't bigger than a spark.

"Knock it off," Zuko yelled angrily, feeling frustrated for not being able to firebend.

"All right, all right," Sokka muttered smiling. "You have a block. That already happened before, right?"

"The only block I have is to be stuck here in the middle of nowhere with no sunlight!" yelled Zuko, kicking the snow on the ground. He looked at the horizon and realized that the sun was already setting in the sky. "What kind of place is this?"

"I know," said Sokka, also looking at the sky. "But we are used to it."

Zuko snorted and threw himself on the soft snow. He was feeling defeated, lost and powerless there. Not even his bending was something he could manage to do. The sky was getting darker again and Zuko's thirty minutes of the sun were already gone.

"It's better if we go back," warned Sokka suddenly, standing up from the floor and walking towards Zuko. "The polar bear dogs normally hunt at this time, and I'm here without my sword or boomerang."

"And I'm also useless."

"I didn't say that," muttered Sokka, reaching out his hand to help Zuko. The firebender grabbed Sokka's hand and stood up.

"I know. It's a fact," hissed Zuko, cleaning the snow off his pants and parka. They both walked back towards the village, heading towards Hakoda's house.

When Zuko reached the igloo, Sokka told him that he was going to look for Suki. There was no one in the house as usual. Zuko headed towards Sokka's room and grabbed his Fire Lord vest from the floor as well as his crown. The anger inside him was only getting bigger and bigger. He walked back to main room and headed towards the fireplace. He kneeled on the floor and, using the tip of his fingers, he managed to create a small flame that lit the fireplace up. Piece by piece he threw them into the fire, watching the flames destroy the rest of his clothes. He wanted never again to look at them and to feel all the pain he was feeling. He wanted it all gone. The last thing he threw into the fire was his crown. He briefly watched the gold mingle into the flames.

He walked back to his room, feeling exhausted. Maybe he would take a bath when he woke up to get rid of the dirt. He hadn't taken a bath for two days now.

A few hours later, Katara came home. When she saw the fireplace alight, she concluded that someone was there. She walked towards the cupboard, ready to prepare dinner. However, when she went to the fireplace to place the pan, she saw something shining through the flames. She grabbed the object and quickly put it under the water of the sink, realizing that it was Zuko's crown. It was covered in ashes but still intact, making Katara wonder what it was doing in the fireplace and if Zuko had thrown it on purpose. Although she was curious, she wasn't willing to ask him about it. Instead, she walked towards her room and put it with her things. Perhaps when Zuko was a little more sociable Katara would ask him what happened.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sokka asked Zuko. The Water Tribe native was standing at his room's door while Zuko was lying on his bed, holding a book.

"Pretty sure," murmured Zuko, without looking at Sokka, turning the page of the book. "Staying in the cold celebrating the fact of no sunlight doesn't sound too fun."

"But there will be food," said Sokka, approaching the firebender. He noticed that Zuko was reading an old book about the Water Tribe and the waterbender style of fighting. "And there will be a lot of single women," Sokka smirked and Zuko stopped his reading to face the warrior.

"I'm sure that my face and title of exiled Fire Lord will impress the girls," he said, smiling slyly.

"You never know," Sokka shrugged. "After the festival, we can also go to the harbor again to practice the bending thing."

"Tempting," said Zuko, returning to his book. "But no."

"Okay. Stay in your cave, Dark Lord." He smiled and headed out of the room.

It was the night of Winter Solstice Festival. Everybody in the tribe was very excited about that and had prepared themselves for the event. The night marked the beginning of the festival season, which would only end at the spring equinox. Even Katara and Suki had dressed themselves up nicely. Zuko never saw Katara dressed like that. She was with her hair loose down her shoulder, using her usual loopies. She was wearing a long sleeved cobalt dress and also a sweet fragrance that surrounded the house. Suki also asked Katara if she wanted to wear makeup, and the waterbender accepted that. Katara was really beautiful and Zuko even gagged when he saw her. He couldn't stop looking at her either, although he managed to do it out of the corner of his eyes.

Zuko was left alone once more at the Chief's house. Although it had been good to walk through the village with Sokka, the lack of sunlight was starting to disturb the firebender. He thought that it was responsible for not letting him bend properly. Given that, Zuko concluded that staying home was the best option. He didn't want to deal with anyone's happiness at the moment.

He kept reading Sokka's book, trying to focus on it. He was comparing the two styles of fighting between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. The warriors of the tribe were more passional fighting, always being encouraged to be altruism, to sacrifice themselves for their cause and people. In the Fire Nation, the soldiers were different, being a little more self-commanded in their battles. While the Water Tribe warriors fight for their family, the soldiers in the Fire Nation fight for the Fire Lord's will. _Often, at least,_ Zuko snorted, still trying to understand what happened back in the Fire Nation and why his soldiers had rebelled.

Suddenly, Zuko heard someone getting inside the house. He thought it was Sokka who came back to try to persuade Zuko one more time.

"How many times do I need to say that I don't want to go out?" asked Zuko rudely, without taking his eyes off the book.

"That's why I came here to bring you some soup." Kana's voice made Zuko jump off the bed. He quickly straightened the bed and faced Kana. She was standing at the door holding a tray with two bowls of soup.

"I'm sorry," murmured Zuko, feeling ashamed for being rude. Kana just shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said, stepping into the room and walking toward the bed. "I'm not a fan of festivals either."

"No?"

"No. I'd rather stay at home on my own. I never liked having so many people around me," she muttered, sitting on the bed next to Zuko. "Maybe that's why I decided to come to the South Pole." She reached out a bowl for Zuko. "It's Five Flavor Soup."

"You are not from here?" Zuko asked before bringing the bowl to his mouth. Kana shook her head.

"No," she said and then she took a swig from the soup. "I'm from the North Pole. When I was younger, I didn't know what I wanted. I was too confused. I ran away to the south alone, leaving everything I knew behind."

Zuko continued to look at the old lady without saying anything. He was eating his soup, which by the way was very tasty.

"The Water Tribe has a singular way of welcoming people," Kana continued to say, staring at Zuko deeply in his amber eyes. "Before I could realize, I already had friends and a husband of my own. I finally managed to find my home, on the other side of the world."

"I'm feeling lost," Zuko muttered slowly and Kana patted his right shoulder gently.

"You have friends here," muttered Kana tenderly. "Let them help you to overcome everything that happened to you," she said and Zuko nodded. They continued to eat their soups in silence. Kana was such nice lady and in some way, she reminded Zuko of his own uncle.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he began and Kana glanced at him confused. "When I attacked your village in the past. I'm so sorry for that."

"My son, Katara told me what you did for her," commented Kana and Zuko froze where he was. _What had Katara told Kana?_ "No one simply jumps in front of a lightning bolt to save another person. It doesn't matter what you did in the past, you saved my granddaughter's life and for that I own you," she said, smiling tenderly at him. "It's been awhile since then, and I wanted to thank you. I never thought I would have the opportunity for that."

"She told you?" asked Zuko hesitantly. He remembered the Agni Kai he had with Azula and how desperate he felt when he thought about losing Katara.

"Katara told me _everything,"_ stated Kana with a smile, making Zuko wonder what 'everything' included.

"Thank you, Kana," he said, also smiling to the old woman.

"You can call me Gran Gran," she said joyfully and Zuko nodded. Kana stood up and grabbed Zuko's empty bowl, putting it on the tray and heading towards the main room. However, before she left the room, she turned back to face Zuko again. "You have people here that really care about you. If you open your heart, you'll find a family here just like I did," she continued before she headed towards her own house, wishing Zuko good night.

Zuko stayed quiet for a while, considering Kana's words. A few moments after Kana had left the house, Zuko heard someone else. Since his door was now open, he noticed that it was Katara. He stood up quickly and headed towards the main room. The waterbender was hanging her parka on the wall next to the door.

"The festival wasn't fun?" Zuko asked her suddenly, making her jump and turning to face him.

Katara noticed that he seemed different than before she left the house.

"I'm just tired," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Goodnight." She quickly moved towards her own room. However, Zuko made her stop.

"Katara, wait," he called and she stopped walking. She was holding her own door, looking at him as she was asking him to continue. "I need to talk with you."

Katara crossed her arms.

"Okay. Go on."

"I want to apologize," he started saying, noticing that her expression softened. "You were right. I was really being an asshole. I didn't even thank you for saving my life and welcoming me into your home. It's not your fault, what happened to me; you were just trying to help," he continued and Katara faced him with wide-eyes, without saying anything. However, she was glad to hear that. Deep inside all she wanted was an apology.

"That's okay, Zuko," she began, stepping closer to him. "Everything happened so fast and it has been awhile since… we saw each other for the last time," she muttered, looking away from him while he swallowed. "I think it's understandable why you are so angry and hurt." She smiled slightly, not so sure if she was talking about the attack in the Fire Nation or what happened with them three and half years ago.

Zuko nodded. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay," Katara shrugged. "I think we only take it out on someone that we truly trust, don't we?" she continued and Zuko agreed with her. They stayed in silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. It was the first time they were alone without arguing since Ba Sing Se.

"Could you… you know… take a look at my shoulder?" Zuko asked her awkwardly, passing his fingers through his hair. "It's hurting a little."

Katara grinned and nodded.

"Sure, what would you do without me?" She murmured slyly and he grinned at her. "Sit on the floor so I can look at it better," she asked him and he sat. She helped him to take off his shirt and used her waterbending on his shoulder. They stayed there without talking, but at least the mood between them wasn't so awkward anymore.

They cherished each other's company and it was like that that they spent the Winter Solstice Festival night.

* * *

 **N/A: (EDIT 07-22-2016:** **Lewot** **beta'd this chapter! Yeah!) I was doing some researches before writing the story and I found out (I already imagined it) that the Kyoshi Warriors were based on Geishas. The tradition of Karyukai does not prohibit a geisha to marry - but it is expected that she retires after marriage or motherhood. This comes from the fact that when a Japanese woman chooses to become a geisha, she would be choosing to live a life that's totally different from what it's expected of her. As a Geisha, she would devote herself to the art, such as classical music, dance, games, and conversation, mainly to entertain her customers. On second thought, something similar could also happen to the Kyoshi Warriors. When the Avatar Kyoshi began to teach the women of her village to defend themselves, she was giving them an option. However, when she formed an order of elite warriors to protect those people, it was expected that those women who followed as warriors would devote their lives to it, without worrying about other subjects. I think that's why there are only young warriors. As far as is known, there was no older warrior than Suki, not even a warrior who was a mother or married.**

 **Okay... I think that's enough trivia for a chapter!**

 **Thanks for all those who read, favorited, reviewed and followed the fic. But, please, I really wanna know what are you thinking! Should I go on with this? What do you like and dislike?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Underneath The Tundra

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All character belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Underneath The Tundra: Part 3**

Zuko had been at Hokoda's house for three weeks now. Although he wasn't happy about the recent series of events, even he had to admit his mood had changed since his arrival. The firebender was starting to appreciate his time at the South Pole, especially during the dinners. Everyone came to eat at Hakoda's house and the igloo ever night was filled with people talking and laughing. There was no threats, no challenges or Agni Kai's. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and Zuko found himself enjoying himself as well. It was something he could never remember experiencing with his own family, and he wasn't sure how that made him feel.

"Thank you, Kana," Zuko said while taking a bowl with five flavored soup from the old woman's hand. Kana smiled at Zuko.

"You're welcome, my son," she murmured. "I know how much you like it."

Zuko smiled softly back at her. From week one, Zuko struggled with the new diet, as it was not what he was accustomed to. Everything was very fatty and heavy, as it was the only way to survive the polar weather. However, he discovered that he really liked the five-flavored soup that Kana usually prepared for dinner.

"This is your third bowl," Katara said from the other side of the table. Zuko just shrugged and tilted the bowl over his mouth, making Katara laugh. "How is your arm?" she asked softly. Zuko considered it for a while.

"It's better," he said, looking down at his left arm. "It's not hurting anymore."

"That's good," Katara smiled at him. "I think that you'll be able to take that sling off soon."

"Can't wait for it," he said dryly, gingerly shifting his arm. It was then that the igloo door burst open, revealing an excited Sokka.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed as he tumbled inside. "You won't believe it."

Suki trailed behind Sokka, her heavy parka wrapped snugly around her. Her cheeks were red from the cold."I need to warm myself up," she said, taking her parka off and sitting next to Katara. Without her heavy coat, it was possible to see that her belly was starting to grow.

"Take it, my darling," Kana said, dishing out a bowl for Suki. "The baby will like it."Suki smiled and thanked her.

"What happened, Sokka?" asked Katara.

"They finished the Training Camp!" Sokka exclaimed, his arms waving about animatedly. "Pakku said that tomorrow he would start the waterbending training!"

Zuko spared a quick glance at Katara, who was grinning with excitement.

"Are you serious?" she cried. "Can we go there to see it?"

"Sure," Sokka said. "and Pakku also designed the arena for training any bender, like we suggested." He glanced at Zuko. "So, you can practice your firebending there."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Ever since his arrival, he'd been having trouble bending. Sokka knew this and seemed to get the hint, as he grinned sheepishly and clammed up. Luckily, nobody noticed them.

"We need to see it!" Katara said, glancing at both Suki and Zuko excitedly. "Come on!" None of them seemed as excited as she and Sokka did.

"We really have to go?" Suki asked disgruntledly. Zuko figured she probably didn't want to venture out into the cold again.

"Here," Kana murmured, handing Suki a heavy blanket. "It'll keep you from the cold," She draped it gently over Suki's shoulders, helping her stand. Suki faced Zuko.

"Fine. I'll go if you go, Zuko," Suki said, making Zuko snort.

"Come on, Zuko," Sokka whined. "They have some swords there. I can teach you a thing or two."

Zuko laughed slightly, hauling himself to his feet. "Sure." He followed his friends to the door, snatching his parka along with the way. He took a deep breath before stepping outside, feeling the cold wind stinging his face harshly. "This Polar winter just gets better and better," he muttered darkly, eliciting a laugh from both Katara and Sokka.

The compound was ways away from downtown, close to the big walls that surrounded the village. It was an impressive sight, to say the least. The arena made up the center, with a concrete floor that had the Water Tribe's symbol carefully carved into it. Bleachers surrounded the arena, along with a platform at the northern point, where masters could observe their students. Behind there was a building that most likely stored weapons among other things. Zuko spared a glance at Katara and Sokka, who were slack-jawed at the sight.

"Look at the floor of the arena, Katara," said Sokka squeaked, pointing. "Pakku built the rock supply compartment that Toph talked about!" He was bouncing with unrestrained excitement. "She can earthbend here!"

"Yeah, I see it," Katara said, her expression radiant with joy. "And I think Zuko can train here too." She glanced at him briefly, and Zuko ducked his head. He didn't want her to know the truth about his bending, or lack thereof.

Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's huge," he murmured, his gaze locking with Katara's for a moment. There was a sparkle in her glance that made him catch his breath before he looked away.

"I know," she said. "I can't wait to train here."

"Pakku allowed women to train here?" Sokka asked. His sister shrugged, smiling.

"Let's just say that he reviewed his concepts," Katara smiled.

"Women can't bend in the North?" Zuko asked with a frown. Katara shook her head bitterly.

"No, I was the only exception," she said. "In the North, women can only use her bending to heal."

"That's terrible!" Suki cried, hugging the blanket even closer to her body. "So, you learned how to heal while you were there?"

"I had a few classes," Katara said with a shrug, gazing down at the crowd that was starting to grow around the arena.

"She hates it," Sokka deadpanned.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara, punching her brother's shoulder. "Don't say that a loud!"

"You're always complaining about it, saying that your role isn't about healing!" he snapped back, massaging the injured area. Katara glared at her brother, and Zuko could almost feel her anger radiating off of her from where he stood. Luckily, Suki cut the tension by placing a gentle hand on Katara's shoulder.

"You don't like it?" she asked Katara softly. The waterbender took a deep breath before answering.

"It's... complicated," she paused a moment as if considering her words. "It's not that I don't like healing, I do. I just wish there was more I could do, you know? After the war, healing was the only option open for me, and that's not the only thing I wanna do with it."

"But you are such a good healer," Suki said, but Katara simply shrugged. Zuko glanced at the waterbender, remembering all the times he saw her fighting. Katara was clearly a waterbending master; she was an excellent fighter. It pained him to see her look so down, especially since her sorrow seemed to mirror his own

"You should train the new waterbenders," Zuko blurted, making Katara glanced up at him in surprise. "After all, you taught Aang, and I'm pretty sure you're a waterbending master anyway," he shrugged, smiling softly at her. Sokka and Suki nodded in agreement. Katara toyed with her hair, flushing with embarrassment, but Zuko could tell she was flattered She raised her chin up and smiled.

"I'll talk with him," she said, confident. Zuko returned her smile and the two began walking once again towards the arena.

"Thanks," Katara murmured, walking close to the firebender. Zuko nodded. He wanted to say something, but before the words could shape in his mind, Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sokka's grin.

"Hey, I think we should look for some swords for training," he said. "What do you think?" Zuko sighed before nodding, making Sokka really happy. The two guys disappeared into the crowd, leaving the girls behind.

"I really want to sit," Suki murmured, staring longingly at the bleachers around the arena. Katara smiled ruefully and nodded, guiding her friend towards the seats. Once seated, the waterbender took a moment to glance around. Excited visitors chattered and pointed, taking in the sights with the same enthusiasm as she and her brother. Almost every bender and non-benders from the village was there. She could even see Pakku stationed in front of the new building talking with all the visitors. He glanced up, making eye contact, and a smile broke out on his face as he waved. Katara politely returned the gesture, spotting Zuko and Sokka heading his way through the crowd. It looked like Sokka was determined to sword train after all.

Suki's voice interrupted her inner monologue.

"So, how are the things between you and Zuko?" the warrior asked.

Katara frowned. "Better, I guess," she said awkwardly. "His arm had improved a lot, also. Soon he won't need that sling anymore."

"I see… but I don't think it's his arm that you're always thinking about, right?" Suki asked slyly, nudging her. Katara gasped, her eyes wide.

"I-I… no!" she stammered, eliciting a laugh from Suki.

"Do you remember, a few years back, when I told you I was going to work as his personal guard?" Suki asked and Katara nodded, dread quickly filling in her gut. Suki paused, her expression inquisitive. "You asked me to never talk about you to him."

Katara gulped. "S-Suki...that was a long time ago." Her cheeks burned as she spoke.

"I never understand why you asked me that, and I always kept my promise to you," the warrior said, her gaze far away. "But I made the things up now."

"What do you mean?" asked Katara uneasily.

"Being pregnant makes you realize a lot of things." Suki glanced at her growing belly, her face radiant with affection. Katara couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her face, but she still quirked her brows in confusion, causing Suki to laugh.

"Okay, fine. Being pregnant makes you more observant; you notice things like when a certain waterbender always looks up when the Fire Lord walks into a room, watching him. Or how she blushes when he catches her."

Katara glanced away, blushing furiously.

"Or...how he does the same thing."

Her gaze snapped back to Suki, and she huffed, her cheeks burning.

"I-I don't do that!" Katara snapped, feeling her face burning. Suki laughed.

"I'm a warrior trained in the art of stealth, who also know a lot about corporal language." Her expression softened "So, are you gonna tell me what happened between you two?" she asked.

"Nothing happened between us," Katara insisted. She didn't want to remember the day he left her, without saying goodbye. She was heartbroken back then, and maybe she still was. She didn't want to admit her own feeling to Suki.

"He always seemed lonely in the Fire Nation. And now that I think about it, every time your name was said during a conversation, he always changed his expression… as if he was _sad_ about you," muttered Suki slowly, glancing Katara deeply into her eyes. Katara's heart hurt as she took in the implications of Suki's words. _If only..._ She bit her lip. _No, now was not the time._

"You know, it would explain a lot if something had happened between you two," Suki joked. Katara crossed her arms, suddenly feeling angry.

"Nothing happened!" she seethed. "And if something did, it doesn't matter anymore. We have more important things to worry about!" She waved her arms as she ranted, nearly smacking Suki in the face.

Suki flinched, shooting Katara a glare. "Like what?" she snapped.

"Like how Aang isn't here!" The instant she yelled it, Katara regretted it. Suki's expression immediately crumpled, and the warrior hugged herself tightly.

"I...I know." Her voice wavered dangerously. "He-he told me he'd be fine. Zuko was hurt bad, and I had to get him out, I had to protect him." Suki stuttered, her words coming out in sad sniffs. "I left him behind...I left them all behind..."

Katara immediately snatched her friend in her arms, cradling Suki

"I know," Katara whispered. "I'm so sorry, Suki. I know you did everything you could. But...he should've arrived already. Right?" The air was heavy around them as if they were just realizing the depth of the situation.

"I don't know," Suki said, without looking up. "I took Appa with me."

Neither of them spoke after that. Speaking lead to thinking, and thinking lead down a dark path full of the worst possible scenarios. Still, the lack of information was really beginning to worry Katara.

Deep down, she knew that if anything had happened, she'd know. The whole world would probably know. Still, it was unsettling to think about, and she wanted as little to do with those dark thoughts as possible.

Katara gazed out at the arena, a small smile slipping onto her face as she caught sight of Zuko and Sokka with swords in hand.

She nudged Suki and gestured at the two, eager for a distraction.

"Alright, Zuko," Sokka said, spinning the sword in the air. "I promise that I'll take it easy on you," he said and Zuko smiled.

"I bet I can handle a sword better than you." Actually, the swords of the Water Tribe were heavier than he was used to, and Zuko was also better at dual broadswords, but he managed to find one that was light enough for him to use. "Whenever you're ready," he taunted playfully, taking the sling off his left arm and spinning the sword in the air. Sokka snorted.

"That's what we're gonna see," Sokka said, gripping his swords firmly. Zuko grinned, taking his stance. Despite his useless arm, he managed to find his perfect balance. The clamor of the other waterbenders faded into the background as Zuko and Sokka stared each other down.

Sokka made the first move. He stepped forward and swung his sword in one easy motion, nearly clipping Zuko. The firebender dodged, staying as light on his feet as possible. It was a trick taught to him by Aang, something that enabled the airbenders to move with grace and speed.

Zuko barely had time to register Sokka's eyes narrowing when he swung again, which Zuko dodged by dropping to the ground and rolling. He used his own momentum to pop back up onto his feet and swipe at Sokka, his sword clanging as it met with Sokka's blade.

"I trained with the best sword fighter in the world," Sokka crowed, adjusting his stance. "You've met him. Master Piandao."

"That's interesting," Zuko said, blocking Sokka's attack. "He also trained me when I was younger."

This information made Sokka hesitate for a moment, giving Zuko the perfect opening. In a flash, Zuko kicked at Sokka's feet, throwing the Water Tribe warrior off balance. He stumbled to the ground, falling flat on his back.

"He also told me that I was pretty good at it," Zuko said slyly, throwing his good arm out to help Sokka stand. His friend's face screwed up in irritation.

"Rematch!" Sokka muttered, standing up and taking his fight stance again. Zuko smiled and nodded, accepting the challenge. They began to fight once more, but this time, Sokka was standing still, watching the firebender.

"If you are not attacking, then I will," Zuko said, running towards Sokka. The blades collided as Sokka parried his attack. With all his strength, the firebender broke Sokka's defense leaving him off guard. Seizing the moment, Zuko struck a fast attack, leaving Sokka no time to think.

Sokka stepped back, hoping it would avoid the hit, but it wasn't enough; feeling his hand lighter, and hearing the sound of metal clashing, he knew he was disarmed.

"I guess you missed a class," Zuko taunted.

"The fight isn't over," answered Sokka, running towards the firebender. Zuko slid, aiming Sokka feet, but he hit nothing. As agile as never, Sokka did a somersault and grabbed his sword back. Still recovering from the slide, Zuko only had time to raise his sword, to block a single but heavy attack, leaving him off-balance. With the back of his sword, Sokka poked Zuko, dropping him on the ground.

"Never underestimate an enemy," taunted Sokka, making Zuko snort. Quickly, Zuko grabbed Sokka's leg and pinned him down.

"I can say the same," Zuko said slyly. "Rematch?" He asked and Sokka accepted quickly. They continued to fight for a time. The waterbenders that were fighting beside them managed to swarm around them to watch them fight. Some men also bet who would win. Zuko's ability was really impressing everyone in there. Even Pakku stepped closer to them to watch him fight. Katara and Suki also headed towards them, once that were some many people around them that it was really hard to see the fight sitting on the bleachers. When Katara approached Pakku, he turned his face to her.

"I didn't know he was a sword master," Pakku said with a surprised smile on his face. Katara nodded.

"Neither did I," she breathed as she watched in amazement.

Pakku rubbed his beard, analyzing the firebending in front of him. "If he can fight like that with only one arm, imagine what he can do when he is fully recovered." He faced Katara. "Perhaps, when he gets better, he could come here to practice with the new benders," he muttered and Katara smiled.

"I think he'd like that." The two were both a sweaty mess, breathing hard. Katara's gaze traced over Zuko's muscled form, a light blush staining her cheeks. She averted her gaze, suddenly remembering what Zuko had told her.

"I...I could also help out with the new benders," she said, her voice small. Pakku blinked, a surprised look on his face.

"But what about the healing class?" he asked and Katara sighed.

"Master Kaato taught me a lot," she began. "but I could do so much more here, training the new waterbenders!" She said. Pakku took a long pause before speaking again.

"Maybe you could intercalate your time at the Healing Center with your time helping me here," He smiled softly, and Katara found herself smiling too. "I'd love to have my granddaughter helping me," he added softly. Katara's eyes watered, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, very grateful and he nodded. They both continued to watch the fight in front of them.

"Okay," Zuko said, raising his hand with his sword. "I think I'm done for today." He was very much out of breath and was tempted to sit down. Grumbles from the surrounding audience expressed everyone's disappointment with their show ending so abruptly.

Sokka smirked.

"Yeah!" he yelled, jumping joyfully. "Water Tribe defeated the Fire Nation!"

Zuko grinned. The people around them also laughed and acclaimed the two fighters. Pakku stepped through the crowd, offering his congrats. Both boys offered the watermaster their swords, and while he took Sokka's, he pushed Zuko's away.

"No," he said, smiling at Zuko. "It's a present from the Water Tribe."

The firebender was surprised, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but Pakku beat him to it.

"I also want to invite you to help train the new benders. I'm sure they'll learn a lot with you, even though you're a firebender." Behind Pakku, many people in the crowd were nodding along in agreement, excitement painted across their faces. Zuko blinked, feeling slightly overwhelmed, but before he could respond intelligently, Sokka piped up.

"Can I help? I can teach sword fighting!"

The old master sighed ruefully, bobbing his head. "Sure," he said, "not that I have any choice."

Sokka bounced up and down excitedly, ignoring the old man's jibe.

"I-I… I don't know what to say," Zuko murmured

"Take your time to think about it," Pakku said calmly. "When your arm gets better, come to visit us."

"I will." He grabbed the waterbending master's arm in the respectful manner indigenous to waterbenders, a happy grin on his lips. With his new sword, Zuko joined his companions as they ambled back to the Hakoda's house. He was surprisingly content, having enjoyed his day out and about. For just a moment, all of his worries and angst were gone. He felt like he had finally found something he enjoyed that he could also use to be helpful.

"Hey, Sokka," Zuko said. The warrior turned, a curious expression on his face.

"Thanks."

Sokka smiled "Anytime," he said, patting the firebender's back. "And if you want a rematch, let me know."

Zuko grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

When they reached the big igloo, Suki helped Katara to prepare the dinner. Suki was learning how to cook with Katara, and judging by the smell that came from the kitchen, Zuko could say that Katara was teaching very well. The four sat on the floor and enjoyed the seaweed noodles that Suki prepared. They laughed a little when they talked about the day.

"I'm still a pretty good fighter," Sokka said with his mouth filled with noodles.

Suki grinned. "I don't know. I thought that you were pretty slow," she teased expressionlessly, eliciting a laugh from both Katara and Zuko. Sokka wide-eyed at Suki.

"Oh, do you really think so, Suki?" He croaked. "I challenge you to fight against me. I'll show you the slow guy!" He grinned slyly, but Suki only shrugged.

"I bet me and the baby could beat you up," she murmured cockily and Katara and Zuko laughed about that. Sokka continued grumbling with Suki, leaving the two benders a side.

Katara stared at Zuko softly.

"I talked with Pakku," she said and Zuko smiled. "He agreed with me. I will teach the new benders!" she said excited and Zuko congratulated her. The sparkle in her eyes made his heart get warmer. He knew that, somehow, he helped her feel that way; and the sight of Katara teaching a bunch of young waterbenders really excited him. Zuko realized that he wanted to go back to the compound and train again. He looked at his new sword, leaning against the wall close to the front door.

"Why'd Pakku only gave him a sword?" Sokka whined, taking Zuko away from his own thoughts. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, you already have a sword," she said, but Sokka kept grumbling. Not so long after that, Suki announced that she was tired. She and Sokka stood up and said goodbye while grabbing their own parkas. They'd been staying in Kana's house ever since Suki discovered that she was pregnant. Sokka and Suki headed outside the igloo, leaving the two benders alone.

At first, both Zuko and Katara were quiet in the room, not knowing what to talk about. Zuko started to scan the main room awkwardly, paying attention at the decoration on it. As he glanced about, something by the cupboard caught his attention.

"Is that a Pai Sho board?" he asked Katara, pointing out to the board sticking out next to the cupboard. Katara nodded.

"Yes," she muttered. "When Sokka traveled to Ba Sing Se to meet the Earth Queen, she gave him this as a gift for my father." Katara paused to walk over and pick it up, bringing it out to the floor. "But we've never played it."

"Why not?"

Katara shrugged. "We don't know how," she placed the board over the table, sitting in front of Zuko. It was a very nice one, the edges of the board were gold plating and had a big emerald faceted in the middle.

Zuko looked at Katara and saw that she was staring at the board cheerlessly. Without saying anything, he grabbed the pieces and set them over the board.

"I can show you how to play," he said softly and Katara smiled slightly at him, accepting his invitation. It didn't take so long for her to learn the rules of the game and soon they were already playing Pai Sho without Zuko guiding her movements.

"Who taught you? She asked, moving her own piece and taking one of his pieces down.

"My uncle. He loves this game," he said, taking his piece off the board and taking a good look at it. That one had a golden lotus carved on it. "I always hated it," he said, moving his own piece.

Katara laughed slightly, imagining Zuko shouting at his uncle. They stayed quiet for a moment, only paying attention to the game. Katara took a deep breath before starting to talk about something that was surrounding her mind.

"Zuko..." she paused, moving her piece. "Do you think Aang is…" she started, but she couldn't finish her sentence. Zuko faced her for a moment, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I think he's okay," he murmured, looking straight into her eyes. Katara didn't seem convinced.

"But why hasn't he arrived yet?" She asked with a doleful face. Zuko sighed. He was worried about Aang as well, but he didn't want to worry her too.

"Hey, if something had happened, we would already know." He paused, watching her nod slowly. "If Azula got him, she would spread that news to the world. Trust me, she would love to do that."

"I think you're right," Katara breathed, distractedly taking her turn. Zuko looked down at the board and noticed she had beaten him.

"Crap," he said, making Katara stare at him. "I should have paid more attention when my uncle tried to teach me this," He laughed awkwardly, causing Katara to glance down at the board.

"Does that mean I won?" she asked him, grinning deviously. Zuko huffed.

"No, it means I'll get my pieces back," he joked and Katara rolled her eyes.

"You really don't know how to lose, do you?" She laughed, eliciting a laugh from him as well. "Why did you hate this game? It's easier than it looks."

"My uncle convinced me to play when I was exiled. He also said that if I beat him in the game, he would teach me a new firebending move," he grinned. "You can imagine how happy I was about that. It took a while until he taught me something apart from the basics." He said and Katara grinned.

"Your uncle was your master?"

"Yes," he said without looking at her. "When I was younger, Azula and I had firebending classes together. She was better than me and my father knew it very well. He ordered the masters to give her more attention," he shrugged, staring at the waterbender again. "My uncle knew it, so whenever he was back at the Fire Nation, he managed to teach me a thing or two."

"I see," said Katara. "How old were you when you discovered your bending?"

"Six. Azula discovered hers when she was two. It was three years of listening to my father saying how proud he was of Azula, and how weak I was," he said coldly, glancing away. "Azula was born lucky and I was lucky to born."

"Zuko," Katara murmured slowly. "That's not true."

He didn't look up. "That's easy for you to say it when wasn't you who was attacked by your own soldiers," he said coldly. "It wasn't you who got hurt."

"We don't even know what really happened back in the Fire Nation," she said seriously across the table. "I know you. I know how strong and brave you are. And it hurts a lot to see you like this," she said and Zuko faced her, staring her deeply into her eyes. Katara could see the pain in his amber eyes.

Zuko sighed. "And you?" he asked, ignoring her frown. "How old were you when you discovered your bending?"

Katara took a deep breath.

"I think I was three or four," she said thoughtfully. "Sokka was really pissing me off so I was yelling at him. I yelled so much that the ground under him cracked and he fell," she said, laughing and Zuko joined her too. "My father had to fish him out of the hole after that."

"Sounds like you," he said gently, still smiling at her. They stared at each other, still laughing a little. They remembered how easy it was to talk with each other. Zuko couldn't tear his gaze away from hers, and it felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Suki's conversation came across Katara's mind at that moment. She looked at Zuko and then she realized that it doesn't matter how many years had passed or how her heart was broken when he left, she still felt something deep for him.

"Why?" she asked absently.

Zuko frowned, confused.

"Why did you turn away from everyone?" she asked calmly, although she could feel the knot forming inside her throat.

"I had a lot of things to do. I had to rule an entire nation." He spoke without facing her, taking the pieces off the board and starting to pack it away.

"That's why you left?" she asked him, but he couldn't face her. "Without saying goodbye..." She trailed off and Zuko felt like he'd been punched in the stomach

"It... seemed like the right thing to do." He was taking the board off the table when Katara held the other edge of it.

"If you had asked me what had happened that day, I could…" she started, but Zuko cut her off.

"I happened many years ago, Katara." He sighed, pulling the board away from her. He didn't want to talk about that or remember how he felt when he saw her kissing Aang in front of him. "It's been four years since we were last together. We've changed. Everything's changed," he snapped.

Katara sighed. _"It changed?"_ She asked tiredly and Zuko glanced up again. She waited for his answer, and gazing into her big blue eyes, it dawned on him that nothing had really changed, at least not as much as he'd thought. But he wasn't going to admit that.

"Goodnight," he said abruptly, turning his back to her and heading towards Sokka's room.

Katara saw him closing the door, leaving her alone. She put her elbows on the table, holding her head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She was mad at herself for bringing that subject over the table. She made a mental note to kick Suki's butts on the next day. It was all her fault.

Zuko closed the door behind him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the things Katara said. He paced, feeling his hands sweating. He felt angry and cornered and unsure if he'd done the right thing.

He laid on the bed and tried to forget everything. A cold wind blew against the igloo's wall, creating a sad melody in his otherwise miserable night. His left arm was starting to sting; it always hurts at night. His gaze drifted to the lone candle next to his bed, and just like every night before, he attempted to firebend.

He could barely bend it with his breath like he always used to. The flames that he produced were also very small and weak. This made Zuko even angrier. He clamored out of bed and stomped out of the room, subtly grateful that Katara was no longer there. He grabbed his parka and stepped out of the igloo.

At first, he didn't know where to go. He needed some time to think, some fresh air. The compound flickered across his mind, and without a second thought, Zuko trudged towards it. He walked quickly through the streets, trying to cover his face from the cold wind. It wasn't too late, but almost everyone was already at their homes with their families. He hoped this meant that the arena was empty.

Luckily, when the firebender reached the arena, there was no one there. He walked towards the center, leaving the snow behind, and stepped onto the concrete. He took up a fighting stance and took a deep breath, twisting his body and throwing him arms out in front of him. The fire crackled from his palms, spewing out only a meter in front of him. Zuko snorted angrily and tried once more without any further success. The sling over his left arm was bothering him. He took it off his shoulder and threw it away. He tried again with his arms, hands, and feet. He punched and kicked the air, trying to firebend, but the flame didn't get any bigger or stronger.

"What's wrong with me?!" he cried angrily, closing his fist so hard it almost hurt. He walked back to the snow and snatched up a fistful, chucking it as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" he hissed, feeling exhausted. He fell back onto the snow, leaning his head upon the soft surface. Zuko's gaze drifted up to the glittering stars in the sky.

It was a different view from what he was used to seeing in the Fire Nation. It seemed that were more stars in the Polar sky. Zuko breathed slowly, feeling the cold air burn inside his lungs.

 _What's wrong with me?_

That wasn't the first time this had happened to him, but he felt like it was different this time. It seemed that his anger was only making his bending weaker. He tried to remember everything he learned with Aang and the dragons when he was younger. But then, looking at the sky over him and thinking about what he learned with them, Zuko realized that his problem was that he couldn't find peace inside him. He felt empty.

He felt like he had failed in every way possible and that he was an embarrassment to his own country _._ He had failed as Fire Lord and now he was failing as a firebender too. Azula's face came across his mind, as well as his father's face. He thought he could go mad in there. He'd never felt so lonely…

However, a sudden thought came to his mind, something that Kana had told him; ' _You have friends here. Let them help you to overcome everything that happened with you'._

Zuko sighed and the face of one particular waterbender crossed his mind. _Katara._ As hard as it was being around her, Zuko found himself desiring her company more than ever. He wanted to be near her, no matter how much she pissed him off. After all, he'd spent three and a half years thinking about her. Perhaps that was what irritated him the most; he didn't know what he felt for her or what she felt for him or what he wanted her to feel for him. Worse yet, Zuko felt like he couldn't really talk with her about...this.

The firebender sighed heavily once more. Coming to the South Pole made him face his own ghosts.

"Am I bothering you?" Zuko scrambled to his feet, whirling around wide-eyed to see a young Water Tribe man. He had the same tanned skin as Katara and some dark dreadlocks tied in a high knot. His cerulean blue eyes contrasted with his dark skin, sparkling with curiosity. "I saw you earlier in the compound today," said the boy and Zuko tried to force a smile.

"You are not bothering me," The firebender mumbled, dusting the snow from his clothes. The boy grinned.

"My name is Khan," he said, sticking his hand out as a sort of odd greeting gesture, half a wave, half an offer to shake hands. "I was wondering if you… would like to practice bending with me..." Khan trailed off shyly, and Zuko ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm not at my best to practice at the moment," he said, searching for the sling he'd tossed aside.

"Oh, I see," said Khan, a little bit embarrassed. "I know," he said awkwardly, sighing. "The truth is that I… I really wanted to thank you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko jumped at the sound of his former title "For what?" he asked.

"For ending the war. For fighting along the Avatar," he said. "I'm orphan. When Pakku recruited the waterbenders to help the South, I jumped in his ship to come here. I did everything I could to help him." He paused, his expression turned serious. "I lost my family in the Siege of the North."

"I'm so sorry for that," Zuko said, suddenly realizing how young Khan seemed to be. He was probably fourteen or fifteen years old.

"But if it weren't you, we would still be at war," Khan said seriously to the firebender. "So I want to tell you that, if someday you need any help to go back to the Fire Nation, you should know there is a waterbender that is willing to help," Khan stated and Zuko looked at him surprised.

"I couldn't ask you to leave your house to help me," said Zuko.

"What I really want is to see my people happy. I have no one, and the people that I met here are the only family I have. There are old warriors here that already survived a hundred years of war. I'd be more than happy to take their place and fight for a world of peace." He paused. "And I'm not the only that thinks that way."

"What do you mean?"

"There are young waterbenders here that would be more than glad to help you," he said. "All of us, the South Water Tribe, consider you the only Fire Lord."

Zuko considered what Khan said for a moment. "I'm flattered," he said, not knowing what else to say or how to thank him. He could accept Khan's help and go back to the Fire Nation at that moment. Actually, Zuko was wondering why he hadn't already returned to the Fire Nation to confront his sister and solved his problem. But Katara's face came to his mind, making him realize that he couldn't leave the South Pole.

"I'm ready if you ever need me," Khan said, taking Zuko away from his thoughts. Zuko nodded and smiled.

"As soon as my arm gets better, I'd like to practice with you," the firebender promised, smiling as he saw Khan's face brighten.

"That would be an honor," he said, bowing. Khan glanced around them. "Are you gonna stay here?"

"No," said Zuko. "I was already coming back," he continued. Khan asked him if he could join Zuko to the way back and Zuko agreed with that. Khan continued to talk, telling Zuko all the stories he had heard about the Avatar team and how he admired Zuko's bravery to join Aang and his friends to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. He also commented how he admired Katara and how he wanted her to teach him everything about waterbending.

While Khan was talking about Katara, Zuko couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had earlier. He barely noticed when Khan said good night and split away to head to his own home. Zuko walked the rest of the way back to Hakoda's house alone.

Zuko felt his heart pounding as he thought about everything he had said to her, as well as the things he didn't. Maybe he should have told her the truth. Told her she'd hurt him, and asked her why she'd kissed him in the first place if she felt something for Aang. He started to walk quickly, convinced he would talk with her. If he wanted to find peace inside him, maybe the first step would be to talk to her.

Zuko opened the front door of the big igloo and stepped inside. There was a light coming out from under her door, making him believe she was still up. He walked closer to her door, his hands sweaty and his throat dry. He hesitated for a while, wondering if he should knock her door. However, when his fingers were about to hit the wood, the light in her room went out.

Zuko stared her door, considering the possibility of going inside and waking her up. He leaned his head against her door.

 _No, no, no. I'm not feeling this for her._

Finally, Zuko gave up. There was no point in asking her what was going on between them, at least not then. He went back to his room and took off his parka, throwing himself onto the bed.

He felt nothing more for her. Three and a half years had passed and he had changed. She had changed. They were older now, more mature than that the teenagers Zuko remembered. There was nothing more to be discussed.

The thoughts plagued him until he fell asleep. Maybe, if he repeated that to himself enough times, he would believe it.

* * *

 **N/A: I'M BACK. I'm so sorry for the delay, but with my work and the finals, I couldn't update the fic. But now that I'm on vacation, I'll try to update more regularly. By the way, this chapter was beta'd by the amazing** **Vixensheart** **! She and also** **S. Sgriobhadaireachd** **,** **Lewot** **and** **Brookie Twiling** **have been helping me a lot with the fic. You may have noticed or not, but I updated the previous chapters with the betaed version. I didn't change the content of it, but I correct some bits! I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Just a little trivia. When I first thought about writing this fic, I would write a song fic. Ended up that didn't happen, but the music that inspired this chapter was** _ **I'm Not in Love**_ **, by 10CC.**

 **Thank so much for everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed and read the chapter!** **I'm really happy.**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Moon Celebration

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – The New Moon Celebration**

Zuko's arm had improved and after a few weeks, Katara finally released him from the sling. He could move his arm normally, without any pain. On the other hand, his bending still wasn't at his best. This frustrated Zuko, but he didn't tell anyone about it. Instead, every night he escaped from the igloo and ran to the compound to train. Some nights were more productive than others, but he still wasn't bending as he used to before Azula's attack.

Azula. That was another thing that crossed Zuko's mind quite often. He'd been at the South Pole two months now, and so far, no ship from the Fire Nation had arrived there to search for him. Zuko woke up every day thinking that it would be his last day there before his sister found him and finished the job she started.

Thankfully, when Pakku heard that Zuko's arm had improved, he asked him about his proposal. Zuko accepted, and Pakku requested him to train the students in sword fighting. Zuko believed that Pakku wasn't too sure about letting a firebender teach his students, but since Zuko was having problems in that department, he accepted being the sword master.

That filled Zuko's time in the South Pole, and he actually found himself enjoying teaching the watertribe kids. At first, they were scared of him, mostly because they all knew he was a firebender and also because he once was a Fire Lord. But after a few weeks, the kids got used to him. Sokka's presence helped as well, as he too, was a new sword master.

Zuko also liked being the sword master because that meant more time with Katara. They even created a routine for themselves. Each morning they would wake up and have breakfast together. Then she would go to the Healing Center and him to the arena. She would meet him and Sokka later in the arena to help Pakku teach the waterbenders and then they three would come back to the village to have dinner with Suki. Every day was the same, and Zuko found that Katara seemed happier than the day he arrived. Although Zuko's worries still haunted him every now and then, the time he spent with her was filled with laughter and easy conversation. The only downside was that they never talked about what had happened between them again.

"Zuko," Hakoda called as he stepped into the big igloo. Zuko and Katara were both sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast together

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko said politely. He noticed that the Water Tribe man seemed worried and puffy like he had just run.

"I need you to come with me quickly. Our traders just came back from the Fire Nation."

Katara stared at Zuko in surprise and they both quickly stood up and joined the Water Tribe chief as he headed towards Batto's house.

Batto and his men had traveled along the Southern Water Tribe traders to the Fire Nation to get some information about what was going on.

Bato's igloo was quite a bit smaller than Hakoda's house. Still, the house was filled with people. There were at least twenty Water Tribe men sitting on the floor near Batto.

"Batto," Hakoda said in a greeting, holding his arm firmly. "I'm happy to see that you've finally come back."

Batto smiled back, before turning himself to bow at Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko," said Batto, taking a seat on the floor among his companions. "I have some news from the Fire Nation."

Zuko noticed that Batto's voice seemed tense. The firebender took a deep breath and asked him to continue.

"From what we saw, your sister Azula claimed herself as the Fire Lord. They told us that she was crowned privately; the citizens were prohibited from joining the ceremony."

At this, Zuko frowned, but he listening quietly.

"Even so, we had no problems with the Fire Nation's traders. Everything was… normal, actually. There is no sign that they are planning another military advance."

"That's a good news," Hakoda said loudly, glancing at the other natives in the igloo. "For two months we've been expecting a visit from the Fire Nation. However, until today, they've never shown up."

Zuko sighed heavily before speaking. "That's not a guarantee," he muttered, making everyone stare at him. "Suki told me that Azula saw us both escaping that day on Appa. I'm not sure why she hasn't come here yet, but I know that it's only a matter of time." Zuko expected some grousing from the men in the igloo. He expected that everyone would damn him for bringing such a threat as Azula to their homeland. However, no one spoke. Instead, they all stared at Batto, waiting for him to speak. Batto took a deep breath.

"I think we know the reason why your sister and the Fire Nation haven't arrived here yet."

Zuko frowned, his hands sweating. "And what's the reason?"

"Everyone in the Fire Nation believes you are dead, Fire Lord," Batto murmured slowly. Zuko felt like his heart had just stopped. He blinked once. Twice. _Had he heard that right? Dead?_

"No…" he muttered weakly, remembering his last moments in the Fire Nation. "But she saw that I escaped." His voice was so low that he could barely hear himself.

"When we asked about you, everyone told us that… I'm sorry… that the Fire Lord ran away as a coward," Batto muttered hesitantly. Zuko watched as the other men in the house lowered their heads. Batto sighed before continuing. "They also told us that Azula's men tracked you down and found your body in the ocean."

"Who told you that?" Zuko asked weakly, feeling numb.

"Everyone we talked to. From the soldiers to the beggars in the streets" said Batto, his face creased in sorrow. "Everyone seemed… scarier than usual. They didn't want to talk a lot about what happened."

Zuko frowned. That was a lot to absorb, a lot to swallow. Katara's voice broke through his swirling thoughts.

"What about Aang?" she asked Batto, but the Water Tribe man only shook his head. Zuko's heart squeezed at the pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry Katara, but we don't have any news of him." Batto murmured sadly. "No one seems to know where he is. He has not seen anywhere in the Fire Nation."

Katara sighed.

She felt her heart tightening. To some extent, no news was a relief, for at least he wasn't confirmed as dead. Still, not knowing was terrifying. The conversation drew to a close, and Katara's gaze wandered to Zuko. He seemed downcast, totally lost in his mind. She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say.

The three stood up, ready to get back to Hakoda's house.

"I must look for Pakku," Hakoda said to Katara, slowing his walk. "I'll meet you at home later."

Katara nodded. She and Zuko walked along in silence. The air was heavy around them, almost suffocating.

"Zuko," Katara murmured softly, reaching for his hand. "If you want to talk about what happened inside, I…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I don't want to talk," he snapped.

"I know it must hurt, but I want to help you," she said, holding his hands. Zuko pried himself free of her grasp, stalking away from her

"I really want to be on my own now," he said. She watched as he walked off, wondering if she should go after him. Katara felt terrible for Zuko, and couldn't stand to see him hurt like this. But she didn't know how to make it better. Truthfully, she was as surprised as he at the news. She couldn't imagine why Azula had done something like this. Katara hugged herself as she watched Zuko. She didn't follow him, but the waterbender found herself unable to tear her gaze away.

* * *

Zuko walked aimlessly. His throat burned and his heart tightened inside his chest. Anger burned in his veins, making him feel hot. Everyone thought he was dead. Worse yet, they thought he was a coward.

He kept walking, heading towards Appa's stable. An idea crossed his mind. It was stupid, Zuko knew, but it was too tempting to pass up. Still, he couldn't help the desire to hijack the air bison and fly straight to the Fire Nation and rescue it from his sister's clutches. He walked faster, the huge head of Appa coming into view as he got closer. Along Appa, there were others animals there, such as camels yak and buffalos yak. He headed towards Appa, only to find Sokka feeding the big animal.

"Going somewhere?" Sokka asked without facing the firebender. Zuko snorted.

"I was just trying to cool down," he muttered, but Sokka seemed to ignore him.

"Nice." Sokka stood from the ground, petting Appa on the head. "Why don't you take a walk with me?" Sokka asked, turning to walk away. Zuko looked at Appa. He felt guilty for not having any news from Aang, as the bison was probably worried sick about his owner. With a sigh, he turned and joined Sokka in his walk.

They walked towards the Tribe Central Square. Zuko was thankful for the silence between them. He still wasn't in the mood to talk, and he appreciated the quiet companionship Sokka provided. Still, he couldn't help noticing that Sokka seemed upset about something.

The square was pretty with soft torchlight reflecting against the snow. Groups of boys, much younger than Zuko were scattered about in groups, working diligently on something. Upon further inspection, he realized they were carving stones similar to the one on Katara's necklace.

"The necklace that your sister wears it's traditional?" Zuko asked raising his eyebrow.

Sokka turned to look at the boys working on their betrothal necklace in the middle of the square.

"Yeah, that's a betrothal necklace," Sokka muttered, chuckling softly. "Those guys are actually late. They're supposed to give that necklace at the New Moon Celebration."

"Why?"

"Well, that was one of the many festivals that Pakku brought with him when he came here. He said that the New Moon Celebration is something that both Water Tribes should celebrate together, to honor the coming of the new year. That, and it was during a New Moon Celebration that the Avatar Kuruk found his wife…at least, that's what he told me," Sokka laughed, still walking.

"So, now, if you want to propose someone, it's nice to do it during the New Moon Celebration."

Zuko frowned, considering what he heard. "But why a carved stone?"

Sokka rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I don't know why, but that's how we do here. When a girl turns sixteen she's ready to get married," he said, turning to face Zuko. "The guy gives to the girl the necklace, and then everyone knows that she's committed to him."

"Have you ever…carved a necklace?" Zuko asked quietly.

"No," Sokka said, pausing. "I don't think Suki wants a necklace."

Zuko didn't know what to say. He watched as Sokka took a deep breath.

"I don't know what else to so. She is just being...odd with me."

"I don't know man…maybe she's like that because she's pregnant. You know, women have all those… emotions." Zuko shrugged, trying his best.

"Women are weird," Sokka stated, kicking an ice rock. "They teach us that everything a Water Tribe girl wants is to get married, but then I met one from the Earth Kingdom that doesn't even want to get married to the father of the kid she's bearing!"

"Do the girls in the Water Tribe _really_ just want to get married?" Zuko asked with a frown and Sokka held his hair.

"I thought so!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air dramatically. "But apparently I'm wrong. Katara is a perfect example."

"What you mean?"

Sokka shrugged, resuming his walk. "When Pakku arrived, he wanted to revive a lot of traditions that we lost here in the South. One of them of the arranged marriage."

Zuko froze. Horror washed over him, and he almost hated himself for feeling like this. "Katara…your sister…is engaged?" he asked weakly, ignoring Sokka's frown.

"No," Sokka said slowly, shooting the firebender a baffled look. Once again, Zuko ignored him, choosing instead to sigh in relief. "She doesn't want to get married. When she turned sixteen, that was all Pakku talked about with her, but he couldn't convince her, I guess."

Zuko said nothing more and started to walk again, hoping that his interest about his sister's status wasn't too obvious.

"And you?" asked Sokka after a moment. "I heard that Batto came back with news from the Fire Nation."

Just like that, Zuko was brought back to reality. "Yeah," he said stiffly, falling silent

"And…?"

Zuko sighed heavily before speaking. "For what it seems, my sister is the new Fire Lord." He paused, laughing harshly. "Oh, and I'm also dead."

"Wait, what?" Sokka's voice was tinted with surprise, and Zuko was pulled to a halt as Sokka snatched his shoulder. "What do you mean, you're dead?"

"That's what they're saying about me." He shrugged, not wanting to show how hurt he was. "Apparently, I was a coward who ran away, only to get killed. They...they said they found my body in the ocean."

"That can't be true," Sokka shook his head, his face contorting in confusion. "Suki said that Azula watched you guys escaped. She must be lying!"

"Batto said that everyone in the Fire Nation's telling the same story."

"Then they're being manipulated!"

"That's what you think? Azula is telling everyone that I'm dead despite knowing that I'm not?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shook his head. "I don't think so. I think that even Azula thinks that you are dead."

Zuko frowned. "What, like someone's telling her that I'm dead, someone behind her?" Zuko asked slowly.

"Maybe!" Sokka exclaimed. "Didn't you say that there was a bender with her? What was his name?"

"Tai Long." It was impossible to forget that man's face.

"It could be him!" Sokka said excitedly. Zuko nodded, lost in thought. A silence settled between them as they contemplated the possibilities. After a moment, Sokka's voice broke the silence.

"Hey, you said you needed to cool down, didn't you?" asked the Water Tribe man and Zuko bobbed his head uncertainly.

"Let's hunt! We can bring food to the New Moon Celebration!" Sokka said excitedly. Zuko just sighed. Hunting was not his favorite thing to do.

"Although I have both arms now, I'm still not at my best form" Zuko muttered. Sokka didn't seem to hear him, already chattering on fervently.

"Don't worry," he said. "We can take our swords! And it's not like we're going to hunt polar bear dogs or something. It'll be fun!"

Zuko agreed, albeit reluctantly, and allowed Sokka to drag him back to the igloo to grab their swords and supplies. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The two guys were walking for a while now; they were very far away from Hakoda's village. Sokka was planning on capturing some penguins. Supposedly, they were very easy to hunt, though Zuko wasn't so sure. It was apparent that Sokka wanted to forget about Suki and his troubles, and Zuko didn't really blame him. After all, he wanted to forget about his troubles too. They borrowed a sled and headed out of the village. They were only a few miles away when a storm started to form. The wind whipped against Zuko's face, cracking his lips.

"Of course we had to come somewhere even colder." Zuko joked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I forgot that firebenders don't like to feel cold," Sokka mocked, seemingly enjoying his pain.

"This is beyond cold."

"I don't get it. When you were searching for Aang, you spent a lot of time here in the South Pole with your ship."

"Yeah, but it was warm inside. My ship wasn't made with ice." Zuko retorted, eliciting a laugh from Sokka.

"You're right. The waterbenders like to be prepared to bend."

As time went on, the weather changed for the worst. The winds increased dramatically, blowing against them even harder. Even Sokka was having difficulty walking through the tundra.

"Here!" Sokka shouted, trying to walk faster. Zuko came closer to him and helped hold the ribbons of the sled.

"I told this wasn't a good idea," Zuko yelled with a snort, ducking his head to protect his face.

Luckily, Sokka spotted a bunch of rocks nearby that seemed to form some kind of cave. They headed towards it, dragging the sled behind them. Once safely inside the cave, the two would be hunters collapsed onto the ground, attempting to catch their breath. Zuko's nose was frozen, and his fingers were numb.

"Well, that was sort of fun," Sokka commented, straightening up against the cave's wall. "Let's wait until the storm is gone. It's not too dense, so it shouldn't take long."

A loud roar echoed from outside, making Zuko jump. "Did you hear that?" he asked, glancing about.

"It's just the wind blowing."

"Since when the wind roar?" Zuko asked, sharing a wide-eyed stare with Sokka. They kept quiet and then they both heard the roar Zuko mentioned. That noise froze their spines and they slowly turned to where the sound was coming. There, in the middle of the cave, was a huge polar bear dog baring its teeth. It roared again, making the ground shake beneath them.

"Walk back slowly," murmured Sokka, clutching his sword firmly in his hand. Zuko stepped backward, unsheathing his sword. The action must have aggravated the animal, for in the blink of an eye the beast was upon them. By some miracle, both Zuko and Sokka were able to leap out of the way and roll to safety. The sled, however, was destroyed when the big animal landed on it.

"Run!" Zuko cried, reaching for his sword. It had slipped from his grasp, sliding across the icy ground. His fingers brushed the hilt right as the large mammal stepped into view, roaring madly at the bender.

Zuko clenched his fist firmly and prepared himself for the attack. When animal jumped over him, he raised his left arm to firebend. A puny runt of a flame coughed from his fist, doing nothing to stop the polar bear dog from tossing him against the stony wall. Zuko gasped at the impact, gritting his teeth at the stinging in his arm. He could feel the warm blood dripping down his arm, but there was no time to tend his injuries. Zuko fell onto the floor. He looked up and saw the animal barreling towards him again, however, before the polar bear dog could bite him, a big stone dropped onto its head.

"Come here, ugly!" Sokka taunted, clapping his hands and waving his arms to get the attention of the animal. The polar bear dog released Zuko and ran towards Sokka. The Water Tribe man was ready to jump, but Zuko was faster and mimicking his friend, he grabbed an icy rock from the ground and threw it at the animal, getting its attention.

The polar bear dog was getting angrier. It whirled around once more, snarling at Zuko. However, before the animal could advance, Sokka pounced onto its back, tangling his hands into its thick fur as harder as he could.

"Run away, Zuko!" Sokka shouted, hanging on for dear life. The polar bear bucked and howled, desperate to free itself of Sokka. Zuko scrambled out of the way and managed to grab his sword.

Sokka was still hung on. It wasn't looking good, as the mammal was throwing itself into the walls and rolling in its desperation to free itself. Zuko could feel the cave starting to shake all around them, his eyes widening as more and more chunks of rocks freed themselves. It was the cave was collapsing.

"Sokka, the cave is going down!" Zuko yowled. He watched, frozen in terror as Sokka let go, flying off the polar bear dog's back and onto the ground. Sokka quickly stood up and ran to Zuko's side, noticing the pieces of rock that were starting to fall on the ground near him. He threw himself out of the cave, falling over Zuko that was outside the cave waiting for him. They both rolled onto the soft snow. A deafening sound echoed in the air, followed by an eerie silence. An icy fog provided a pale backdrop, clearing away after a few minutes. They both looked at the cave breathless: it was now a pile of rubble, with the polar bear dog nowhere in sight.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Zuko commented breathlessly, turning to stare at the sky above him, trying to catch his air back.

"Don't even talk about it. I have never seen a polar bear dog before, " Sokka grumbled. He fell silent, his ragged breathing slowly evening out. Zuko was about to retort back when Sokka bolted upright. Far away, Sokka heard a weak noise, something similar as a crying.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" Zuko jumped, scared. "That thing survived?" He glanced at the rubble, searching for any sign of the animal.

"No, it's something different," Sokka said. He stood, trotting towards the destroyed cave.

"Wait, Sokka, what if that thing is still there? Maybe we should just go back to the village."

"Just a minute." With an exaggerated sigh, Zuko scrambled to his feet and trailed behind his friend. He too began to hear the sound. It was a sharp, whining sound, like an animal crying. Zuko was still uneasy, and he kept watch for any signs of danger. Luckily none presented itself. Instead, Zuko bumped into Sokka, who was staring down at a pale furry bundle in the snow. It was a little polar bear dog cub, whimpering in the frigid air

"Oh no," Sokka groaned. "It was a mother trying to protect her kid."

Zuko glanced at the small white puppy; it was smaller than a wolf. His mother Ursa came to mind, and how she once told him that a mother would do anything to protect her kids.

"What are we going to do?" Zuko asked. Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know," said the Water Tribe man, stepping closer to the animal. "It seems pretty small. I bet it's only a few weeks old."

The little animal shrank away from them, clearly afraid of the humans. Sokka shoved his fist into his pocket and produced a strip of jerky. He placed it down onto the snow gently and ushered Zuko back. The cub didn't move at first. It seemed to wait to see if the humans were a threat before tentatively sniffing the air and creeping towards the meat. It nibbled at the jerky and walked closer to Sokka. The water tribe man slowly reached forward to pet its head, only to flinch away. After a few tries, it was finally convinced that Sokka wasn't a threat and let itself be pet.

"We're gonna take it."

"What?" Zuko exclaimed, surprised. "It's cute now, I guess, but someday it'll grow up to be like its mother."

"I know." Sokka bent down and scooped up the animal. It was heavier than he thought. "But we can leave it here. Without its mother, there's no chance for survival."

"If it tries to kill us, I swear I'll kill you," Zuko said, narrowing his eyes.

"Come on, look this pretty face," Sokka insisted, raising the cub up into the air.

Zuko snorted and turned away, ready to come back to the village. Sokka followed close behind, carrying the animal. The storm was almost gone now, with only a light flurry drifting from the sky. Zuko looked back every-so-often to see if Sokka had dropped the animal and forgotten the crazy idea, but the polar bear cub was nestled firmly in his arms. The Water Tribe warrior seemed pretty happy about the cub, future dangers aside.

"You know that it's not a puppy, right?" Zuko asked coolly from his shoulders.

"I'm aware," Sokka said with a shrug. The little animal croaked in his arms. "But since we lost the sled, we might as well bring something to replace it."

"Sure, if it grows up and became a domestic mount, that would be great," Zuko joked.

"I think it's she."

"What?" Zuko shot a bewildered look.

"I think it's a female polar bear dog." Sokka shrugged. "She looks like Yuki."

Zuko face-palmed, not quite believing what he was hearing.

The three kept walking. After awhile, the big walls that surrounded Hakoda's village came into view. Once inside, it didn't take too long for the polar bear dog cub to garner some attention. Everyone seemed to want a glance at the little mammal, much to Zuko's annoyance. The two shuffled quickly through the crowds and back to the house, slipping inside. There, sitting at the table, was Hakoda and Pakku, presumably discussing Batto's news from earlier.

"Hey, how was the hunt?" Hakoda asked Sokka.

"Excellent!" Sokka exclaimed, eagerly presenting what he brought with him. Hakoda and Pakku stared wide-eyed at Sokka when they saw the animal.

"What it's this, Sokka?" Hakoda asked. He stood up quickly from the floor, walking towards his son. Sokka put the little animal on the floor.

"It's a baby polar bear dog," Sokka said, reaching down to pet the cub. "We found her after her mother…well…tried to kill us," Sokka ran his hand through his hair, a sheepish expression on his face.

"That's not a pet!" Pakku yelled, gesturing at the animal. "It will grow up and be uncontrollable."

"I know, I know," Sokka said, raising his hands. "But we could take care of her until she grows up and then I'll free her again!"

"Sokka," Hakoda sighed. "That's not a good idea. We have kids here."

"We can teach her to not eat the kids" Sokka crossed his arms. "We have a stable here to shelter our animals. We could leave her there too!"

"So it can devour our mounts?" asked Pakku, rubbing his forehead.

"Look at her size," Sokka said, pointing to the animal on the floor. "She won't attack anyone. If we feed her well, she won't have to kill anything to eat."

"If you want this thing here," Pakku started slowly, "you'll have to make sure that it will be isolated, far from the others animals. Maybe the waterbenders will have to build an enclosure for her."

Sokka smirked. He also committed himself to take care of the animal. Hakoda asked Sokka to follow him to ask the others bender to build the enclosure Pakku talked about. Pakku joined them, leaving Zuko alone in the big igloo.

The firebender was exhausted. All he wanted was to take a bath and get rid of all those things he was feeling. Zuko headed towards the bathroom. On the second day he was here, Katara had told him that he could take a bath anytime he wishes, without asking for permission.

The bathroom was fair in size, with a small latrine in the corner and a stone bathtub dominating the middle of the room. There was also a small cupboard hanging on the wall near the bathtub, which stocked some medications, soaps, and lotions. A big pot filled with water sat near the bathtub, which was usually heated in the fireplace. Zuko didn't bother to heat the water up, he simply filled the bathtub and sat on the floor. He tried to concentrate, hoping he could heat the water himself. He put his hands under the water and tried to use his bending to warm it up. The water surrounding his skin slowly got warmer. It was a sign of improvement, fueling his anticipation. He stayed there for awhile, but he realized that he'd be there a long time if he only used his bending.

"Shit," he cursed. Grumbling angrily to himself, Zuko stood and grabbed the pot, stalking out of the bathroom. His gaze caught sight of Katara hovering near the fireplace, and he halted. He stared silently for a moment, unsure of himself. Luckily Katara seemed to sense his presence, and she turned to meet his gaze.

"Are you going to take a bath?" She asked, her voice soft. Zuko nodded.

"Yes." He paused, his gaze dropping to the pan resting in her hands. "But I can wait," he said. Katara shook her head, setting her pan down and walking towards him. She gently took the pot from him and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said, placing the pot over the fire and using her bending to fill it up. Zuko watched in fascination, jealousy swirling in his gut. It almost wasn't fair; how easy bending came to her. Katara's gaze met his once again, and she opened her mouth to speak, only to pause.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked, concern lacing through her voice. Zuko glanced down at his own arm in question. The cut wasn't too deep, but there was some dried blood caked on his skin.

"A polar bear dog, I guess," he said, shrugging. Katara stepped closer, her gaze analyzing the injured area.

"It's true that Sokka adopted one?"

Zuko nodded, eliciting a laugh from Katara, which made him laugh as well.

"Let me check this," Katara said tenderly, and once again she used her bending to lift the water from the sink and pressed it against Zuko's skin. The water felt nice against his skin, warming slowly as the healing process began. He glanced down, watching in fascination as the wound slowly grew smaller and smaller in size. His gaze wandered up to Katara, and he admired how her expression puckered in concentration.

Zuko sighed. A thought drifted to mind, and he spoke without thinking. "I could get used to this." His voice echoed loudly, and he blushed furiously as Katara glanced up sharply.

"Used to what?" she asked softly, her hands dropping from his arm as she finished her healing. Zuko swallowed hard.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, walking towards the fireplace to grab his pot. "Nothing important," he said without facing her gaze, choosing instead to stare at his pot.

After a moment's hesitation, he shuffled back towards the bathroom. He could feel Katara's gaze on him, but after his awkward outburst, Zuko was afraid to look at her.

"Zuko," she called slowly. He paused, turning to face her. Katara bit her lower lip. "If you want to talk about anything… you know… I'd love to listen." She smiled softly and he nodded. Without saying anything, he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He dropped the hot water into the bathtub, filling it up completely. He took his clothes off and stepped into the bath. The water was hot, making his muscles to relax. He submerged for a while and when he came back to the surface, he absently watched water droplets fall from his hair. Zuko sighed, feeling his heart more divided than ever.

* * *

Two days after Batto's arrival, the Elder Ones from the Water Tribe reached the South Pole Bay. They, along with a lot of northern natives, came to the south to celebrate the New Moon Celebration. As soon as the Elder Ones exited their ship, Hakoda and Pakku stepped forward to greet them. It was then that Pakku informed them of why he'd written the letter. The Northen Water Tribe was shocked to discover that the Fire Lord was actually alive and well, living safely in the South Pole.

On the day of the New Moon Celebration, the Elder Ones asked for Hakoda and Pakku to join them in a Council where they would debate about Zuko's situation. Zuko was also invited to join them, and he headed towards the big icy building in the village. The whole building was made with ice, mimicking the northern architecture. In the middle of the main room was a big table, which seated the Elder Ones, Chief Arnook from the north, Chief Hakoda and Pakku. Zuko sat in front of them, on the most uncomfortable chair that of course, was made with ice. The Elder Ones formally presented themselves to Zuko, and the firebender couldn't help but think that this seemed like his trial.

"Well, we are here to discuss the Fire Lord situation," Chief Arnook said coldly, barely looking at Zuko. His voice echoed through the icy columns of the big room. "It seems that our brothers from the south have some information about the Fire Nation."

"Yes," Hakoda said from beside Arnook. "Our men managed to gather some information from within the Fire Nation. The former princess Azula was crowned as Fire Lord, and she has declared to the world that Fire Lord Zuko is dead."

"There's no sign that the Fire Nation is planning to declare war, as well," Pakku commented. The old man was sitting in the place of the Southern Water Tribe counselor. He was essentially the bridge between the two tribes, a necessary part of helping them reconnect and get along.

"We are convinced that the Fire Nation has no intention of coming here to search for the Fire Lord. We have waited two months, and our ships searched all of the South Sea for any sign of a Fire Nation fleet, but no such a thing has come to pass," Hakoda said solemnly. The Elder Ones listened attentively, glancing at Zuko, with sharp, analytical stares. He could swear that the youngest one there was as old as Aang.

"No one is searching for the Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said. A deathly silence blanketed the room, making the room feel hot and heavy.

"This is not a guarantee," Yakon said coldly. He was sitting in the middle of the big table, right in front of Zuko. He was very old, with a long white hair framing his face. "His presence here is a threat to the security and protection of our people, not only for the Southern Water Tribe but also for the Northern."

"A Fire Lord without his crown is not a Fire Lord to me," snapped Shaila, an old woman that was seated at the right of Yakon. She was as old as him. "For what reason do you chose to shelter in our lands?" She asked coldly.

Zuko could feel his throat tighten. He could hear the bitterness in their voices: they hated the Fire Nation and everything about it. This person had suffered enough attacks from his country and was disgusted by his presence in their Palace and in their lands.

"It wasn't a choice," Zuko said calmly.

"So why you'd come? To threaten our families? To bring us war?" asked Shaila.

"I have no intention to bring the war to you. And, from what I can remember, The Peace Treaties that _you_ signed in _my lands_ said a lot about the cooperation between the nations." Zuko stated. At this, Shaila raised an eyebrow.

"Valued Elder Ones," Hakoda said, in an attempt to keep the discussion civil. "Zuko is the only man that I believe to be the righteous Fire Lord. He ended the war and worked with the Avatar to bring peace to the world." He took a deep breath and looked straight at Zuko. "He had his throne usurped and he came to us asking for help. I owe him, personally, my life and the life of my two kids."

"You have no power to decide anything here, Chief Hakoda!" Shaila yelled, but Hakoda raised his arm and his voice.

"These are my lands!" Hakoda yelled angrily. "The people here trust me. That's why I say that the Southern Water Tribe will support Fire Lord Zuko." Hakoda's voice echoed through the building. Zuko stared in awe. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't flattered, and he couldn't help but admire the Water Tribe warrior for his bravery.

"Chief Hakoda, please," Shaila said pleadingly. "We can't just send our men out to the Fire Nation just for this kid get his throne back! It could start another war! A hundred years was enough for our people."

"I'm not asking for this," Zuko said. The room fell in silent, with everyone looking at him. "I don't want any men fighting this for me."

"Are you planning on conquering your throne on your own?" Yakon joked, eliciting a laugh from Shaila and Arnook. Zuko clenched his fists hard.

"I have intention in conquering it back."

A deathly silence once again settled over the room. Everyone seemed shocked at what he had said; it seemed that even the Elder Ones weren't expecting that. Zuko locked gazes with Paku, seeing the bewilderment stamped across the older man's features. He looked away, staring instead at the table.

"You want to spend the rest of your life here?" Yakon asked. Zuko shook his head.

"I was waiting for my arm to get better. Now that I'm healthy and I know that the Fire Nation isn't threatening the Water Tribe, I'm going to leave," he muttered. He'd decided for sure once he knew everyone believed him to be dead. There was nothing left for him at the Fire Nation, and he only wished to find his uncle.

"Where do you want to go?" Ukka said the last Elder One. His voice was very weak, but Zuko had no difficulty hearing him. Ukka seemed to be the oldest one at the big table, sitting at Yakon's left side.

Zuko dipped his head respectfully. "To Ba Sing Se."

Ukka stared at Zuko for a moment. "Well, if you desire to leave, we certainly can't forbid you." The other elders all shared baffled glances, murmuring softly in agreement. Ukka spoke again, quieting the room. "I will show you our gratitude for all you've done by providing you a safe journey to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko dipped in a bow once more, relieved for the meeting to be over. Luckily his decision seemed to be popular, neutralizing any remaining dissent among the Elder Ones.

"You are welcome to leave with us on our return to the North Pole," Yakon said, interrupting Zuko's thoughts.

"Thank you," Zuko murmured.

Shaila spoke next, her voice calm and even. "We will be sure to keep your location a secret. It shouldn't be hard, seeing as you're supposedly dead."

Zuko nodded and thanked them, feeling somewhat exhausted after the intense meeting. Before Yakon moved to end the meeting, a question came to Zuko's mind, and he spoke up.

"And the Avatar?" Zuko asked. At this, the Elder Ones frowned.

"We only know that the Avatar has not been seen in the Fire Nation," Pakku said, his voice even. "We were wondering if any of you have any knowledge of his location."

"No," said Arnook. "He has not been seen in awhile."

"I do believe that if the Avatar was killed, the Fire Nation would have announced such an event," Ukka said, rubbing his beard slowly. "Plus, our spiritual master has said nothing in regards to the changing of the circle."

Without any further discussion, all men stood up and left the big room. Hakoda and Pakku seemed to be in shock from the meeting's previous events regarding Zuko's decision.

It was already dark when Zuko stepped outside. Most of the Water Tribe natives were out in the Tribe Central Square, with celebration already underway. Music filled the air, accompanied by laughter. The warmth of the mood and people lured Zuko to join them, and he eagerly slipped into the crowd and escaped the cold breeze.

A few days earlier, Zuko had asked Sokka more about the New Moon Celebration. Sokka had eagerly told him that it was like a new beginning to the Water Tribe; that it was the night when the spirit of the moon could rest a little before returning even brighter to protect her people.

So here Zuko was, watching the Water Tribe's new beginning and secretly hoping he would also find his.

He leaned back against a light post, watching the scene before him contentedly. This wasn't the first festival that he'd attended since his arrival, but in his opinion, the New Moon Celebration was far more fun and cheerful than the others. Tents of all types dominated the Square, selling food or prizes. Children crowded around certain ones, presumably to play games. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, adding to the jovial atmosphere.

Zuko spotted Sokka and Suki in the middle of the crowd. Her belly was really showing this time, even under her heavy parka. Kana and other old ladies were nearby at some food tent, laughing and chatting as they ate.

He distantly watched a few of the boys he'd seen a few days earlier carving their betrothal necklaces. One of them nervously gave his to a girl, who shrieked and happily threw her arms around him. It was a sweet sight, but Zuko couldn't help the apprehension that swirled within him. He searched the crowd, wondering if anyone planned on delivering a betrothal necklace to a certain waterbender. He cringed at the thought.

"Zuko."

The firebender jumped at the sound of Katara's voice from behind him. He turned around, his gaze immediately searched her neck. The necklace there was the same one she'd always worn. Relieved, he met her gaze, only to find that she was glaring him.

"Is it true?" she asked angrily.

"What?" Zuko knew what she was asking about, but he still feigned innocence.

"Are you just going to leave?" she yelled, waving her hands in the air. "My father told me what you said in the Council. He told me that you are going to Ba Sing Se!"

"I need to find my uncle, Katara," he said quietly, diverting his gaze from hers. His hands were sweating and he had a bad feeling about where that conversation was going.

"And what do you intend to do next? Fight Azula alone? Sure, because that's a great idea!" Her voice was muted by the loud music, though Zuko could still hear her loud and clear.

Zuko glowered at her, his throat burning again. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to stay here with you, in the middle of nowhere?" He snapped. Katara blinked a few times, staying quiet. Zuko let out a huff, looking away angrily. "I'm not welcome in my country, I'm not welcome here. What else do you want from me?"

"Why can't you see that there are people who want to help you?" Katara asked, her voice shaking. "Aang saved your life, and now he's lost somewhere!" The outburst was sudden and unexpected, and Zuko couldn't help but growl. _Of course, this was about Aang. When hasn't it been?_

"Of course, I forgot about him!" he joked coldly, glowering at Katara. "I wish I could thank him for everything he's done, but oh wait! I can't because he's not here!" He paused, snorting cruelly. "If he were alive, he'd be here by now!" Zuko's voice echoed in the brisk air like a slap in the face. One look at Katara and he knew he'd made a mistake.

"How could you say such a thing?" She whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "He's your friend."

"I know he's my friend," Zuko murmured. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about him." He paused, sighing dejectedly. He felt drained and angry and jealous.

"And I'll never forget what he means to you, as well" he muttered.

Katara's gaze was full of hurt. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Zuko almost thought she was going to hurt him or to throw a big snowball at him. But she didn't. Instead, she turned and walked away without another word. He watched her go, his heart twisting painfully. Zuko turned and stalked off, not wanting to make more of a scene than he already had. He headed to the harbor, looking for some quiet.

Seeing the ships and the open sea gave to Zuko a feeling of peace; not feeling so cornered and suffocated as he was feeling before. He sat on the soft snow and faced the sea in front of him. He sighed. The water reminded him of Katara, and what he had just said to her. Although Zuko really wanted to leave the South Pole, part of him just… couldn't leave Katara behind. And that scared him. He thought that if she was mad at him, maybe it would make things easier when he left.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Zuko whirled around to find Pakku behind him staring at the dark sky. "I love the night sky; full with constellations and planets. It always makes me wonder about the future possibilities. But I have to say that on nights like this, I miss the presence of the moon." Pakku sighed. "The spirit of the Moon was once a princess that sacrificed herself to save her people, her world."

Zuko gazed up at the sky, remembering the night he was in the North Pole. Zhao had apparently tried to kill the Moon Spirit and had nearly succeeded. It wasn't until much later that Zuko learned of Yue and how she'd given her life to save the spirit.

"Tell me something, Zuko," Pakku said, facing the firebender. "Why are you running away from your duties?"

Zuko frowned, not expecting that slap. "I'm not running away!" he snapped. "My people, my own home took me out of power! There was a riot going on under my nose, and I only discovered it when it was too late."

"No one ever said that ruling is easy."

Zuko snorted, feeling uneasy. "I know it's not easy." He stood up and walked closer to Pakku. "But how can I fight this? How can I fight all this… humiliation?" he asked, his voice trailing off.

"I was there at the day of your coronation. I saw a man that had suffered a lot but was still loyal to his own land. I saw a ruler that was ready to change his country because he had changed himself and found the right path." Pakku paused, his gaze locking with Zuko's. "I don't see that man anymore."

Zuko felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. He stared wide-eyed at Pakku, at a loss for words.

Pakku turned to walk away from the firebender, but he stopped a moment and looked back. "There is no honor among cowards."

Pakku's words echoed harshly in his mind, and he could only stare at Pakku as he left. _Coward. Now two nations think you're a coward._

"Shit!" Zuko yelled, his heart aching hardly. "Shit, shit, shit!" He clutched at his hair, tugging at it roughly. He felt so lost, so broken. It was scary, really how utterly alone and lost he was. Zuko wanted to run away, run so far that he'd outrun himself. He couldn't take any more disappointment, any more sorrow, but if he ran away, more people might take him for a coward. And maybe he was. He certainly felt like one.

"You were a princess that sacrificed yourself for your people," he murmured hopelessly, facing the moonless sky. "Your people still believe you can hear them… And I shouldn't be asking you anything today… according to them." He felt bad, but he was desperate. "But… do you have any advice for me?" he begged, feeling the angst in his heart.

 _I'm so desperate that I'm talking to the moon… and there's no moon here!_ Zuko rubbed his temples, trying to keep himself calm.

It was then that he felt something weird.

He felt like the entire storm inside him had suddenly… stopped. He was calm. Zuko looked back towards the Central Square. He could still see the lights and the music playing. If he focused enough, he could even hear the people laughing.

Zuko took a deep breath. The words of Sokka, Hakoda, Pakku, and Katara came to his mind. He realized that he really had friends here, in the South Pole; he had people that truly cared about him and really wanted to help him. He couldn't return everything they did for him by running away, leaving them forever and hide.

 _There is no honor among cowards._

And there was also Aang, who had risked his life to save Zuko's. The firebender agreed with the Elder Ones: if Azula had killed the Avatar, she would tell the whole world, Zuko was sure of it. So, if Aang was still alive, he could only be a prisoner in the Fire Nation.

Zuko took a deep breath, staring out at sea. For the first time since he had arrived here, he made a real decision.

 _There is no honor among cowards._

Zuko could not become the Fire Lord again, but he was going to rescue the Avatar.

* * *

 **N/A: I'm sorry for the delay, but I really couldn't update the fic earlier. But thank you to those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed the fic! I don't want to let you down with the slow updating, but I truly hope that this chapter will cheer your Sunday!**

 **The lovely** **vixensheart** **Beta'ed this chapter! Yeah! (EDIT 08-08-2016:** **vixensheart** **just finished betain' the final part of this chapter. The content didn't change!)**

 **So ... what are you guys thinking?** **Any thought?**

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Old Firebender Lady

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Old Firebender Lady**

Zuko walked quickly past the Tribe Central Square. He had everything planned in his mind: he needed to grab his stuff at Hokoda's house and then he would meet Appa and fly towards the Fire Nation to find Aang. He had to be careful; if someone found out what he was doing, they would try to stop him. Moreover, the last thing Zuko wanted was more people questioning his motives. The New Moon Celebration would work as a cover, so no one would notice his disappearance.

It wasn't the best idea; heading to the Fire Nation alone without his bending was certainly a recipe for disaster. Add the fact that he was probably going to have to fight his sister and her army, and Zuko's chances were looking slim.

But he was determined. He had to try to find Aang, even at the cost of his life.

He walked stealthily through the igloos, hiding from view. Hakoda's house was empty when he approached. He slipped inside and headed towards Sokka's room searching for some clothes he could take. Although his parka was essential here in the South Pole, as soon as he reached the Fire Nation he would be sweating like a picken. He grabbed the clothes and stuffed it all in a bag he found on the ground. Zuko turned to leave when the glint of his sword caught his attention. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped up beside the bed and grabbed the sword. Satisfied, he threw the bag over his shoulder and turned to leave the room.

It was then that he heard footsteps.

He held his breath and waited, hoping the person would leave the house, but no one left. He opened his door carefully, trying not to make noise and walked quickly through the main room, stopping at Katara's door. The waterbender was inside her room.

The door was half open and Zuko could see the waterbender sitting on the bed, unmaking her loopies and braids. Zuko closed his eyes. He knew he had to get out of there before she saw him. However, a thought came to his mind. _If she asks me to stay... if she asks me not to leave, I would stay._

He opened his eyes again, remembering the discussion they had. If he left, that would be the last thing he said to her. He knew she deserved more than that.

"Katara," he called. She jumped at his voice, turning to face him. Her eyes were red, which made Zuko hate himself for hurting her…again. He pushed the oak door a little, getting himself a better view of her. She stood up from the bed, her gaze fixed on his.

"I… I'm so sorry," he murmured, his gaze following her as she stepped closer to him. He swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have said the things I did. You took care of me and I…I never told you how much it meant to me." He paused, sighing deeply. "Still means to me." Katara was quiet, making Zuko really nervous about what she was thinking.

"You're also right about Aang," he continued. He watched Katara blink, a frown carving into her features. "He's my friend. I'll never forget everything he did for me." Zuko took a deep breath, diverting his gaze from hers. "That's why I know what I must do."

He heard Katara gasp and looked up to see her wide-eyed stare locked on his bag and sword. She looked back at him, a knowing and fearful expression dancing in her eyes.

"Are you going back to the Fire Nation?" she asked, her voice panicked. Zuko said nothing. He turned to his belongings and plucked them from the ground.

"I have to," he said. "I just wanted to apologize to you, you know… before leaving." He stepped slowly away from her, glancing at her face. She didn't seem happy, but there was nothing he could do; he didn't have time to argue with her. He knew he had to leave as quickly as he could. He stepped closer to the door, ready to step outside, when, Katara grabbed his bag's handle, making him stop.

"Have you gone mad?" she yelled. He reluctantly turned to face her, still inside the igloo.

"If you go back, you' _ll_ die!"

"I already made my mind," he growled, yanking free from her grasp. Zuko pushed through the igloo's entrance, breaking into a jog. He had to leave, and he had to leave now. The firebender nearly started to speed up, when something tripped him. He looked back to see his calves and feet caked in a layer of ice. Katara had frozen his legs together.

"Really?" He glowered at her, trying to move his feet.

"You are _not_ going back to the Fire Nation," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She walked slowly towards him, still with a frown on her face. Zuko continued to glower at her, his breath burning inside his throat because of the weather.

"I don't have a choice, Katara! Why you can't understand it?" he yelled, pounding on the ground with his fists as he tried to free himself. "Everyone thinks that I'm a coward!"

"I don't," she murmured. Zuko paused, his gaze finding hers. She still looked mad at him.

"I think you're an idiot for going alone to the Fire Nation."

"I don't have a choi…" He sighed deeply. "Could you please set me free?" He couldn't tell her that his bending was not at it best. She would yell at him even more if she found out.

"No." She crossed her arms again. Zuko snorted.

"Stop acting like a child, Katara," he snapped, but his voice was smoothed by the music that was coming from the Tribe Central Square. Katara didn't soften her expression.

"Your arm just got better." She pointed to his left arm. "If you go, anyone could beat you down."

"My arm is great," he snapped.

"You're not going to the Fire Nation," she murmured. "At least, not alone."

"Katara," he sighed, looking away. "You're not coming with me."

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked. Both Katara and Zuko looked up to see Sokka and Suki walking up to them. "And why are you stuck on the ground?" Sokka asked, pointing towards Zuko's legs.

"Zuko wants to go to the Fire Nation to rescue Aang," Katara said. Suki shot Zuko a wide-eyed look.

"You can't do that alone," Sokka muttered, frowning. "If you go there on your own, you'll be doing your sister a favor."

"She thinks that I'm dead," he said coldly, crossing his arms. "And I could take care of myself pretty well."

"Oh, really?" Katara said scornfully. "So why don't you just melt the ice and run away? You never had a problem with that."

Zuko glowered; he could feel his blood boiling under his skin.

"Katara," he glowered.

"Did you really think I didn't know you couldn't firebend?" she shouted, jerking her arms downward angrily. The motion caused the ice to melt from his legs, and Zuko shivered at the sensation of ice-cold water dripping from his legs.

"You told her?" He glanced at Sokka, his voice bitter. Sokka shrugged, confused stamping across his features.

"I-I didn't…" Sokka started, but Katara cut him off.

"Sokka didn't tell me anything!" she yelled. "Do you think I don't notice when you tried? Do you think I didn't notice you escaping in the middle of the night to the Compound to train?"

Katara was furious. Although she planned to never tell him about him, she was there the first night Zuko went to the Compound to practice his firebending. She had followed him, wanting to talk to him about _them._ She was surprised when she saw that he couldn't bend, and she had even thought about going down there and talking to him about it. However, it was then that Khan, a young waterbender approached to talk to Zuko. Katara had thought that it would be better if she just went home. After that day, she couldn't find a way to broach the subject without telling that she actually followed him every night he had escaped to practice his bending.

Zuko dropped his head, shame swallowing him whole. He was a farce, a failure. Everyone had seen right through him from the start. He heard Katara sigh.

"I'm not letting you go to the Fire Nation. Not alone, anyway." She paused as if to think a moment before speaking again. "If you want to go, you'll have to take me with you," she said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, glaring at the dirt. She was stubborn, he had to admit. But so was he.

Zuko finally looked up, his gaze meeting hers again.

"I can take care of myself," he murmured stubbornly. It was selfish, he knew, but he didn't want to put her in danger. However, deep inside, knowing that she wanted to take the risk with him, warmed his heart.

"No, I'm your healer," stated the waterbender. "I'm telling you that you are not going alone."

"What's your plan?" Suki asked suddenly. Zuko faced her, considering the question.

"I'll search for him while I'm there." He shrugged, eliciting a frown on Sokka's face.

"So, you'll just knock at your sister's door, and asked her where Aang is?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, this plan will work perfectly!"

Zuko frowned. "I'm still working on the details."

"You have to admit, Zuko," Katara said, shrugging. "You need us."

"Yeah!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko considered it for a while. He gazed Katara, realizing that he didn't have a choice. He couldn't rescue Aang without their help.

"Okay, fine," he said coldly. "But we must act quickly. No one can know what we're doing."

"Not a problem," said Sokka with a big smirk on his face.

"So… you're going with them?" Suki asked weakly.

"Suki… I-I."

Suki shook her head before he could finish. "No, that's okay," she muttered, faking a smile. "I understand… I just… wish I could help you." She shrugged.

"You already helped a lot Suki, and… I can't let you go," Sokka murmured, squeezing her hand. "I can't let that anything happen to you…I just can't." He seemed haunted, and Suki nodded.

"You can help us here," Katara said softly. "You can give us cover while we're there."

"You can tell my father what happened," Sokka continued. "He'll help you to deal with the Elder Ones. They're not going to like this."

"They'll denounce us to the Fire Nation if they think that we're putting the Water Tribe in danger," Zuko said, everyone's gaze on him. "And we probably are."

Katara sighed. "We don't have a choice," she said.

"I'll do my best," Sukki stated. "No one will know about it." She looked at Katara and her expression softened. "Your dad will be worried"

"I know," Katara said, sighing.

"Hold on a second," Sokka exclaimed suddenly. "If we are going to the Fire Nation, I have to grab some things." Sokka walked towards the igloo in a hurry. Zuko glanced at Katara, intrigued, but she shrugged, seeming as confused as him. Katara turned again to Suki.

"Maybe we should go to Appa."

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Suki said, turning to follow Sokka.

Katara and Zuko walked stealthily towards the stable, making sure to not be noticed by anyone. They pulled their parka hoods up to cover their faces as they passed near Central Square. Luckily, no one recognized them.

As soon as they reached the stable, they headed towards Appa. They passed by the enclosure that the waterbenders had built for Sokka's polar bear dog. The cub was sleeping and didn't get bothered by their presence there. Katara grabbed some ribbons and wrapped it around Appa's horns. Zuko helped her with that and when everything was settled, they both sat in the saddle, waiting for Sokka and Suki. After a few minutes, they both appeared.

"Right," said Sokka. "I got everything we'll need." He raised the big bag from his shoulders. He had also brought his sword and boomerang. "Hey, Yuki," he greeted the little cub, coming closer to her enclosure. The polar bear dog opened her eyes sluggishly at the sound of Sokka's voice. The warrior brought a piece of jerky. He leaned down and offered it to her. Yuki heisted for a moment, but after recognizing the smell, she bites the food and ate it all in one gulp. Sokka smiled and petted her head gently, saying _'good girl'._

"Sokka," Zuko called, petulant. "We don't have time for that."

"I know, I know," Sokka muttered, glancing one last time at the cub before facing the benders. "I just want to check if she still likes me."

Sokka threw his bag over Appa's saddle, but when he was about to climb into it, Suki poked his back.

"Come back… okay?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

Sokka noticed the worry in her eyes, his heart tightened. He knew that she wanted to help, but he couldn't let anything happen to her or their baby. He reached for her hand and squeezed it softly.

"I need you with me," she said with a sniff, holding the tears back.

"Hey, come on," he started, kissing the back of her hand. "You won't have time to miss me. You don't need to worry." He leaned in to kiss her, and Suki threw her arms around his neck, holding him close while kissing him back. Sokka could feel her bump against his stomach. He gently rubbed her bump, slightly feeling the baby stirring inside.

"I'll see you both very soon," he said against her lips. Suki nodded, breathless.

Sokka clambered up into the saddle next to Zuko and his sister.

"Here," Suki said, tossing up a pair of extra clothes. "For when you get to the Fire Nation." It was a pack of Fire Nation traditional garments, things they could use to blend in.

Zuko was sitting over Appa's head, holding the bison's ribbons. He guided Appa quickly out of the stable, with Suki in front of them, making sure that no one was watching. She gave them the all clear, and they slipped out into the night. When they reached the beach, Zuko pressed Appa's ribbons.

"Yiep-yiep," Zuko said, and Appa took off.

* * *

Suki watched as they flew away from sight, leaving her with only her thoughts. How was she going to tell Hakoda? She couldn't help but feel useless. She walked back to the stable, sitting next to Yuki on the floor. It was warmer inside and Suki didn't want to be alone.

The little cub recognized her scent and approached her. Suki petted her head gently, staring out of the open door of the stable. She could see the sea right in front of her, as well as some stars that blanketed the sky. She remembered what Sokka had told her about Yue and how she helped everyone in the Water Tribe. Suki closed her eyes, wishing that Sokka, Katara, Zuko would be fine. She also wished that Sokka could find Aang and her girls. Tears dripped down her face, and Suki realized just how scared she was.

"Please," she murmured. "Please, make everything be okay."

It was then that Suki felt a weird sensation as if something was passing through her.

It was not a bad feeling just a… _weird_ feeling. Goosebumps all over her body, but when she looked around, no one was there with her, apart from Yuki and the other animals. The feeling was gone as quickly as it came, and then she felt her baby moving inside her.

"Don't worry," she said softly, gently massaging her belly as she tried to understand what had just happened. She smiled, feeling her baby kicking under her hand.

"Mommy will handle everything."

* * *

"So… where did you say we're going to land?" Zuko asked Sokka, who was looking at the map of the Fire Nation he had brought.

"At the Black Cliff," Sokka said absently. Zuko turned to face him, his hair swaying with the wind. Sokka pointed to the location on the map and showed it to Zuko. "It's a good place to land without being noticed."

"But how're we a going to get to the Fire Nation from Black Cliff?"

"We gonna pass through the Great Gates of Azulon, the same way we did some years ago," Sokka smirked, glancing at Katara. "We do it underwater."

"What?" Zuko asked, slack-jawed. "Under the water?" He glanced at Katara, who seemed to be blushing.

"Yeah," she murmured. "We did that." She smiled.

"Katara can create a dome around Appa's head," Sokka explained, moving his arms in the air, mimicking his sister's waterbending moves. "No one will notice us."

Zuko considered it for a while.

"Alright," he said, massaging the bridge of his nose. "But first we need to land on… Black Cliff." Sokka nodded, crawling towards Appa's head to guide him towards the location he mentioned. Zuko handed him the reins, crawling back and sitting next to Katara.

Katara sighed."It's so strange to be here again," she muttered. She seemed downcast, and Zuko knew the reason. He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey," he murmured. "We'll find him." He shot a smile at her. She nodded, smiling weakly. They didn't talk after that, but it took Zuko awhile to notice that he was still holding her hand. He quickly let it go, looking away awkwardly.

* * *

The sun was slowly breaking out into the sky when they arrived at Black Cliffs. It was a gorgeous sight, but everyone was happy to be on the ground after such a long flight. Especially Appa.

Katara and Sokka did a quick sweep of the island to check for inhabitants, but luckily they were alone, aside from the koala sheeps that casually grazed nearby.

"We should rest until the night," Sokka muttered, heading towards Zuko. "As soon as the sun sets, we take Appa and go to Harbor City."

Both Katara and Zuko agreed, and the three laid beside Appa to rest a little. They dozed off, and by the time they woke, it was almost noon. Katara snagged the pack of clothes and distributed them so they could change.

"I'm going to look for some food," she said.

"Good, 'cuz I'm starving!" Sokka quipped with a grin. The waterbender merely rolled her eyes and grabbed a knapsack, slipping away to scavenge for lunch.

Zuko leaned against Appa's fur. "Okay, what are we doing when we get to Harbor City."

"Well," Sokka said, sitting in front of the firebender, "we have to find some place where we can hide Appa."

Zuko frowned, considering it. A thought came to his mind.

"A long-time ago, we drained the sewer from the Capital into some drainage ducts at the coast, so it could empty into the sea," he started. "After awhile, we realized that we shouldn't drain our sewer into the sea with the fishes, so the ducts at the coast were deactivated."

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's not pleasant, but it is the best option," Zuko snapped

Sokka sighed. "Well, at least we have this," he said. "But we have another problem. Do you have any idea where Aang is?"

Zuko was quiet for a moment. He looked around to see if Katara was anywhere to be seen before speaking. "I'm not sure," he muttered. "To be honest, he could be anywhere."

"Where were you going to look for him?"

"Usually, he would be at the Capital's Prison," he said, taking the map and showing the location to Sokka. "It's at the edge of the Capital, set in the mountains."

Sokka stared at Zuko for a moment. "You don't think he's there, do you?"

"I'm not sure," he said, still facing the map. "The point is, if he's still in the Fire Nation, Azula has been keeping it to herself. He must be near her, so she can keep an eye on him."

"I get it."

A few minutes later, Katara appeared with some fruits she found.

"Here, have some lunch," she said, tossing one to Sokka. The three of them settled down to eat, quickly digging into Katara's harvest.

They ate their fill and handed over the leftovers to Appa, who made quick work of the fruits. The three of them relaxed for a little while longer, waiting until the sky bled red as the sun sank below the horizon before packing up camp. They climbed onto Appa's back and took off, sinking below the waves and swimming swiftly towards the Great Gates of Azulon.

"We are in," Sokka said, packing his eyeglass back. "The Great Gates of Azulon are right there." He turned to Katara and touched her shoulder gently. "Now it's up to you."

Katara nodded and straightened her posture. With quick motions, she waved her arms, pulling the water over Appa's head and creating the dome. The dome covered the three passengers as well as the Air Bison's head, protecting them from drowning. Appa's body was free though, and he swam steadily below the surface.

Zuko was amazed at the view.

He glanced over at Katara and saw a proud smile upon her lips. Looking away, he pressed the ribbon so Appa could descend into the sea and swim towards the gates. Katara was focused in her bending, moving her arm to maintain the dome above them.

"If everything works out, they won't set fire to the gates," Zuko muttered. All were silent as Appa swam as fast as he could. The closer they got to the gate, more anxious Zuko was. _Don't fire up. Don't fire up. Don't fire up._ All three of them were still as they passed, their gazes all trained on the dark surface above. Zuko could swear he heard his heart beating, and he could almost feel the tension flowing between them.

They swam further. And further. And still, no fire was set.

They did it. Their plan worked.

"We did it!" Sokka yelled, punching the air. Zuko breathed a heavy sight in relief and turned to see Katara smirking.

"We have to continue under the water until we reach Harbor City," Zuko said quietly. Katara nodded, her jaw set with determination.

"All right, let's get to Harbor City."

* * *

Zuko didn't know what time it was, as they were pretty far beneath the surface, but it seemed to be pretty late. They'd crossed most of the gulf at this point, it wouldn't be long before they were at their destination.

The firebender glanced over at Katara, who was trembling slightly as she focused on maintaining their bubble.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded tersely, her forehead glistening with sweat.

"I-I don't think I can't hold this any longer," she said weakly, straining to speak.

"Don't worry Katara. We are almost there," Sokka said, trying to calm his sister. Zuko tugged Appa's ribbons even harder, prompting him to swim even faster.

A few minutes later, they reached the harbor. Zuko quickly guided Appa towards the ducts he had mentioned. When they reached the area, Appa slowly rose to the surface. It was dark, with a little chance of someone seeing them. Katara dropped her arms, melting the dome.

"Well done, Katara," Sokka said, patting his sister's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have made it."

Katara smiled and thanked him, but she seemed exhausted.

"Yiep-yiep," Zuko whispered, but Appa heard it. He fluctuated delicately and there, right in front of them, was the draining ducts that Zuko had spoken about. Appa headed towards one of them and landed on it, seemingly glad to rest a little.

"At least it doesn't smell so bad in here," said Sokka, jumping out of the saddle. Zuko helped Katara down and they joined.

"What's the plan?" Sokka asked.

"You two should go to the Capital's Prison." Zuko grabbed Sokka's map and straightened it in front of them. "Here," he said, pointing to the location on the map. "There will be some guards there."

"We can handle it," Katara said, smiling slightly. "But, what about you?" Her gaze was full of worry, and her smile faltered. Zuko took a deep breath before speaking.

"If Aang isn't there, he's in the Royal Palace or in the bunker under it." It was a possibility Zuko hadn't thought about until after his conversation with Sokka. He let out a sigh and looked gravely at Katara. "I'm going there to look for him."

"But it's dangerous," Katara said, her eyes wide. "If you go to the Royal Palace, you'll be doing Azula a favor!"

"Especially with your bending," Sokka added. Zuko shook his head.

"I have this." He unsheathed his Water Tribe sword, presenting it to them with a grin. "And besides, Azula won't see me. I know how to walk through the Capital without being noticed."

"After we get out of the prison, we'll meet you at the palace," Sokka stated, but Zuko raised his hand.

"No. It's better if I go there alone," he said. "We'll meet again here, at the dawn," He knew going alone was the only way. He had to be quick to stay hidden, and bringing along people unfamiliar with the palace would only slow things down.

"But what if you don't come back?" Katara asked, her gaze locking with his. Although he didn't want to admit, he knew he was risking his life coming back to the Fire Nation. However, he didn't want to worry Katara.

"I will come back," he said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Done!" Sokka exclaimed. "But you'll need something to defend yourself with." He turned and headed towards Appa, searching for his bag. With an exclamation, Sokka whirled back around and produced some sort of balls, which he held out to Zuko.

"Take these," he said. The firebender frowned.

"What's this?" Zuko grabbed the ball, giving a proper look at it. Sokka just shrugged.

"I call them stinky ninja balls," he said, ignoring Zuko's wide-eyed stare. "I made them. It'll help you to outwit anyone in your way and escape."

"Okay… But why _stinky_?" Zuko asked, afraid of the answer. Sokka smirked slyly.

"You'll find out if you use it."

Zuko dropped the subject, putting the balls inside his pockets. "Ready?" he asked. Katara and Sokka looked at each other, nodding.

The three of them headed towards the edge of the draining duct. Sokka glanced at Appa, shushing the Air Bison.

"Be quiet, Appa," he whispered, earning looks from Zuko and Katara. "What? We've gotta be sneaky!"

Zuko merely rolled his eyes and ushered them forward. They came out of the duct and climbed the rocks around it until they finally reached the top of the cliff. It was dark, but they pulled their hoods over their faces to not be recognized.

"Okay." Zuko turned to face the two Water Tribe natives. "You'll have to go through the forest to get to the prison," he said, pointing out to the vegetation behind them. The siblings both nodded. If they followed the instructions Zuko gave them using the map, they wouldn't have a problem in finding the prison.

"See you again soon, buddy," Sokka said, approaching Zuko and outstretching his arm. Zuko smiled.

"See you soon," he said, holding Sokka's arm. The warrior stepped backward, allowing Katara to approach Zuko. She stayed quiet for a moment, but before Zuko could open his mouth, she opened her arms and threw herself onto him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Please, come back," she whispered, hugging him tightly. Zuko hugged her back. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in her arms. His heart gets warmer for a moment, the emptiness he was feeling inside him was suddenly gone.

"I will. _I promise you,_ " he murmured in her ear, gently running his fingers through her hair. She freed him, stepping backward, but when he met her gaze, he saw that she was worried. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them brave enough to take the first step and go. However, Sokka faked a cough behind Katara.

"Let's find Aang," he said, making both benders jump at his voice. Katara turned and joined her brother, her cheeks still red.

* * *

Zuko peered through the brambles. He had marched straight through the forest and was now on the outskirts of a small town near the mountains. He straightened and pulled his hood down even more before heading out into town. The streets, he noticed, were empty, aside from a few soldiers here and there.

Zuko slipped behind some wood boxes to hide from the soldiers when a scene caught his attention. An old lady in front of him was trying to stack some boxes filled with fruits and vegetables. Two soldiers passed next to her and it seemed like they bumped her on propose, making all the fruits and vegetables fall out onto the ground. They both laughed at her and walked away. The woman desperately grabbed the food on the ground.

Zuko sighed and without thinking twice, he walked towards her and helped her to pick up the fruits, making sure that the soldiers didn't notice him. He helped the woman get out of the street.

"It's good to see that there are good people walking around in the world," she murmured, gently plucking the fruits out of Zuko's hands and putting them in the box. Zuko turned to leave when she grabbed hold of his arm. "Let me pay you for this," she said with a gentle smile. Zuko attempted to pry his arm free, shaking his head.

"N-no thank you," he said, only to pause in horror as his hood fell free, revealing his face. The woman lets go of his arm, and the two stared at each other, shock painted across the woman's features. Zuko shook himself into action and stumbled backward, yanking the hood back onto his head. He risked a glance over his shoulder at the woman, who stared after him with a slacked jaw.

"Shit," he muttered. He knew he needed to run. It was only a matter of time until that woman alerted some guard about his presence there. He headed towards the Gates of the Capital, walking as stealthy and as fast as he could. That night, in particular, the guards seemed very distracted, and Zuko didn't struggle to pass by them. Finally, Zuko reached the Gates of his hometown.

As weird as it was to be back at home, Zuko didn't have words to express how happy he was to be there, even for a short amount of time. _Even if everyone there hated him._ He noticed that the Capital was as empty as the other town, aside from some guards that were walking around, guarding the streets. Zuko headed towards the Royal Palace, making sure to not be caught.

The Palace loomed up before him, ominous in the low light. Zuko approached one of the lower walls, quickly scaling it and jumping down into the internal garden. It was empty in the garden, the only sounds coming from the crickets and the turtle ducks swimming in the pond.

He slipped inside the Palace, finding it to be very, very empty. There wasn't even a guard in sight. Zuko tiptoed through the halls, ducking behind pillars and listening closely for any sound or movement.

There was none.

He stopped at various rooms, giving each one a quick sweep for Aang, only to come up short. There wasn't any sign of Azula either, and Zuko wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

It wasn't long before Zuko found himself at the access point for the bunker.

It was pitch black when he entered the bunker. No one was there. He kept searching for Aang, illuminating the way with a small flame he created in the palm of his hand.

Hours passed and there was no sign of Aang. No one was there.

"Shit," he murmured, his frustration mounting. He sighed heavily, wondering if Katara and Sokka were luckier than him. He headed towards the access to the Palace, quickly this time. Zuko hurried out of the Palace, not wanting to test his luck any further.

The streets were even emptier with only a couple of soldiers milling about. Zuko headed towards the town he had come from. He didn't have much time, the sun would soon rise in the sky.

Zuko broke into a jog, feeling safe since there were few guards. But when he turned the corner, a silhouette in the street made him draw up short.

"Going so soon?" the man said.

Zuko's blood went cold. He knew that voice. The man stepped towards the firebender, the streetlights illuminating him and revealing the menacing grimace of Tai Long. The firebender unsheathed his sword, taking his fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Zuko growled, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the old man. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and a cold sweat broke out on his brow.

"I'm just surprised to see you here."

Zuko snorted. "Maybe because you thought I was dead."

Tai Long laughed.

"I always knew you were alive, Zuko," he muttered, his dark stare locked onto the firebender. "I felt your presence the moment you stepped in the Royal Palace." He stretched his hand with his palm up. Zuko knew he was a firebender, but the flame that came out of his hand was different from everything Zuko remembered. It was a golden flame, much brighter than Zuko's. "My energybending allows me to know every move you make." Tai Long smiled deathly, and Zuko swallowed hard.

"If you knew I was alive and that I was here, why you didn't warn the guards?" Zuko asked. "Why you didn't warn my sister?"

"My proposal is not about war, Zuko," Tai Long said, smiling slightly. "We both know that if your sister found out that you are alive, she would burn the world down to find you and kill you," he laughed slightly. "I just told her what she _needed_ to hear."

Zuko frowned. "What do you get telling everyone I'm dead?"

Tai Long gaze was as lethal as his voice, but he still had a smile upon his lips.

"Time."

" _Time?_ Time for what?" Zuko asked, confused. Tai Long stepped closer to the firebender.

"Time is the only thing that defines our world," he said coldly, leaning in close. "And you provided me a lot of time when you brought me the Avatar." Tai Long muttered, taking a letter from his pocket and throwing it at Zuko's feet. It was Aang's letter telling Zuko about his arrival. Tai Long knew about Aang because the nurse from the Facility Center stole Aang's letter while Zuko was visiting his sister.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko growled, wielding his sword. He could feel his anger boiling inside him.

"You wasted your time. He isn't here."

"Where is he?"

Tai Long smirked.

"Why don't you find out on your own?" he said. Before Zuko could move, Tai Long raised his arms and charged at Zuko, casting a huge fireball towards the young bender. Zuko quickly stumbled to the left. He knew he couldn't bend, so he wielded his sword at Tai Long, running towards the man. With a quick move, Tai Long dodged the attack and waved his hand to set fire on the ground near Zuko.

Zuko knew he had to escape. He ran through the flames and jumped over the old bender, aiming to run for it. Tai Long followed him, firing a barrage of fireballs. Zuko kept running, searching for anything on the streets that he could use to stop Tai Long.

Zuko was frantic. He could smell nothing but smoke, and there was no way out in sight. _What should he do? Give up?_ Katara drifted into his mind and him grit his teeth.

 _No. He had to get out of here._

It was then that he remembered the stinky balls. Zuko fumbled in his pocket as he ran, pulling out a handful of the balls. With a desperate grunt, he turned and threw them, hearing the balls land with a satisfying splat. A white fog exploded from the impact, and Zuko gagged as the distinct smell of yak manure permeated the alleyway. He could hear Tai Long coughing and gagging, but he didn't stick around.

He hid in an alley near some houses at the edge of the forest, pausing only to catch his breath. He made a mental note to thank Sokka for the stinky balls. A pair of hands grabbed at his shoulder, making Zuko jump and fall to the ground. He whirled around to see who was there, reaching for his sword. But, when he looked up, he saw the same old woman he had helped some hours earlier in the town. The one that recognized him.

"Shhh," she whispered, helping him stand up. "Here, Fire Lord," she murmured, heading towards a small door. For a moment, Zuko thought about running away, but something made him stay and follow the woman. After all, it was probably his best option to outwit Tai Long.

He followed her into a room that appeared to be a restaurant, filled with tables and chairs. The old woman paused, yanking back the carpet to reveal a trap door. The door revealed a staircase, which descended into darkness.

"Go ahead, Fire Lord," the woman said. Zuko hesitated, slowly stepping onto the creaky staircase, and began his descent. The woman followed closely behind, closing the trapdoor above them carefully.

It was dark in there, and Zuko was surprised by the bright light that bloomed from the woman's hand; she was a firebender. It shouldn't have been too surprising, this was the Fire Nation after all, but he couldn't help but feel a bit awed.

They continued down the stairs until they reached the bottom, where Zuko was met with a brick wall.

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhere you'll be safe, Fire Lord," the woman said gently.

Zuko stared at the brick wall, analyzing it carefully. On the left was a small Fire Nation insignia. He watched the woman as she pressed her left hand over the insignia, activating it with her bending. The wall creaked opened in front of Zuko, making him smile in surprise.

He stepped forward into the room, being followed by the woman. The door behind them closed and suddenly the room lit up. It was filled with all kinds of people; there were women, kids, old men, mothers holding their babies, and some young fire nation people. Everyone was staring at Zuko. Their expressions were a mixture of emotions ranging from shock to fear, and even awe and anger.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked the woman beside him. She had a big smirk upon her lips.

"Are you…alive?" someone asked.

"Mityko, you were right!"

"The Fire Lord is back!"

"Fire Lord Azula lied to us!"

Zuko listened all of these people talking, smiling before him. They were... _happy_. Happy to see him. He couldn't believe it.

"We never forgot you, Fire Lord," said the woman beside Zuko. He turned to face her and she pointed out to a frame on the wall. It was his picture as Fire Lord. Seeing that touched Zuko deeply.

"My name is Mityko, and these are my neighbors, friends, and family, Fire Lord," she said, looking at the people before them. Zuko saw them all bowing to greet him and he, showing the same respect, bowed to them.

"What's happened since Azula took the throne?" Zuko asked. A woman in front of him sighed before speaking.

"The day your throne was usurped, the soldiers walked through the streets telling the news. They threatened us, saying that anyone who supported you would be considered a traitor."

Another man spoke. "Since your fall, Fire Lord Azula put a curfew in the whole Fire Nation. Anyone who disobeys it would be arrested."

"Anyone can leave the Fire Nation or the colonies," a young girl said.

"She is not seeing anyone in the Palace," an old woman muttered. "People are scared."

Zuko sighed. "I thought that everyone in the Fire Nation was glad to know I was dead." He gazed at each one of them, seeing their doleful faces. "I thought that my people considered me a coward."

"With all respect, Fire Lord, " Mityko started, gently holding Zuko's hand. Her hand was very warm. "Have you ever talked with anyone of your people? The people that live here in Harbor City or in the colonies?"

Zuko felt ashamed. He remembered his last talk with Aang. He lowered his head and shook it.

"No," he said weakly. "As Fire Lord, I never came to you."

Mityko squeezed his hand.

"So you must know that we are scared," she said seriously. Zuko raised his gaze to hers. "But, more important than that, we are all glad to see that you are alive. You are our _true_ Fire Lord. We need you. The Fire Nation needs you."

Zuko returned the old woman's gesture and squeezed her hand back. He turned his gaze to the people assembled before him, realization dawning upon him.

He was their Fire Lord. They needed him. It didn't matter that he wanted to run away and deny it to himself. In that moment, looking at all of those people, he finally understood his destiny. It was up to him to bring peace back to his homeland and his people, as their Fire Lord and leader.

He had arrived at the Fire Nation to rescue Aang, and now he would leave determined to redeem his nation.

"I will not abandon you," he muttered, staring at each one and every one of them again. They all smiled at his words and a big commotion grew in that room.

It was in that moment that Zuko felt something inside him, as if something had finally awakened. The emptiness he was feeling was gone, his heart now was filled with hope and determination. There, seeing all of those people, he knew he wasn't hated or believed to be a failure as he thought he was. What had happened to him was an injustice, but now he was willing to fight back for his throne, for his place, for his people.

"I'll come back," he said, looking at Mityko. "But for now, I can't fight Azula and Tai Long on my own. I need a united force to stop this madness."

A few hands waved in the air, and Zuko turned to see some kids volunteering to help

"We are going with you!" they said, but Zuko raised his hand.

"No, now is not the time. I need you here," he said seriously and the kid, although disappointed, nodded. Zuko smiled gently. "When the time comes, your help will be essential."

He turned again to face Mityko. "I need to go, at least for now,"

Mityko nodded. She walked towards the wall where they had come in. There was another insignia there. Zuko stepped closer and pressed his hand over it. He took a deep breath and produced a small, yet, intense and strong flame.

Zuko smiled. _He was back._

He walked towards the stairs, closely followed by Mityko and the people in the room. They all came out from the basement, filling the room of the restaurant. Zuko glanced at the window and saw that it was already dawn. He jumped at that, remembering what he had told to Katara.

"We'll be waiting for you, Fire Lord," Mityko said. Zuko turned to face her, finding her smiling. Zuko glanced at the other, noticing that they all were smiling at him as well.

"Thank you all for helping me. When the time comes, you'll know."

They all nodded. Zuko pulled his hood over his face again. He headed toward the front door, ready to go for Sokka and Katara. Before he left, he glanced again at each one of them, memorizing their faces. Without any more time to waste, Zuko stepped outside the restaurant and ran towards Appa's hiding place.

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara cried. She ran to him tackling him in a hug. "We were worried about you," she said. He hugged her back.

"I told you I'd be back," he murmured softly. She nodded, squeezing him tight. He looked up and saw the people in front of them. The Kyoshi Warriors. They found them.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" the girls cried in unison, surprised to see him there. Zuko walked towards them, glad to see that they were all fine. Tired, but fine. However, his gaze reached Sokka, and Zuko realized that the warrior was taking care of one of them. Zuko stepped closer and noticed that it was Ty Lee over Sokka's arm. Her hair had been cut very short and she seemed very hurt. She was unconscious.

"What happened?" Zuko asked in shock. Katara lowered her head.

"Azula," Katara said weakly. Zuko was silent, understanding, and horror washing over him.

"Did you find Aang?" Sokka's voice made Zuko hit the ground. Everyone stared at Zuko anxiously, waiting for his answer. Zuko glanced at Katara and sighed.

"No," he muttered, remembering Tai Long's words. "I don't think he's here, in the Fire Nation."

"Where is he?" Katara asked afflicted.

"I don't know." Zuko breathed heavily, feeling a big weight over his shoulder. "But we need to get out of here. Tai Long knows I'm here."

"What? That was what the explosions we heard coming from Harbor City were?" Sokka asked, frowning. Zuko nodded.

"How did you get rid of him?"

"Using your stinky stuff," Zuko said. Sokka grinned.

"If Tai Long saw you, he must be searching for you now," Katara murmured. Zuko nodded.

"Okay, everyone goes to Appa," Sokka said, kneeling down to take Ty Lee in his arms. Zuko helped him to lay her over the saddle before headed towards Appa's head to guide him. Sokka sat next to Zuko, while Katara stayed with the other girls in the saddle. Zuko pressed the ribbons and Appa leaped out of the draining duct.

"Let's go back the same way we came," Sokka said, pointing out to the water. Katara was ready to bend the water around them when a big fireball rocketed towards them.

"Zuko, look out!" Sokka yelled. Zuko yanked Appa's ribbons just in time to dodge the attack.

"What the hell?" Sokka shouted, trying to see who had attacked them. They all looked up at the mountain and saw two men standing there. Zuko recognized one of them.

"Tai Long," he spat. Katara turned to him, wide-eyed.

"The bad guy is following us now?" Sokka asked, helping Zuko to take Appa out of there.

The man next to Tai Long waved his arms, pulling the water from the sea near Appa. The huge wave reared up beside the animal, grabbing his back legs. Appa was being dragged towards Tai Long and the waterbender, and the air bison bellowed as he struggled to free himself. Katara quickly stood up and scramble towards the edge of the saddle, moving her arm in a cross-motion to cut the water that was holding Appa back. With a jerk, Appa flew free and Katara falls back onto the saddle.

The waterbender didn't seem to like that. He shifted his stance, pulling the water up and around the air bison again, this time freezing it to create a massive wall of ice. Katara rose to her feet, taking a fighting stance once again.

But Zuko was faster. He leaped into the air, firing off a fireball so powerful and intense that it melted a hole right through the middle of the ice wall, allowing Appa to zip through. Zuko dropped back into the saddle with a thump, steadied by Katara's firm hands on his shoulders.

* * *

The waterbender near Tai Long snorted. "He has a waterbender with him?" he asked and Tai Long nodded calmly.

"Should we follow them?"

Tai Long shook his head. "No," he muttered. "As you know Chiwen, we don't want to start a war."

The waterbender nodded quietly, and they both watched as Appa flew away and out of their sight.

* * *

Zuko and Katara looked down to the sea, making sure that no one was following them. Thankfully, no one seemed to be, and they both relaxed.

"It's good to see that your bending is strong again," Katara murmured, smiling knowingly to the firebender, eliciting a grin from Zuko. He needed to tell her everything that had happened to him. He needed to tell her that he was determined to take back his throne.

This was going to be a long flight back to the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

 **N/A: Hello folks, I'm finally back! Thank you guys so much for your support! I'm so thankful to those who read, favorited, followed and reviewed the fic! I hope I made you all happy for updating a new chapter of this story!**

 **The lovely vixensheart beta'ed this chapter!** **Yeah!**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Counterstrike Plan

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence and some non-explicit sexual situation that might not be appropriated for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Counterstrike Plan**

Appa was flying towards the South Pole, crossing a beautiful sunset sky filled with orange and pink clouds. The cold breeze reached their bodies as they flew further into the Southern Sea, forcing everyone to bundle up. The Kyoshi warriors had gathered themselves into a cluster to protect themselves from the frigid air. Katara noticed that they were slightly hurt, with some bruises and small scars all over their faces and arms. She scooted over and helped them, using her bending to heal those wounds. Sokka guided Appa, holding his ribbons tightly and making sure to get to his village as fast as they could.

They were all in shock with over the recent events. In fact, the first two hours or so had been spent in complete silence. Katara swore she could hear every individual breath everyone took on that saddle.

Zuko turned to them and sighed. "What happened back there?" he asked. They all sighed and exchanged solemn glances, before one by one, they started telling everything that happened after Zuko had escaped with Suki.

Katara glanced at Zuko. He seemed far away as the warriors told their story, and she couldn't help but feel a bolt of worry course through her. They revealed that it wasn't the Fire Nation's army who had rebelled against Zuko. Instead, Azula had managed to contact some of the older generals and officers that Zuko exonerated when he became the Fire Lord. With the help of Tai Long and his army, who called themselves the Red Lotus, Azula had planned a coup under Zuko's nose.

Katara sighed. Although the truth about Zuko's attack was more complicated than Katara imagined, at least they now knew what really happened that day. The waterbender glanced at Zuko. He was still quiet, having not spoken a word. _What was he thinking?_ Katara watched carefully, trying to pick apart the firebender from afar. His chin rested in his hand, and he stared out into space. A frown was settled onto his face, and Katara could only imagine what that meant. However, Sokka's voice brought Katara back to the ground.

"What about Aang?" he asked, looking over his shoulders. "Zuko said he couldn't find him. Do you know what happened with him?"

Katara felt her chest tighten. She had been so certain they'd find Aang in that prison. However, each cell that was empty or without him had been a bruise to her heart. She wanted to believe that he was okay… _alive_. Although they didn't manage to find him, finding the Kyoshi warriors was still such a relief, at least.

The warriors looked at each other.

"If weren't for you," one of them said. "We wouldn't have known that Aang was a hostage at all."

"No one spoke about him. Not even the guards at the prison," said another warrior.

"And the guards tried to tell us everything that was going on", said a warrior near Katara. "They all helped us, bringing blankets and food. We knew them from when we were Zuko's personal guard."

"They're scared of Azula, Fire Lord Zuko," said the girl next to the firebender. Katara saw Zuko nod absently. He scooted off to the side, facing the sunset in the horizon. Katara sighed and looked back at the girls, her gaze drifting to the shrunken body at the corner of the saddle. Katara crawled to her side, pulling the water from her pouch and pressing her hand softly against Ty Lee's head.

Katara could feel all eyes on her as she worked to heal the girl. Not that she minded; healing was as fascinating to watch as it was to do. Still, she focused her attention on Ty Lee. She was pretty beat up. Bruised and burns were painted all across her arms, legs, and face and her hair were choppy and short.

To put it bluntly; Ty Lee had been brutally tortured. Apparently, Azula had loved bringing her into the palace as a punching bag of sorts, only to return her to the prison with more injuries than when she'd left.

Even unconscious, Ty Lee seemed scared. Her face was drawn up in terror, and her muscles remained tense. Katara couldn't even imagine what the poor girl must have endured.

"Come on, Ty Lee," Katara murmured softly. The worry was palpable in the air, and Katara could see the warriors watching the healing process very intently. They were all worried about the Fire Nation girl.

"N-no..."

Katara nearly relinquished her control of the water in shock. She peered down at Ty Lee, blinking in surprise as the injured girl stirred beneath her hands.

"T-Tai Long..."

There was a lot of shuffling as everyone on the saddle crawled closer.

"Is she awake?" Sokka asked. Katara shook her head, leaning closer.

"Ty Lee, can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered open, and she gazed up at Katara, confused. "Hmm?"

"You're safe now. There's no need to be scared."

Ty Lee, bolted upright, fear clouding her expression. "He's the leader of the Nine Dragons!" she cried. "He's controlling her! Oh, Azula! Please!"

Katara looked up and saw that everyone was staring at each other, probably considering what they had just heard, as she was doing herself. She faced Zuko, noticing the frown form upon his face.

"What else do you know?" he asked Ty Lee rudely, making the others warrior stare at him.

"Zuko, she's not okay," Katara cried, frowning at him. Zuko snorted, looking away from her. He looked back at the warriors and Katara and sighed.

"Okay. I'm glad that we were able to find you," he said softly, looking at each one of them. "Soon you'll be safe at the South Pole."

"What about Suki, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked one warrior, her eyes filled with concern. Zuko smiled slightly.

"She's fine. I'm sure she will be more than glad to see you all."

All the warriors smiled and sights of excitements spread over their faces. Zuko stood up and moved a little way from them on the saddle. Katara looked at the warrior next to her and asked her to take care of Ty Lee for a moment. She crawled next to Zuko, determined to make him talk.

"Zuko," she hissed, but she could hear the anger in her voice. "You are going to tell me what happened with you while we were there," she said seriously, facing the back of his head. He was staring at the horizon again absently. After a few moments, he finally looked back at her and gazed her deeply into her eyes.

"I went to the Fire Nation to find Aang," he started saying, moving his left hand in the air slightly, producing a small, yet intense flame. "But he's not there."

Katara sighed. "Do you think he escaped?" she muttered, hoping to see him nodding at that question.

"I don't know," he said, looking away from her gaze. "But I think he's okay, wherever he is."

Katara stared at him, searching for any sign in his face that would make her believe in his words.

"Do you think so?" she asked and Zuko nodded, still not facing her.

"I know he's not one to be caught easily," he said looking at her, a slight smile on his face. Katara chuckled, understanding that he was talking about the time he wasted running after Aang.

"Yeah, I know that," she said softly, feeling her heart a little less heavy. She stared at the sunset in the sky. Soon it would be night, and the cold weather of the Pole was starting to reach them.

"Katara," Zuko called her softly, making her glance at him, meeting his gaze. "While I was there, Tai Long found me. He told me that he used his bending to find me and he attacked me. I escaped, but if it wasn't for this old lady called Mityko, I wouldn't be alive."

Katara gazed at him, listening to the story he was telling her. She was amazed to hear that the people of the Fire Nation still considered him as the true Fire Lord. She was proud of him, and deep inside she wanted to cry in happiness and hold him, telling him that she was right the whole time. He was worthy and a brave Fire Lord. However, she kept quiet, but she couldn't fake the smile upon her lips.

"They told me they need me," he said blissfully. "It was then...I felt something inside me. I felt my strength back… I don't know how to explain this, but something awakened inside me."

Zuko looked up and stared at Katara deeply into her eyes. His gaze made goosebumps all over her skin.

"I was confused, but now I'm sure. I'm their Fire Lord, I can never change that," he muttered, taking her hand softly and squeezing it. "I need to protect my people and my country. I need to find Aang. I need to take my throne back."

Without letting her hand go, he sighed. "Do you…" he paused for a long time, making Katara frown. "Do you… understand?" he asked her slowly.

Katara smiled at him, squeezing his hand back. She understood everything and she was happy about him. However, the way he was telling that to her made her feel that he was saying his goodbyes. Her heart tightened, just with the thought of having to let him go. It was then that she felt, deep in her heart, that she was unable to let him go. She needed him, even if he didn't feel the same way as her.

But, he asked her if she could understand him leaving. Katara sighed, not finding the words to tell him the truth.

"Zuko… that changes a lot of things," she muttered and he nodded slowly. "You belong to the Fire Nation and you have to protect your citizens from your sister's madness." Katara tried to smile. She remembered how he bent that huge fireball to save them from Tai Long's waterbender. Going back to the Fire Nation helped him to restore his own strength, and she couldn't ignore that.

"You don't think it's a total madness?" he asked her and she chuckled.

"Of course I do," she smiled and he smiled back. "But that wouldn't prevent you from choosing the right choice."

Zuko thanked her and smiled at her. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, without breaking their gaze. Katara held his hand over her face, feeling how soft his hand were.

 _Just five word. C'mon. You're braver than this._

Her mind was killing her and her heart was beating rapidly. She could also feel a knot forming in her throat.

 _Can I go with you?_

How could she ask him that? She wasn't sure if he wanted her company, in the first place.

"Zuko…" she started saying, noticing that Zuko was wide-eyeing her. However, Sokka's voice made them jump.

"Welcome to the South Pole, ladies!" Sokka exclaimed, looking back at the saddle. They all looked at Sokka at first, but then they moved over the saddle's edge, staring at the lights of the Southern Water Tribe in front of them. The lights began getting bigger and soon they managed to see the Harbor and the igloos. They saw the shadows of the Water Tribe ships docked at the port. However, there was one ship, in particular, that was different from the rest.

"Is there…" Katara started, narrowing her eyes. "Is there a Fire Nation Ship?!" she exclaimed, staring at Zuko, who looked back at her in horror.

Shit. Tai Long had managed to follow them to the South Pole! Katara felt her heart at her throat. She looked at Sokka and saw that he was also in a panic.

"How did they get here first?" Sokka cried, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Well," said a warrior, making Katara look back at her. "That was the kind of revanche that we were waiting," she said, stretching her arms. Katara faced the other girls and saw that they all were stretching, getting prepared to fight. She looked back at Zuko, who was facing her already.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him. He narrowed his eyes at the Fire Nation ship.

"We need to be careful," he muttered. "If they are looking for us, Tai Long can put the whole village in danger."

"What are your orders, Fire Lord?" muttered a warrior seriously.

Zuko took a deep breath. "If something happens, I'm willing to give myself to them."

Katara held his arm strongly. "No!" she cried. "This is not going to happen. We'll find another way."

"Maybe we should get down in there and attack them" Sokka shouted over Appa's head. "If they came here to catch us, let's show them they messed with the wrong people." Katara faced her brother and nodded. Zuko turned to Sokka and asked him to flank the ship.

Closer to the port now, they noticed that the ship wasn't so big. Appa landed on the soft snow. They all climbed down the big bison, with the exception of Ty Lee and another warrior, who stayed behind. Zuko told the warrior that if something happened to him or to the village, she was to take Appa and fly away to get some help.

They walked carefully towards the ship, making sure to stay unnoticed. Katara noticed that no one was there, not even the waterbender workers that were building the Harbor. That thought made her shiver; it was not a good sign at all. They kept walking, getting closer. They all stayed behind a big icy rock.

Zuko put his head out to find out what was near the ship.

"There are some people there," he said. Katara moved closer to him, also peeking behind the rock. "I can see four people."

Katara narrowed her eyes, getting a better look. Her heart stopped beating when she recognized who was there.

"It's my father and Pakku, Zuko," she said, looking up and seeing that Zuko was also analyzing the people. "I think Suki is there too," she said, looking at the Warriors.

Sokka came closer to them to peek too. "Hey, the fourth person is…" Sokka started, but Zuko cut him down.

"I can't believe," said Zuko, starting to walk towards that group.

"Zuko, wait," Katara said, following him. The others also got up and followed them too. Katara tried to reach Zuko, but he was running now.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried, a little bit breathless due to the weather and the running.

The group in front of him moved to where his voice was coming. Katara's father and Pakku were surprised to see Zuko and the others behind him, running after them. However, when Iroh heard the voice of his nephew, he also ran towards Zuko.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried. He got closer to the firebender and pulled him to a hug. Iroh hugged Zuko as hard as he could. Tears were coming down his face.

"Uncle, I-I can't believe you are here," Zuko muttered breathlessly, hugging his uncle back.

"I thought that I had lost you, Zuko," Iroh murmured painfully, passing his hand through Zuko's hair. "I almost lost my mind. I-I couldn't… lose another son."

"Uncle," Zuko muttered, hugging, even more, his uncle. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked Iroh, who finally freed Zuko from his hug. The general looked at Katara before answering it and then he turned his gaze at Zuko.

"I had a thought," Iroh said, smiling. Zuko looked at Katara surprised and then back to his uncle. "It seemed that I was right."

Katara thanked that no one was looking at her because she could feel her cheeks burning. She looked at Suki, who was now being hugged by the other warriors.

"I'm so glad to see you, girls," she said, her voice trailing and her eyes filled with tears. All of them were hugging her and passing their hand over Suki's bump, probably surprised with that news.

"Katara," she heard her father's voice and in the next minute, she was being hugged by him and Sokka. "I was so scared. Why you didn't warn me?" Hakoda asked both his kids, and Katara could hear the pains in his voice.

"We had to, father," said Sokka.

"The Elder Ones would be mad if they found out what we did," Katara said, but her father frowned.

"They already know."

"What?" Katara wide-eyed him. She glanced at Suki for a moment, wondering how they had found out about them. Suki nodded at Hakoda's words.

"They found out the next morning after you went to the Fire Nation," said Pakku, standing behind Hakoda. "They were looking for Zuko. The next morning you run away, General Iroh had arrived here. He was looking for Zuko. When we told him the truth, the Elder Ones found out what happened.

"They… are not happy," Hakoda started, looking at Zuko and Iroh, who had joined them in the conversation. "They prohibited General Iroh and his crew to enter the village."

"What? That's insane!" Katara yelled, feeling her anger boiling inside her blood. "They can't do that! Zuko is our guest!"

"That's enough!" A strong voice echoed through the field. Katara looked up and noticed three figures looking at them. The Elder Ones started to walk towards them, and by the look on their faces, they weren't happy at all.

"You… we trusted you, Zuko," hissed Shaila angrily, pointing her finger at Zuko. "You put our village under danger with your reckless behavior!"

"I didn't intend to put you in danger," Zuko muttered, taking a deep breath.

"You went to the Fire Nation without our permission," Yakon yelled at Zuko. Katara looked over the old man and noticed that some Water Tribe natives were coming down to see what was going on. "And even worse, you took two of ours natives with you," Katara jumped, Yakon staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, closing her fists.

"But we didn't have a choice," Katara growled. "Zuko got his throne usurped and you didn't care about that. Someone needs to do something about Azula!"

"We needed to find Aang," Sokka said at Yakon angrily, coming closer to his sister. "You seemed not worry at all about the Avatar, as well."

"And where's the Avatar?" Yakon taunted cynically. Katara sighed, feeling her heart tightening.

"We… didn't find him," she said cheerlessly, facing the ground.

"That's what I thought," said Yakon, looking down at Katara.

"You said you didn't intend to take your throne back," said Shaila angrily, gesturing her arms in the air dramatically, her gaze fixed on Zuko.

"I changed my mind," said Zuko and suddenly everybody stared at him, surprised. "When I was there, I realized how bad things are. I need to help my people. _I'm their Fire Lord_ ," he said seriously and the Elder Ones gazed him in disbelief. Suki stepped closed to Zuko, being followed by the Kyoshi Warrior.

"We are going to fight along Fire Lord Zuko," she said firmly, and Zuko glanced at her, thankful for her words.

"That's not our problem," Shaila snapped.

"Not our problem?" Katara yelled, not quite believing what she was hearing. "You are doing nothing."

"How dare you?" said Yakon, taking a step next to Katara. He glowered at her deeply into her eyes; his light blue eyes were restless. "You are just a _girl_ with delusions of greatness who doesn't know _your place_!" he yelled and Katara blinked a few times.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Zuko growled, stepping in front of Katara.

Hakoda stepped in, glancing at the Elder Ones. "We, from the Southern Water Tribe, will be more than happy to help Fire Lord Zuko," said the old water tribe chief, glancing at Zuko and nodding to him.

"This is not up to you to decide!" yelled Yakon, challenging the water tribe chief.

"These are my lands!" Hakoda snapped, narrowing his eyes at Yakon. "The Southern Water Tribe welcomed Fire Lord Zuko. He's my guest until he decides to leave. As well as general Iroh and his crew."

"When are you going to understand, Hakoda?" said Yakon coldly. "You don't have power here. Your tribe belongs to the Northern Water Tribe."

"And we were kind to let general Iroh dock his ship here," said Shaila coldly. "But no Fire Nation citizens will disturb our peace."

"Dear Elder Ones," said Iroh softly. "I didn't mean to disturb. I was only looking for my nephew, but now that I've found him," he said, looking at Zuko. "I'm more than glad to go."

"There's no need for this," said Hakoda, still glowering at Yakon, however, the elder man was staring at Zuko angrily.

"You _must_ leave. NOW!"

"That's it," said Ukka coldly, stepping closer to other ones. "We decided that general Iroh could stay at the Harbor, only. Now that Zuko arrived, it's time for him to go," he continued, turning now his gaze at Zuko's. "You're not welcome here anymore."

Zuko nodded quietly. Katara felt her heart breaking. However, Pakku was the first one to break the silence.

"This is not right," murmured Pakku and Ukka turned to face him.

"I thought that you, from all, could understand," he said coldly. "Chief Hakoda, I hope you won't do anything against my decision." He raised an eyebrow.

Hakoda stayed quiet and after a while, Ukka nodded. He turned his back and started to walk back to the village. The other ones followed him, heading towards the group of people that had been listening to the whole arguing. However, before they were out of sight, Ukka turned to face Zuko one last time.

"I hope to see any Fire Nation's ship here by noon tomorrow," he cried loudly.

A dead silence spread across them. Everyone seemed humiliated about what had just happened. Sokka announced that he was going to find Appa and bring him back to the Stable. Suki and the other warriors joined him. Iroh invited Katara, her father, and Pakku to come to the ship. They accepted and Zuko lead the way.

In the ship, Iroh offered them some tea. They all sat together at a big table in the center of the ship's kitchen. Everyone was still quiet, dealing with their own thoughts. Sometime later, Sokka, Suki, and the Kyoshi warriors appeared. Sokka was bringing Ty Lee in his arms. The ship's captain, Lieutenant Jee, lead the Warriors towards their new room, once they would also ship away with Zuko in the next day.

Sokka and Suki sat at the table as well. The ship's cook handed two cups of tea to them. Hakoda sighed, facing Katara and Zuko.

"What happened while you were there?" he muttered and both benders looked at each other.

"We went there to find Aang," Katara murmured. "Sokka and I went to the Capital's prison while Zuko headed towards the Palace."

"We found the Kyoshi Warriors in the prison," said Sokka from the other side of the table. "Zuko, however, he found Tai Long." Sokka glanced at the firebender, who nodded slightly.

Iroh narrowed. "It's not a strange name," said the old firebender. Zuko stared at his uncle.

"He has an army called the Red Lotus," said Zuko and Iroh frowned. "Does it have something to do with White Lotus?"

"I'm not sure," Iroh, muttered, scratching his chin. "Maybe I'll need to ask my friends about that."

"Ty Lee said that he called himself as the leader of the Nine Dragons," Katara muttered, glancing at Zuko. "She said that he's controlling Azula."

"So… I guess that the Fire Nation is being ruled by the Red Lotus and… these Nine Dragons?" Pakku asked, staring at Zuko and then Katara.

"I'm not sure." Zuko sighed. "Perhaps the Nine Dragons and the Red Lotus are the same things.

"That's something we must keep an eye on," said Hakoda seriously. "Even if the Elder Ones disagree." He glanced at Pakku, who nodded at his words.

"Whoever they are, they have Azula and Aang," muttered Sokka.

"They saw you?" asked Pakku, facing both Sokka and Katara. The warrior shrugged, looking at his sister.

"We are not sure," she murmured. "They tried to prevent us from escaping, so I used my bending to fight against this other waterbender. He was with Tai Long."

"We tried to be careful," continued Zuko. "No one seemed to be following us."

"We must be prepared in case they attempt to visit us," said Pakku to Hakoda.

"Maybe, things will get better when I leave," Zuko muttered. "They want me." He shrugged. Everyone glared at him, waiting for him to continue to speak. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I need to return to my people, to rule my country. I can't let Azula do whatever she wants to, not even Tai Long, if he's really controlling her," he said, Pakku and Hakoda nodding at his words. "I must go to the Fire Nation to find help, to build an army and fight against Azula and the Red Lotus."

"Azula is a dangerous woman," said Iroh gravely. "The Fire Nation should be ruled by you Zuko. It doesn't matter that she managed to usurp your throne. You _are_ the righteous Fire Lord."

"That's right, Fire Lord Zuko," said Lieutenant Jee, who had just come back from the rooms. "You are the only one able to restore the honor of the Fire Nation,"

"Only you can stop Azula," said Hakoda. "You already managed to do it in the past."

"I'm proud of you, Zuko," said Iroh, smiling at the firebender. "I'll be more than happy to help you."

"And also we'll be the Kyoshi Warriors," said Suki with a big smirk upon her lips.

"The Southern Water Tribe we'll help you as well," said Hakoda, standing up from his seat and raising his arm to Zuko, who grabbed it. "If you ever need any help, you must know that you have allies here," he said and Zuko thanked him.

"You also have friends around the world," said Sokka, excited. "I'm sure we'll find someone to help you kick Azula out of the throne," he laughed. "At least, I'm willing to help you to do that!"

Zuko smirked, his expression showing how glad he was with the support of his friend. However, before anyone could say anything else, the ship's helmsman appeared.

"Fire Lord Zuko, there are some people here that want to speak with you."

Zuko frowned but asked to see them. The helmsman opened the door widely; showing that behind him was a group of three water tribe natives. Zuko recognized Khan, the waterbender that came to speak to him one time. Besides Khan, there were two girls, who by the look of it, seemed to be twins.

"Good night, Chief Hakoda, master Pakku," said Khan, bowing to greet the men. He looked at Zuko and also bowed to him. "Fire Lord Zuko," he said and Zuko stood up and stepped next to him.

"Khan," muttered the firebender. "What are you doing here?" he asked him kindly.

"I come here with my friends," he said, looking at the girls behind him. One of them took a step.

"My name is Nuka, Fire Lord Zuko," said the girl. She seemed to be younger than Katara, probably fourteen or fifteen. She had very light blue eyes and a short curly brown hair that framed her beautiful face. "I'm a waterbender and I'm pretty good at healing."

"I know you," said Katara, also standing up and heading next to them. "You worked with me at the Healing Center," she said smiling and Nuka nodded, smiling too.

Nuka's twin also took a step.

"And I'm Asta," she said, gazing at Zuko. She was very similar to Nuka, despite from her hair, which was very long and wavy, with a lot of braids. "I'm also a waterbender."

"That's nice," said Zuko, "But, why are you here?"

Asta and Nuka looked at Khan, waiting for him to speak. Khan glanced at Zuko and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Once I told you that I would help you to fight," he started, his eyes filled with bravery. "I saw what happened with the Elder Ones. I don't agree with them, neither do Nuka and Asta. We are here to join you, Fire Lord," he said seriously, filling his chest with air to appear bolder.

"What?" yelled Pakku behind Zuko. The old waterbender master stood up and headed angrily towards the waterbenders. "I didn't bring you to the South to get your heads into more trouble," he glowered at Nuka and Asta.

"But our grandfather said it was okay," Asta snapped, crossing her arms.

"We want to help," said Nuka softly.

"This is madness. It must be your doing, Khan!" yelled Pakku at the boy. "You're not ready to fight. I won't allow it."

"But I want to," said Khan firmly. "I want to protect the Water Tribe and the only way to do it is by helping Fire Lord Zuko."

"If the Fire Lord accept us, we'll do anything to help him get his throne back," said Asta.

"Thanks," said Zuko, raising his hand. "I appreciate the gesture, but I can't ask you to fight this for me."

"You're not asking," said Nuka softly. "We're volunteering."

"Are you all sure about it?" asked Zuko, staring carefully at each one of the waterbenders. They all nodded together. Zuko looked at Pakku, who sighed and nodded too.

"All right," said Zuko with a slight smile upon his lips. "I'm glad to have you with me."

The three waterbenders thanked Zuko and promised him that they would be at the ship as soon as the day started. They happily said goodbye and headed towards their homes, probably to pack their things before leaving.

Hakoda also said that he was going to let Zuko rest; but that he would come back in the morning to wish him farewell. Everybody stood up and headed out of the ship. Before leaving, Katara turned to Zuko, her heart beating rapidly.

"Zuko," she called him softly.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I'll do anything to find Aang," he said and she nodded. She bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words.

"It's everything all right?" he asked her and Katara looked up.

"I-I'm just worried," she lied. Zuko stared at her for a moment and she could tell that something was on his mind.

"Katara, I want…" he started, but his voice trailed off. He took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me," he said, his gaze on hers. She sighed, filling the knot inside her throat.

She nodded, trying her best to hide how hurt she was, knowing that soon he was going to leave. She walked away from him slowly, heading towards her home.

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep. When she reached her home, she walked straight to her bedroom. She shut the door to let no one know that she was crying. She was angry about everything she had to hear from the Elder Ones. She was angry that she couldn't find her friend Aang in the Fire Nation. And she was angry because she couldn't tell Zuko that she wanted to be with him.

She threw her herself onto her bed, trying to cool her mind down. _Stupid. Stupid._ She was afraid of asking to join him; she was afraid he would tell her that he didn't want her with him anymore. However, just imagining the sight of him leaving her broke her heart even more.

Katara heard someone knocking her door. She quickly rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes," she muttered. The door opened slowly and Sokka appeared behind it.

"Hey, gotta a second?" he asked her and she nodded. He walked to her bed and sat next to her.

"I thought that maybe the right thing to do is to join Zuko," he said after a moment. He sighed heavily before continuing. "But, I can't let Suki alone now," he muttered, staring at his sister.

Katara nodded and Sokka seemed more relaxed.

"I talked to Suki and we decided that as soon as the baby comes, we'll meet Zuko," he muttered.

"How is Suki feeling?" Katara asked and Sokka shrugged.

"She's happy that the Kyoshi warriors are fine. Although she wanted to help them and Zuko, she knows that she is not… you know," said Sokka.

"She must be sad," Katara murmured absently, but Sokka heard her and nodded. "But I think you are right."

"Thanks," he said and Katara noticed that he really needed her opinion. "I'll help Zuko to take his sister down and find Aang when the time comes."

"Do you think Aang is alright?"

"Yes," he said seriously. "He just hasn't appeared yet. He does that all the time, right? Goes somewhere and only shows up when nobody is expecting."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right,"

After a few minutes of silence, Sokka sighed before speaking again, "I'm going to bed now." Sokka stood up from Katara's bed and headed to the door. "Zuko said that he's going to leave early tomorrow," he muttered before closing the door.

Katara kept silent for a while, considering what her brother had just told her. She sighed. She knew that Zuko was right, that he needed to take his throne back, to help his people. However, she wanted to help him, she wanted to be by his side and help him to defeat Azula like she did many years ago. She wanted to find Aang as well.

And she wasn't going to do any of that if she remained in the South Pole

Katara stood up from her bed. A thought came to her mind and now she was determined to follow it. Right now, her place wasn't in the South Pole. Her place was along with Zuko. She was going to join him and help, even if he hadn't asked her to do so.

* * *

Katara headed towards the main room of the igloo. Her father was sitting at the table.

"Dad," she called him, sitting next to him. He seemed absent, not even looking at her.

"I'm just thinking," muttered Hakoda. "When the Northern Tribe came here, I thought that it was something good. They were helping us to rebuild," he murmured, still without facing Katara. "But now, I see that we lost our freedom. What Zuko is doing is the right thing, and I'm sure that a lot of men here would be more than ready to help him. Luckily he has now those three waterbenders."

"Dad, that's exactly what I want to talk about," Katara started. "I'm going with him, too"

Hokoda finally looked up to his daughter. "What? Katara, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but I feel, with my whole heart, that I must do it. I fought by his side to defeat his sister once. I can't see myself not doing that again."

"Katara…"

"I know that I'll be gone for a while," she muttered, also feeling sad for leaving her family again. "But… I have been out in the world and now I feel that I need to go out again. I don't feel that my place is here right now," she murmured, her eyes starting to water. "I'll miss you and Gran Gra, but I must keep helping people. This is what I love to do," she said sobbing.

"That's why I'll join him."

Katara stared at her father, waiting for him to disagree with her. She could feel the tears coming down her face, Hakoda, however, said nothing for a while, he just kept analyzing her. After a few minutes, he finally sighed and a smile broke on his face.

"Well, once they told me that it wasn't going to be easy to have a warrior for a daughter," he joked and Katara chuckled. She stood up and threw herself at her father, hugging him tightly.

"Please, be careful," he said, passing his fingers gently through his daughter's hair, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, dad," Katara said softly, still hugging her father. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I know you can."

* * *

Zuko was rolling over his bed. He was staring now at the ceiling of his room. That ship was smaller than the one he used to have. He didn't have his personal room anymore, and now he was sharing the room with his uncle, who was sleeping in the other bed next to his.

The firebender sighed. He couldn't sleep, and the snores from his uncle weren't the main reason behind it. He was nervous about everything that happened. He knew that in the next day he would leave the South Pole to start his plan against his sister. Although he was determined, he would be lying to say that he wasn't sad about leaving.

He rolled to the other side. He knew pretty well what was keeping him from sleep. He didn't want to leave Katara.

 _Just three words._

 _Come with me._

He tried to ask her to join him many times. However, at the end, he never seemed to be brave enough to do it. He thought that it was unfair to ask her to abandon her family, to leave with him. But that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her with him against the world. But he didn't know how to ask her to fight along with him in a war that had nothing to do with her. Why would she fight for the Fire Nation, in the first place?

Those thoughts haunted Zuko until he fell asleep. However, a single thought came to his mind when he was almost out.

 _Just three words._

 _Come with me._

Maybe tomorrow he would be braver.

* * *

Zuko woke up early on the next day. Although he didn't sleep well the night before, he felt himself fully rested, ready for what was coming. He dressed quickly, heading towards the ship's bow to wait for the waterbenders.

Iroh was walking after Zuko, talking to Lieutenant Jee about ship's providers and others matters. When they reached the bow area, the sun was showing itself shyly in the sky. A chill breeze blew at them, making both Iroh and Jee shiver slightly. Zuko chuckled at that sight. At least, the whole three months he stayed at the South Pole made him a little more tolerant of the cold weather.

Zuko took a deep breath and stared at the Harbor in front of him. He contemplated the Southern Water Tribe for a moment. He saw the igloos, the lights from the Central Tribe Square and the top of the Healing Center. He knew he wasn't welcome there anymore, at least for the Elder Ones. He wondered if it was the last time he would be at the South Pole.

Before Zuko could get any further into his thoughts, he heard footsteps, and in the next second, he saw the figure of Khan, who was being followed by the twins.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said the young bender, with a huge grin on his face. "I hope not to be too late."

Zuko smiled. "You're just in time," he said, stretching his arm to greet Khan. The young bender smiled and grabbed Zuko's arm. The firebender looked at the girls behind Khan. "Packed everything you'll need? We're about to start a very long trip."

"Yeah," said Nuka, patting the big bag hanging across her body. "We packed everything."

Asta snorted. "As if we had that much to pack," muttered Asta and Nuka rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you your rooms," Iroh said to the waterbenders. They nodded and followed the old firebender towards the inner part of the ship. Zuko stayed still. Sokka told him the night before that he would come to the ship to give Zuko more of his ninja stinky balls. Although Zuko didn't know where he would stock those things, he promised he would wait for him.

It wasn't noon yet, but he knew that the Elder Ones wanted him to leave as fast as he could. And although Zuko doubted they would come to wish him farewell, he could feel that somehow they were watching him.

Zuko sighed. He knew that if Sokka appeared to say his goodbyes, so would Katara. He didn't know how she would react to him leaving, or how he would. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to be brave enough to ask her to come.

A few minuted later, Zuko saw that both Chief Hakoda and Batto had shown up.

"I wish you a safe journey, Fire Lord Zuko," said Batto, stretching his arm to greet Zuko.

"Thank you." Zuko grabbed Batto's arm and smiled. Hakoda approached to talk to he firebender. "Chief Hakoda, I want to thank you for everything you did for me while I was here."

Hakoda smiled. "You must know that the _Southern Water Tribe_ supports you," he muttered seriously and Zuko nodded. "We'll be ready when you need us."

Zuko thanked the chief and not so long after that, he noticed that some Water Tribe natives started to appear at the ship's bow. Most of them were warriors and waterbenders, all wishing Zuko good luck and repeating Hakoda's supportive words. Some of the kids he taught sword fighting also showed up, looking sad to see that he was leaving. That warmed Zuko's heart in a way even he couldn't explain.

The warmth in his heart was similar to the one he felt when he was at Mityko's basement, back in the Fire Nation a couple of days ago.

Sokka finally showed up, walking along with his Suki. The Kyoshi warrior was the first one to approach. She hugged Zuko softly and wished him good luck. She told him that she had talked to the others Kyoshi warriors and as soon as Ty Lee was fully recovered, she would lead them.

"If anyone from the Fire Nation shows up here," Suki muttered. "We'll handle them. In the meanwhile, we'll keep you updated and Ty Lee will keep us updated."

Zuko nodded. "I appreciate everything you're doing Suki," he said softly. "I'll always trust in your judgment."

"I wish I could be doing more," she said, trying to fake a smile, but Zuko could tell that she seemed sad.

"You did more than enough already," he said seriously and Suki nodded, smiling slightly. She asked if she could see the other warriors before they leave and Zuko indicated her the way. She left Zuko and Sokka behind.

"She's really sad," Sokka murmured, looking at Suki while she walked into the ship. "But we talked a lot last night and we decided that we'll wait until the baby is born to join you."

Zuko wide-eyed him. "Sokka, there's no need for you to join me on this," he said, still surprised. "I'm not asking you to do that."

"Hey, C'mon," Sokka smiled, patting Zuko's shoulder. "Do you think that I would let you have all the fun?"

Zuko smirked. "Well, I hope to have some fun until you show up."

"Just...let me kick some firebender butts. I'm really missing the old times," said Sokka, punching the palm of his hand. Zuko chuckled and nodded. Sokka smiled and approached to hug Zuko.

"Take care, man," muttered Sokka, patting Zuko's back.

"Yeah, you too," said Zuko, also patting his friend's back. "And good luck with the baby," joked the firebender, eliciting a laugh from Sokka.

"Yeah," he said, stepping away from Zuko. "I'll beg for Katara's help," said Sokka and Zuko's heart ached for a moment.

"Is you sister… coming?" he asked and Sokka shrugged.

"I thought she was already here to say goodbye," Sokka murmured, raising an eyebrow. "She was weird yesterday. She was worry about Aang and everything that happened."

Zuko remained quietly. Perhaps, Katara didn't want to say goodbye, and somehow, Zuko was glad about that. He didn't know if he could say his goodbyes to her. _Maybe this is for the best._

"I see," Zuko muttered, passing his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it's time to go."

Sokka nodded. "See you soon, Fire Lord Zuko," Sokka grinned and Zuko also smiled at that.

"See you soon."

Suki came back and joined Sokka to make their way back to Hakoda's home. Everybody was leaving the ship now, leaving Zuko alone. Iroh walked towards his nephew, touching his shoulder softly.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said his uncle. "It's time." Zuko nodded and turned to Lieutenant Jee, asking him to set off the ship. The Lieutenant was screaming for the other members of the crew to get everything done.

Zuko was heading towards his own room when he heard someone yelling from outside of the ship.

"Is there room for one more waterbender?" yelled a very familiar voice.

Zuko hearts stopped when he recognized the voice. He ran towards the ship's bow and leaned his body out to look at Katara.

Right there, at the ship's ramp, was Katara. She was holding her bag, staring at Zuko with her big blue eyes. He could see the sparkle in those eyes. Pakku and Kana were also with her, both staring at the firebender. Zuko screamed at Lieutenant Jee to stop the ship in a shout. Iroh looked at Zuko with wide-eyed, probably noticing the desperate in his voice. But Zuko didn't care. He ran towards Katara, barely believing what he was seeing. Zuko smirked when he reached them.

"Are you… coming with me?" he asked her, stammering a little. He couldn't hide the silly smile on his face. Katara nodded and smirked at him. Before she could say anything else, Zuko grabbed her arm gently and pulled her for a hug. She hugged him back tightly and he felt his heart full of joy. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't leave you," she whispered back, warming his heart. Zuko freed her from his arms, noticing that she was blushing. He grinned at that sight, his gaze meeting hers.

"It's an honor to have you with us, Katara," Iroh said behind Zuko. Katara looked at him and bowed to him. In the meantime, Pakku walked towards Zuko. The firebender held his breath in for a second.

"When I was younger, I was arrogant and ambitious," said Pakku, looking deeply into Zuko's amber eyes. "I was stubborn and small minded for a lot of things, especially to change. That cost me a lot of things, things that only now I could get back to my life, at this old age. But you…" he paused and Zuko swallowed hard. However, Pakku's face had softened; he smiled at Zuko. "You're not like me," he said and Zuko let out his air at once. Pakku held the firebender shoulder.

"Thank you," muttered Zuko and Pakku nodded. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have _woken up."_

Pakku nodded, smiling kindly to Zuko."Go to the North Pole. Find my brother," said Pakku seriously. "He'll help you there."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you agreed with the Elder Ones," he teased and Pakku grinned slightly.

"Let's just say that being here in the South made me change my points of view," he muttered, glancing at Katara and Kana. He turned his gaze at Zuko again. "But don't press your luck just because I started liking you," he teased Zuko and the firebender nodded. Before stepping away, Pakku handed Zuko a wrapped package.

"This is a gift for you," said the old waterbender. Zuko frowned at first, but he accepted the gift. "I think… You'll know what to do with it," continued Pakku, and Zuko raised an eyebrow. The old master looked back at his wife, who was smiling at them.

Pakku walked towards Katara, ready to say his goodbye to her. Kana approached Zuko, holding a big bowl in her hands.

"I brought this for you," she muttered, handing the bowl out to Zuko. "It's five-flavored soup. I know it's your favorite," she smiled and Zuko smiled back, thanking her and grabbing the big bowl.

"Thank you, Kana," he said softly, but she raised her hand to cut him.

"I already ask you to call me Gran Gran," she muttered softly. She stepped closer to him and hugged him carefully, surprising him. Before she let him go, she muttered lowly in his ear. "Please, take care of my granddaughter. I know you have feelings for her, as well as she has for you," said the old lady, freeing Zuko from her hold. He wide-eyed her, feeling his face burning.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Of course. I won't let anything happens to her, _Gran Gran,_ " he said and the old lady gave him a huge smile, not holding back a few tears that had fallen down her face. Kana moved towards her granddaughter to say goodbye. Zuko couldn't help noticing that Kana also said something to Katara that made her blush.

Kana and Pakku headed out of the ship, walking towards the crowd in the Harbor that was waving to the ship that was ready to set off. Katara leaned over the bow, waving to her family one last time. The ship set off, heading towards the open sea. Soon, the Southern Water Tribe became smaller and smaller, until Katara couldn't see them anymore. She sighed, cleaning the tears from her face. Zuko approached to her and asked her if she wanted to see her room.

* * *

Zuko leads Katara towards her room. She noticed that he put a wrapped package into his pocket while they walked through the iron halls. It was very hot inside the ship and soon Katara knew that she wouldn't need her big parka anymore.

When they reached a big iron door, Zuko turned to face Katara.

"This is your room. You'll be sharing it with Nuka and Asta," he said and she nodded, happy that she didn't have to sleep alone. "I'll talk with Lieutenant Jee now. If there's anything you need, you…" he said, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine Zuko," she said. He smiled, opening the door for her. Katara walked in, noticing that both Nuka and Asta were already in the room.

There were two bunk beds in the room, and Asta was arguing with Nuka because she wanted to sleep in the higher bed. The two sisters were arguing fervently and soon their noisy voices were starting to give Katara a headache. Tired of the arguing, Katara told Nuka that she could stay at the higher bed of her bunk bed. The girl thanked her, and for a moment the chaos was gone.

But that moment didn't last and soon the twins found another subject to argue about. Katara stood up from her bed, heading towards the ship's bow to get free from those girls. If she found Zuko, she would ask him if she could sleep anywhere else.

She stopped at the door of the Kyoshi Warriors room. The door was opened and Katara noticed there were three bunk beds in their room. Unfortunately, the Warriors took them all. She also noticed they were all sleeping. They needed to rest after all they had to endure, especially Ty Lee.

Katara kept walking, passing through the kitchen. She sensed the smell of her Grandmother's soup. She smiled, knowing that probably they would have five-flavored soup for lunch.

She finally reached the bow area, and for her surprise, Zuko was there. He leaned his body over the edge of the ship, staring at the horizon. Katara smiled and walked towards him.

His eyes were closed and the chill breeze was blowing at him, messing his hair.

Zuko was thinking about the time he was exiled. Being on a Fire Nation's ship again brought back all those memories. He stayed three years in a ship like that, trying to restore his honor and searching for the Avatar. Now here was he again: trying to restore his throne and searching for the Avatar. He chuckled, thinking about how things turned around.

"Beautiful," said Katara and Zuko opened his eyes and stared at her. He didn't notice her approaching. She was staring at the sea right in front of her. He grinned.

"Yes," he said, also facing the open sea. "You know, when I was far from home, the only thing that made me feel happy was to stare at the sea."

"Sometimes, I would spend a whole evening contemplating the sea, being quiet, thinking what the next step was," he muttered and then he looked at Katara, her gaze already on him. "I always liked the sea," he shrugged and Katara chuckled, glancing at the sea.

"You are starting to speak like a Water Tribe native," she teased him.

"Maybe it's due to the food I ate," he muttered and she faced him again, raising an eyebrow. "If a spent any more time in the South Pole, I'd be at the size of my uncle."

"As if you weren't enjoying our food," she snapped, but a smiled crossed her face. Zuko laughed and Katara punched his shoulder softly, laughing too. They kept laughing for a while, Zuko staring at Katara. The sunlight reached her face, emphasizing the blue of her eyes and the beautiful color of her skin. That sight hit Zuko hard and his heart started hammering in his chest. He was feeling like he was sixteen again and he quickly looked away from her, changing his expression.

Kana's words reached Zuko mind and suddenly he was feeling hot. He couldn't lie about having a feeling for Katara. He tried to deny it for her, for himself. But now, it seemed impossible to suffocate it. However, there was something that he needed to ask her first. Something that was haunting him for a long time by now.

"Why?" he asked her coldly and Katara frowned, staring at him.

"What?" she asked and he could tell that she was confused.

"Why you kissed me?" he asked harshly, looking at her. Katara blinked a few time, wide-eying him. "If you had feelings for Aang back then, why you kissed me?"

She seemed to be caught off guard, however, she sighed heavily before speaking. "What you saw that day, in Ba Sing Se, wasn't what you thought," she started, looking away from his gaze. "Aang kissed me, but I didn't want that. I was confused back then, but I didn't expect you to go away… without saying goodbye. You didn't let me explain to you what happened."

"But _why_ did you kissed me?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Katara shook her head before staring at him. Her gaze showed him how annoyed she was. She narrowed her eyes.

"Like you said once, Zuko," she muttered coldly. "That happened a long time ago. Everything changed," she snapped, looking away.

Zuko took a deep breath.

"You're right," he said and before Katara could say anything, Zuko leaned towards her and gently grabbed her chin. He pressed his lips on her, kissing her tenderly. At first, he thought that she was going to push him away, but he felt that she was kissing him back. Zuko let her go, staring her deeply into her eyes. Her blue eyes were intoxicating.

"Now we're even," he muttered, walking away from her and getting inside the ship.

Katara was left alone. She didn't know if she should run after him and yelled at him and… she didn't know what she wanted to do next. She turned to stare at the sea again, getting lost in her thoughts, thinking about a certain Fire Lord that was driving her crazy.

What she didn't know was that someone witnessed the whole event. Iroh was looking for his nephew, holding the bowl of soup in his hand. When he reached the ship's bow, he saw that Zuko was talking with Katara. He heard everything and he was slack-jawed when Zuko leaned towards Katara to kiss her. Iroh even tried to hide when Zuko passed through the door.

Iroh thought about all the times he had seen his nephew and Katara together. Something inside him knew that something was wrong when Zuko left Ba Sing Se without talking with her and that same feeling made Iroh travel to the South Pole to find his nephew.

"I guess I was right this whole time," murmured Iroh, with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

 **N/A: Happy new year! I know I'm pretty late and I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. But I'm so happy with all the views and followings we achieved. Also, almost 100 follows and almost 50 reviews! I'm dying here! The reviews, favorites and follows warmed my heart! I can't tell how good is the feeling to open the email to find out your comments and thoughts about my story. I promise I'll try my best to update the fic more often! HOWEVER, you all can be sure that I WILL NOT give up this fic the same way you didn't give up on me! Thank you all!**

 **This chapter was beta'd by** **vixensheart** **and** **ManofManyHats17** **. They also write fics! Go check them out!**

 **Well, now the things are warming up, and not just because we left the South Pole (ha-ha). Please, tell me your thoughts and guesses! I'd love to know!**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Across The Southern Sea

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence, and some non-explicit sexual situations that might not be appropriate for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Across The Southern Sea**

Katara woke up early the next day. She had actually had some trouble in getting to sleep. It was due, in part, to her midnight realization that she was on her own, traveling out into the world again. Although there were a few people with her that moment, and some of them were even from her homeland, she wasn't close to any of them. She hadn't her brother, not even Aang, with her right that moment. She sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed. She had Zuko, however, after the recent events, they hadn't spoken with each other very often.

She was certain about her choice. She wanted to be there with him, to help him reconquer his place on the Fire Lord's throne. But to be around him was still odd. As much as it was easy to be with him and talk to him, most of the time, Katara felt like a teenage girl who didn't know how to speak or what to speak about.

She jumped off the bottom bed of the bunk she was sharing with Nuka. She glanced at the two twins that were still sleeping soundly. At least they had finally stopped arguing with each other. She dressed quickly, not paying so much attention to the clothes she was wearing, and headed out of the room, searching for the kitchen. She staggered a little through the iron halls, still getting used to the ship's swaying. She went downstairs, being guided by a delicious sweet smell that was coming from the kitchen. She stood at the door, noticing that while Iroh enthusiastically helped the cook to prepare breakfast, Zuko stood silently by the counter.

Zuko glanced at her and cleared his throat as if to speak, but Iroh was the first to greet her.

"Good morning Katara," Iroh remarked kindly, a soft smile upon his lips. "We were just talking about you," he added, glancing at Zuko. Katara felt her cheeks burning a little, and sneaking a glimpse of Zuko, she saw that he seemed to be growling at his uncle. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I smell something good cooking," she muttered, trying to avoid Zuko's gaze. "I stopped by to see if there was something to eat."

"Breakfast is almost ready," said the cook jovially, placing a big bowl filled with mochis on the table. He was a big man, with a long beard covering his lips and chin. "Here. I hope you enjoy my sweet mochis." He smiled, deep wrinkles almost covering his eyes.

"Now it's time for the tea," Iroh said exuberantly, taking the teapot and also placing it gently on the table. Katara thanked him, finding a place next to Zuko to sit. "This is ginseng tea. It is the best tea in the world, all the way from Ba Sing Se."

Katara wasn't looking at Iroh, but she could tell that his gaze traveled from her to his nephew. The old firebender sighed thoughtfully and scratched his beard before continuing.

"Katara, could you help me, using your bending, please?" he asked her, gesturing at the teapot, making clear that he wanted her to serve the tea with her bending. She smiled and nodded softly. She raised her hands, wrists and fingers moving elegantly as she pulled the water out of the teapot. Iroh grinned at her and Katara, feeling a little bit cocky, waved her hands in the air, playing and dancing with the hot water before it reached the three cups gracefully. Iroh applauded her enthusiastically, causing her to blush even more than before.

The old firebender smelled the tea heavily before bringing it to his mouth. He exhaled a little "Aaah" after swallowing the hot beverage. "This ginseng tea is even more delightful with your waterbending, Katara," Iroh smirked smugly and Katara thanked him, though she noticed the old man glancing at Zuko. In the corner of her eye, Katara saw Zuko sigh deeply before breaking the short silence.

"Slept well?" he asked Katara softly. She nodded while drinking the steaming tea.

"After Asta and Nuka stopped arguing about who'd sleep in the upper bunk, yes," she muttered, and he chuckled knowingly. Katara grabbed a small mochi and, eating it, noticed how delicious it actually was. She looked at Zuko, observing that he was also enjoying the sweet. She wondered how much he missed the food of his homeland, very different from his usual fare in the past few months.

After a while, Khan tripped into the kitchen, followed by the Kyoshi Warriors. Not so long after that, the twins joined them at breakfast as well. At first, they all ate without speaking, but Khan was the first one to break the silence.

"So, I was thinking," he started saying, glancing at Zuko, as if he was waiting for his permission, "The ship's bow is pretty large. Maybe we could use it to practice our bending," Khan suggested brightly, begging Zuko with puppy-dog eyes.

Zuko nodded stiffly, raising an eyebrow, but Khan smiled excitedly. The other warriors also seemed excited about training, smiling in agreement. After they finished their meal, they headed towards the ship's bow. Katara leaned against the cold metal railing, watching as the benders stretched themselves. Khan took a step in and invited the two waterbender twins to spar against him. Both the girls laughed and accepted his challenge cockily. Katara smirked, curious since she had never seen any of them fight before.

"I'm ready when you are," taunted Asta, grinning at Khan and her sister. Katara noticed that they were all carrying a pouch slung across their torsos, similar to the one she used. She glanced to her side and saw that Zuko and Iroh were also watching the waterbenders. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, noticing how excited Iroh seemed to be to see the training.

Katara's attention was seized by a loud crunching, and she whipped her head back to see dozens of icy spikes shooting towards Khan. He, however, smirked and leaped into the air, melting the ice in a heartbeat. The water splashed and gurgled as it hit the bow's floor.

"That boy seems to be fearless," muttered Iroh, chuckling at the action. Katara had to agree with that. She had only met the young waterbender a few times, back in her father's village. He was always ready to help anyone that needed… and she also knew that he had a weakness for girls, always chasing and teasing them. But, he was indeed very talented in his waterbending.

In a blink of the eye, Khan extended his arms, commanding the water as it formed long, snaking arms, that swept across the deck. The twins both seemed to startle before settling into determined expressions and pulling streams of water and ice with them, they launched themselves at Khan. They failed to anticipate, though, just how quick Khan could be, as his arms of water caught both twins mid-stride and yanked them off balance. As he laughed fervently, the two soaked sisters returned the move with voracity, and Khan had to dodge an enormous block of ice while the twins prepared their next attack.

Katara and Zuko, to the side, giggled loudly together. She glanced at him for a moment, meeting his gaze, but he suddenly snapped his attention back to the sparring, making Katara both sigh and blush.

Katara looked up and noticed that the Kyoshi warriors were also training. When she and Sokka had found the girls at the Fire Nation prison, they had no armor, and even their signature fans and katanas had been taken from them.

She noticed that Ty Lee was among them as well, practicing her moves. Katara hadn't spoken with her since last night, and she was worried. The Fire Nation girl seemed to be better, although Katara could notice that she was exhausted. She was also wearing a hood to cover her short and choppy hair. She wasn't the same lively girl that always laughed and somersaulted around. Instead, she seemed despondent, almost absent-minded. Katara sighed as she looked at the practice. At least she was there with the rest of the warriors, helping them with their Chi blocking techniques.

"Katara!" Khan called her, making her jump a little. She looked at him and noticed that the twins were fuming behind him, with their feet frozen solidly to the floor. Khan seemed really proud of himself. "Please, come train with us!" he begged her. Katara grinned.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll die!" cried Asta furiously from behind Khan.

"And I'll not heal you after that!" added Nuka spitefully, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Khan grinned cockily at them, unconcerned.

"Sure," said Katara, noticing how Khan widened his eyes. "Sounds good," she said, and Khan nodded goofily. It seemed that he didn't think that she would agree to spar with them. Katara followed him towards the middle of the deck, leaving both Iroh and Zuko behind to spectate on their training.

Iroh sighed contentedly before speaking. "She is a great waterbender," he muttered, poking Zuko with his elbow.

Zuko glanced at Katara, a big smile upon her lips. The image warmed his heart and he couldn't help but smile as well, noticing how happy she was to be exercising her skill in waterbending. She raised her arm, pulling a ginormous wave from the sea, crashing onto the deck, surprising the other waterbender. Khan quickly braced himself in a fighting position but was helpless as Katara laughed, her torrent of seawater knocking him to the deck.

"She is also a very beautiful girl," muttered Iroh, making Zuko turn to him with wide-eyes. His uncle smirked sideways at his nephew, conspiratorially. Zuko cleared his throat and turned red before speaking.

"Uncle, please," he whisper-shouted, worried that someone might be listening to them. Luckily, Katara seemed to be very fixed on her training.

"What?" Iroh shrugged. "I am just saying that she is a lovely company. She is also very determined and caring about her loved ones. She has those big blue eyes, anyone would have fallen for her."

Zuko gawked, staring at his uncle incredulously. "Uncle, I don't…" he started, but his uncle cut him off.

"Zuko, don't waste your time," said his uncle, looking at him seriously, although his voice was soft. "If you let your pride blind you, you might lose something incredible," he rebuked gently and Zuko sighed. He glanced again at Katara, remembering the events of the last day. He would be lying if he said that he didn't crave her lips again. He faced his uncle once again, realizing now why he had acted so strangely whenever Katara was around them.

"I'm… I'm going to see if the helmsman is taking the right course," he dodged, turning his back to his uncle before he could say anything else about Katara.

The firebender walked briskly towards the flight deck, his uncle's words echoing in his mind as he paced the halls. He took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't lie to himself any longer. He cared about her, _deeply._ When he was back at the Southern Water Tribe, he was so confused and desperate that he couldn't allow himself to think about her _that way._ He was feeling so empty that he thought that would be impossible to give himself to her.

Yet, now that he was determined to gain back his throne, to help his people that needed him, to come back home, he felt that his heart was more open to that question.

 _If she only feels the same way._

The only obstacle in his plan of actually going after her was the possibility that she didn't feel the same way. _That happened a long time ago. Everything changed._ He remembered her words, sighing again. Now that he had realized all those times he'd told himself that he didn't feel anything for her were lies, he had to wonder if she reciprocated his feelings.

He reached the deck, calling to the helmsman, who smiled at Zuko. The firebender entered the room, approaching the big table in the middle of the room, which boasted a large map of the world, each nation inked in with its symbolic color, capital cities proudly marked with minuscule, elaborate city crests. They were at the Patola Mountain Range, near the Southern Air Temple, still traveling across the Southern Sea. He traced his finger over the map, mimicking the track they would follow towards the Fire Nation colonies. They still had a long way to go, and it would probably take them at least a month to reach their final destination.

"We are getting away from the South Pole," Zuko heard Katara's voice behind him. He whirled around quickly, stumbling on the floor when his gaze met her big blue eyes. He could feel his face and body warming up as she stared him back with a joyful smile upon her lips. He cleared his throat, noticing that she seemed tired, with a trace of sweating on her forehead.

"Yeah, it getting warmer, hmm," he remarked softly, and she nodded. She looked over the map on the table, falling silent for a brief moment.

"Hmm, I guess I should have asked you this earlier," she began, as both Zuko and the helmsman focused on her mindfully, "But… where exactly are we going?" she asked him.

Zuko laughed. "That's definitely a good question," he murmured, still smiling. He noticed her blushing, his own face warming slightly at the observation, but he kept his composure and pointed to where the Fire Nation colonies lay on the map. "Here, to the Fire Nation colonies."

Katara looked at him for a while before speaking. "But why? Isn't that an obvious place for Azula to find you?" she wondered aloud.

"I have a few ideas," he shrugged and Katara crossed her arms, frowning in concern. "I mean it," he grinned at her reaction.

"So, what's the plan, Zuko?"

He stared at her for a few second, his gaze meeting the eyes that didn't seem convinced at all.

"When I was Fire Lord, I had a problem with the Earth Queen," he started, taking a seat at the large table, followed by Katara. "She was angry about the colonies. She claimed that those lands belonged to the Earth Kingdom and that I was acting no better than any other Fire Lord by keeping them."

"She seems awful," Katara hummed and he nodded.

"Aang told me that she even asked for his help, and he came to talk with me," he sighed deeply before continuing. "He said that I never went to the colonies after I became the Fire Lord…that I never talked to the people, _my people…_ "

"I'm sure he was just trying to help," she murmured quietly.

"He did. I never went to the colonies, and now I see that I must go, negotiate with them, and show my support," he continued seriously.

"But how are you going to help them?" she inquired of him softly.

"Queen Hou Ting wants me to take all Fire Nation citizens from the colonies," he clenched his jaw, looking over the map on the table. "At first, I didn't agree with that. But maybe it's the right thing to do."

Katara blinked owlishly. "Do you mean you want to…decolonize?" she frowned.

"I need to talk with them, _with all of them_ ," he insisted solemnly "I need to visit every colony and talk with its leader. If they help me, I'll help them to find new homes in the Fire Nation, and I'll give the Earth Kingdom citizens their lands back."

"Zuko… that's something wonderful," Katara smiled softly at him, making Zuko's heart skip a beat. "I'm very happy to be here… helping you."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, we have a long way to go," he faced the map again. He glanced at Katara, noting her apparent concentration on the map. However, she was twisting her nose, and if Zuko knew her well, she was preoccupied with something.

* * *

After the dinner, Katara went straight to her room, exhausted after the fun but tiring day of training. She spent most of her time teaching some techniques to the other three waterbenders. Khan was elated and enthused, just like a little kid on his birthday. Katara liked him, he somehow reminded her own brother. The twins also seemed to really enjoy Katara's lesson. She found Nuka to be a very sweet girl, and her bending style, although very precise, was also delicate. She seemed to be dancing with the flow of the water. Asta, on the other hand, was more aggressive, being extremely skillful in producing what seemed to be her signature move, intimidating, deadly, icy spikes.

Katara and Zuko hadn't spent much time together during that day. He was busy, explaining to the Kyoshi warriors the plan he had told Katara. Zuko asked them to send a letter to Suki, telling her their location, as soon as they reached a harbor to dock.

Katara reached her room, the voices of Nuka and Asta permeating the door. She took a deep breath, praying that they didn't start arguing again about the bed. She pushed open the heavy iron door and was surprised to see that Ty Lee was also cross-legged on the floor.

"Ty Lee," she muttered, and the Fire Nation girl turned to face her. Nuka held a glowing stream of water to the wounds lining on her back. With her top pulled down slightly, Katara could see the trail of scars and bruises all across her pale skin. Katara made a small noise of distress and disbelief. She was in worse shape than Zuko when he arrived at the South. That sight broke Katara's heart. They weren't friends and in the past, Katara never liked her, but no one deserved to go through that.

"Hey," Ty Lee said softly, smiling at Katara. "I asked Nuka to see if she could do something about my back. She's very adept," she beamed, facing the young healer, who seemed to be blushing at the praise.

"I'm not as good as Katara," muttered Nuka shyly. "But I want to help."

"You are helping a lot," Ty Lee reassured her, lowering her head to relax her neck.

Katara stepped closer to them, sitting on the bed next to Asta. They remained silent for a few moments, watching Nuka using her bending. Katara saw some bruises receding, but the scars seemed to stay the same. She remembered her master Kaato and how once he told her that scars couldn't be removed from the body with the healing. It happened many years ago, and he explained to her that once they appeared, they became a part of the person's body and story.

"I was never able to do that," Asta's voice brought Katara back to the reality. She glanced at Asta and noticed that she was staring at her sister. Katara frowned.

"You… can't heal?" she queried and Asta shook her head regretfully.

"I tried a few times…but I just can't," she muttered, playing with her long sided-braid. "Master Kaato said it's because I can't focus." She shrugged.

"If you want, I can try to teach you," Katara offered softly, a motherly smile growing on her lips. Asta remained silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah," she said, grinning with bravado. "I'm good."

Katara nodded reluctantly, but she turned her attention to Ty Lee and Nuka once again. The young waterbender had just finished the healing session and Ty Lee was dressing. At first, Katara thought that she would stand and head towards her room. However, Ty Lee remained seated on the floor, looking between the waterbenders.

"Are you feeling better?" Katara asked her. Ty Lee stretched out before answering.

"My body is better," she answered, smiling bravely. Katara faced her for a moment, feeling that she had something more to say.

"Ty Lee," she started slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. "You told us… something about Tai Long and…er… the Nine Dragons?," Katara muttered, passing her fingers through her hair. Ty Lee stared at her with wide eyes and Katara was worried that she had broached the subject too soon, that Ty Lee wasn't ready to speak of what had happened to her. Ty Lee hugged her knees and didn't speak. Katara sucked in her breath, regretting her question already when the former acrobat broke the silence.

"He…Tai Long is always at _her_ side...like a shadow," she started, speaking so weakly that Katara almost couldn't hear it. "When he is not with...A-A-zula...he goes to meet the other."

"The Nine Dragons?" Nuka asked softly and Ty Lee nodded. Katara frowned.

"The other Kyoshi warriors told us that it wasn't the Fire Nation army that rebelled, but an army called the Order of the Red Lotus," Katara muttered, making Ty Lee stare at her.

Ty Lee sighed. "The Nine Dragons controls the Red Lotus the same way he controls... _her_ ," she muttered. "Tai Long has other benders with him and they called themselves as the Nine Dragons."

"I suppose there are eight more guys than just this Tai Long," Asta snorted, but Ty Lee shook her head.

" _No one_ is like him," Ty Lee said seriously. "He can control everyone. If not with his words with his… bending."

Katara frowned. "He is a firebender, right?" she asked, and Ty Lee frowned again.

"He's more than a firebender," she said, her voice trailing off. "He is an _energybending._ "

"What's that?" asked Nuka, raising an eyebrow.

"He can bend the energy of everything, " she said and them all wide-eyed her. "I heard that he's a son of a very powerful firebender. His mother was a firebender that had a child with a waterbender," she said and Katara swallowed hard.

"So…his inheritance of both his parents bending resulted in…this energybending, sort of thing?" Asta asked and Ty Lee shrugged.

"I don't know. I just heard that from the servants,"

Katara kept silent. She was also intrigued and a somewhat frightened of the man Ty Lee spoke of. She wanted to ask for more information about him, but she was unsure if doing so might push Ty Lee's boundaries.

"Ty Lee, I know that you went through a lot and that you are… still hurt," said Katara, Fire Nation girl's gaze heavy on her. "But if you do want to talk about what happened…" She halted the moment that Ty Lee started to cry. It was a silent weeping, tears flowing down her face, eyes reddened and button nose scrunched up. The waterbenders exchanged helpless looks with each other, not knowing exactly what to do. Ty Lee sniffed, rubbing the tears on her sleeve and glancing up at Katara.

"I-I'm not… ready," she murmured, Katara nodding in understanding. "Thank you, though."

Katara sank from the bed to the cold floor, kneeling next to Ty Lee. She didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet, squeezing her hand softly, trying to comfort her. Ty Lee, apparently, appreciated that, judging from how strongly she squeezed Katara's hand back.

Not so long after that, Ty Lee rose and headed towards her room with the other warriors, wishing good night to the waterbenders before leaving. Asta and Nuka went to bed and, for Katara's sake, did so without arguing for once. Katara also went to bed, but she had some trouble actually falling asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about everything Ty Lee had said. She thought about how Zuko was in danger when he met Tai Long. If he could control people the way Ty Lee said… Katara shook her head when Hama's face crossed her mind, thinking how similar Tai Long and the old bloodbender seemed to be. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying as hard as she could to fall asleep, praying no nightmares would come.

* * *

The five following days were much the same. The waterbenders spent most of their day practicing with Katara at the ship's bow, while the Kyoshi warriors trained at her stern. They were also helping the crew members with some tasks as well, and in the evenings, they all ate together. Every night, Zuko talked with Lieutenant Jee, studying the routes to avoid any Fire Nation ships. Zuko always asked Katara to join him during those conversations, which she did gladly. Although Katara couldn't stop thinking that Sokka would be better suited to the task than she, she was flattered to see that Zuko seemed to care for her opinion.

"What do you think about it, Katara?", Zuko asked her. She was staring at the map in front of her, but she could tell that his gaze was on her.

"I don't know, Zuko," she sighed, looking at him. "It'll be more than a month to reach Yu Dao," she shrugged.

"I need to get there," he said, also taking a deep breath. "If there's any chance of Azula knowing that I'm alive, she will send the army to the colonies."

"Don't you think Tai Long already told her?" Katara raised an eyebrow, but Zuko shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said, glancing at her. "The Southern Sea was very calm, we didn't meet any Fire Nation ships here. If Azula knew I was alive, I'm sure she would be looking for me right now."

Katara glanced at the map again. A thought came to her mind. "Maybe… we don't need to get to Yu Dao first," she muttered slowly, making Zuko lean towards her.

"What?" he muttered, staring at her. "Katara, you know I can't come back to the Fire Nation without a support. I need people to help us fight."

"Yes, I know," she said grinning.

Zuko frowned. "You know, Khan and Asta are willing to fight, but they can't take down the Fire Nation army… I guess," he continued, but Katara didn't change her expression.

"That's why I thought it would be nice to have a few more allies before we reach Yu Dao," she said, smiling slyly at him.

Zuko frowned. "Why you don't want to go to Yu Dao?"

Katara sighed. "It's not that I don't want to go," she puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "It's just because I think… it'll be too risky to dock there."

"Why?"

"Because someone might see you at the harbor. They could contact Azula about you and you could be in danger," she muttered. "If we travel by land, we might have the chance to talk with the other colonies before Yu Dao. If they can be convinced to join you, Yu Dao will be as well."

"I… agree with you," he muttered, seeming surprised at himself and grinned, making Katara flush. "So, what's your idea?" he said, stepping closer to her, and for a moment Katara involuntarily lost her breath.

"Maybe it's time to go meet someone," she said, tracing her fingers across the map, searching out some name on it. "Here."

Zuko leaned towards the map to see better. It was a small village near the foggy swamp. "Who's there?"

He glanced at Katara and she smirked.

"The best earthbender in the world," she said.

Zuko grinned knowingly.

* * *

"You need to find the right balance on your feet," said Iroh, analyzing Khan's posture. "If you keep your feet stuck on the ground, you won't be able to feel the water flow."

Khan nodded at Iroh's words. The old firebender was watching the waterbenders practicing. He had volunteered himself to help them with the stances. At first, Asta didn't seem convinced to hear the words of a firebender about waterbending. However, after Iroh's advice had proven to be effective in improving their techniques, the three waterbenders were hanging on every word he said.

"Like that?" Khan asked Iroh, giving the sign to Nuka to throw a small wave of water at him. He carefully managed to pull the water with his hands, controlling its flow. He made the water dance around his body before pushing it back towards Nuka, smirking at Iroh.

"Just like you said!" yelled the young Water Tribe boy in excitement, eliciting a peal of laughter from Iroh.

"I told you," he shrugged, patting Khan's back kindly.

"Where did you learn so much about waterbending?" Asta asked him, her eyes shining with enthusiastic curiosity. Iroh scratched his beard.

"Well, when I was younger, I traveled around the world," he recounted, smiling. "I visited the Northern Water Tribe once, and I learned some things with this gentle lady I met there."

Nuka frowned. "But women are forbidden to waterbend," she muttered regretfully, eliciting a regretful nodding from Iroh.

"I knew that, so I suggested that she could train with me, without letting anyone know," he chuckled. "I remember traveling to the icy heart of the tundra with her, once."

They all laughed amusedly at Iroh's anecdote as the sun dipped lower towards the pale horizon and a chilly breeze began to permeate their training gear, though they were grateful it was no longer as cold as it was back at the South Pole. As if on cue, or, more likely, driven by the drop in temperature, Iroh took his leave to inquire after dinner in the warm kitchen. However, before he took even three steps, Zuko called out to him over the softly howling wind.

"Uncle, I need to talk with you," muttered Zuko and Iroh nodded. He noticed Katara skirting the railing of the ship, heading purposefully towards the waterbenders, while he and Zuko walked towards the flight cabin. Upon entering, he quickly shut the door against the chill as Zuko seated himself next to the map table.

"I changed my mind about Yu Dao, uncle," muttered Zuko slowly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I talked to Katara, and we decided that I would be better to reach the colonies by land first."

Iroh scratched his beard pensively, glancing over the map with a well-trained eye. "I see," he murmured absently. "Have you already spoken to Lieutenant Jee?"

Zuko nodded. "I asked him if we could dock there," he pointed out the location on the map. "He said it wouldn't interfere with his routes."

"Well, why there?" Iroh asked and Zuko smiled slightly.

"Toph," he said with a conspiratorial glance sideways, earning a chuckle from Iroh. Zuko continued, "Katara told me she has a metalbending school there."

"I always liked the girl," muttered Iroh affectionately. "It will be fun to see her again."

They sat in silence for a moment, both gazing at the map. Iroh rose from his seat and rounded the table to stand behind Zuko, putting his hand on his shoulder kindly.

"How are you feeling, Zuko?" he asked slowly, causing Zuko to frown at first.

Zuko sighed. "I'm fine," he said, but Iroh saw easily through the paper thin words that Zuko tried to shield himself with.

"What happened to you was horrible, Zuko," muttered the old firebender. "When the news from you came to me, I… I lost my mind." Zuko glanced at his uncle, the pain in his words clear and heavy.

"I couldn't stop thinking that I had abandoned you, Zuko," Iroh said, his eyes stinging with tears. "If I had been in the Fire Nation, I could have helped you."

"Uncle," Zuko consoled him softly. "It's okay, I'm glad that you are here now," he muttered, a slight smile on his lips.

"I should have been at your side when you needed me most."

Zuko took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was at the South Pole, I was feeling lost and empty. I wished you were there with me, but I had… some help," he muttered, mood lifting slightly.

"You are very lucky to have the friends you have," Iroh said, staring Zuko deeply in the eyes. "But I promise you, I won't ever let you be alone again." Iroh pulled Zuko's arm and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle," Zuko muttered softly, hugging him back. "What about the Jasmine Dragon?"

Iroh chuckled, still hugging his nephew, whom he loved as his own son. "I think I'll open a new one on the Fire Nation as soon as we go back," he said, making Zuko laugh.

* * *

Suddenly the ship's passengers found themselves sailing under the moon rather than the sun. The winds had died down, the cold abating, so they all agreed to dine at the ship's bow. The cook brought out to them a huge pot filled with fragrant noodles drowning in soup and dished out a small bowl to each person. As the scent of a delicious meal reached the crew members, they emerged from the interior of the ship to share a meal.

They all congregated close to each other on the deck, Zuko bundled up next to Katara, the waterbenders sprawled near them, and the Kyoshi warriors scattered amongst them, laughing a chattering, enjoying their dinner. Except for Ty Lee. She sat slouched over her bowl, half turned away from the others, a far cry from her usual cheerful self. She poked at a stray noodle absently, seeming completely uninterested in the prospect of eating it.

Katara poked at Zuko's back with her elbow, gesturing subtly towards the isolated Ty Lee. He exhaled sharply in realization as he felt Katara shift against his arm as if to go sit with Ty Lee. However, before she or Zuko could say anything, Khan turned to speak with Ty Lee.

"The soup will cheer you up," he muttered cautiously, nonetheless smiling widely at her.

"What?" she responded, not seeming to process the question.

"The soup," he pointed at the bowl resting on Ty Lee's lap. "It will cheer you up."

"I don't think so," she said coldly, pulling her hood down to reveal her choppily cut hair and listless expression, jaw set hard. "I don't think I'll ever feel the same again," she intoned cheerlessly, passing her fingers through her hair.

"You look beautiful," Khan murmured slowly, almost for himself. However, Ty Lee seemed to hear it, as she eyed him incredulously.

"What did you say?" she asked, surprised, and Khan blanched as he was caught red-handed. He choked little, starting to blush fervently.

"I-I… nothing. I'm sorry… I-I" he stammered, rapidly turning redder than a tomato. Ty Lee raised her hand and Khan shut his eyes tightly, waiting for that inevitable, harsh slap. However, Ty Lee held his hand softly for a moment before letting it go.

"Thank you," she murmured shyly. Khan opened his eyes and looked back at her, noticing how she was also blushing. Before he could respond to the surprising turn of events, Ty Lee stood up and headed to her room, leaving everyone behind. Khan followed her with his gaze, and when he turned to face Katara and Zuko, they were staring at him in disbelief.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Jee's loud footsteps broke the silence.

"Fire Lord Zuko," he said, bowing to Zuko, who rose effortlessly from the deck. "I'm just coming to warn you that we passed through the Whale Tail Island. We have now left the Southern Sea behind us," he said, and Zuko nodded, thanking him for the information. They now neared the Earth Kingdom.

"That's good," said a sailor next to Iroh, a few meters away from where Zuko and Katara listened. "I was scared of the bad spirits,"

Another sailor sighed before speaking. "I already told you that there are no bad spirits in the Southern Sea."

"Tell that to my brother," snorted the first sailor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Asta with a frown on her lips, her brow furrowed.

"He's rambling about some story his brother told him once," said the second sailor.

"It wasn't a story!" the first one snapped. "He was on the main Southern Raider's ship when it happened!"

"What…happened?" Nuka asked softly, her gaze fixed on the sailors.

"The evil spirits entered into his ship and unleashed a ginormous wave on them, throwing them all to the mercy of the sea," he said, raising his hands dramatically in the air, mimicking the wave.

Suddenly Zuko realized what they were talking about. He felt a shiver down his spine, glancing stiffly at Katara, and by the tension on Katara's fingers holding the bowl, she also knew what they were telling everyone.

"It was just some waterbenders messing around," said the second sailor, glancing at the waterbenders in front of him. But, the first one cut him off before he could continue.

"Waterbenders can't control blood!" he yelled at his comrade, crossing his arms in front of his chest angrily. "It was as if the captain was a puppet! It must have something to do with blood!"

"That's nonsense," another sailor piped up.

"No, it's not", disputed another one. "My father once told me a story about a waterbender that could bend blood."

"Yeah, I heard that too,"

"So have I..."

"I hate sailing through the Southern Sea, I always think of that story."

"It's just a legend!"

"Your sobriety is a legend. Just like the spirits, no one's ever seen it!" some sailor remarked to the raucous laughter of the crew.

Zuko however, wasn't laughing at all. Sitting so close to Katara, he could feel her tension thickly in the air. He knew how difficult that subject was for her, and he could only imagine how she was feeling. He searched for her hand and laced their fingers together, showing her he was there. She squeezed his hand back fiercely, almost hurting him. He looked at her in concern as she seemed to bore holes in her bowl with the sheer force of her stare.

"Katara," he called to her softly but was drowned out by Khan, who suddenly spoke up.

"Wow, that sounds awesome," he said blissfully, glancing at Nuka and Asta. "Did you guys ever hear about bloodbending?"

"Khan," Zuko reprimanded him coldly, but he didn't seem to hear. Both twins shook their heads hesitantly.

"Well...it makes sense a waterbender being able to bloodbend," he continued, scratching his chin absently. "Our blood is basically water, after all."

"Khan!" Zuko growled lowly, losing his patience. But again, Kahn didn't listen.

"Katara," Khan looked to her with an owlish, whimsical expression, and Zuko froze. "You traveled around the world, you must know something about it!" he murmured excitedly, glowing with the idea of it.

"Khan!" Zuko barked harshly, glowering at him. Khan stared at Zuko with wide eyes, not quite understanding what was going on.

"But...I thought it would be cool to know something...about bloodbending," Khan muttered shyly. Zuko parted his lips to vent his frustration, but Katara was faster.

"You don't know what you are talking about," she answered without a scrap of her usual warmth, drawing all eyes onto herself.

"But it could be something good," he protested. "It could help us against the Nine Dragons or the Red Lotus."

"That is not going to happen!" Katara yelled, making Khan blink in surprise and fear.

"But…" Khan tried, but Katara rose to her feet angrily.

"This conversation is over!" she hissed, storming off.

Everyone looked around at each other, trying to understand what had happened. Khan seemed to be ashamed and confused, hurt, but unsure as to what he had done to make Katara so angry.

"Zuko," Khan murmured, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Zuko sighed. "That's okay," he said, standing from the floor and heading towards the direction Katara had taken.

She had gotten as far away from the group as she could, leaning over the ship's edge and gazing out over the serene waves with a harsh, set expression. When she heard Zuko's footsteps, she turned her back to him and quickly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. Zuko faltered at the tears, but forced himself to be brave, and sidled up to Katara.

Zuko remained silent next to her, completely lost as to how to help. He hesitated at first when he touched her back, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how. Katara shifted to peer at him, her eyes full of water. Zuko swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, glancing away from his gaze that matched her own. "It's just…" her voice trailed off, and Zuko shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry," he muttered, causing her to look at him affectionately. "I'm here… if you ever need."

Zuko hated himself as the tears streaked down her rosy cheeks, knowing he was the one that pushed her over the edge. However, as Katara huddled closer and buried her face on his shoulder, he was surprised and quickly drew her into his arms. He could hear her sobbing, so he embraced her tightly, carding his fingers through her hair softly and murmuring quiet, comforting words as best he could.

After a while, Katara looked up at him, sniffing as her big blue eyes found his own. "Thank you, Zuko," she muttered softly, making Zuko's body warm up.

He didn't free her from his hold, and neither did she seem to want him to. They gazed at each other for a moment that seemed like an eternity. However, Katara was the first to break their shared silence.

"We...we are getting closer now to the Earth Kingdom," she said, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear, stepping away from him. "Are you nervous?" she asked him shyly.

Zuko shrugged. "I-I don't know," he said frowning, not quite knowing what he was feeling in that moment. "Maybe I should be," he sighed.

"Everything will work out," she said warmly, closing the space between them again. "As soon as we reach Toph, I'm sure we'll find people to help us."

"Do you still think it's safer to reach the colonies by land?" He threw her a questioning, sidelong glance and she nodded firmly.

"Yes," she muttered softly. "The longer we stay unnoticed by Azula, the better,"

Zuko raised his eyebrow joyfully. "You're starting to sound like one of my military advisors," he said, eliciting a laugh for Katara.

"Well, I spent some time working on plans to defeat the Fire Nation in the past, you know," she said playfully, poking him on the shoulder. He laughed in return, just glad that she seemed to be in a better mood.

Suddenly, Katara widened her eyes. "I almost forget to give you something," she muttered, suddenly preoccupied, and searched out something in her pocket. He glanced at her with curiosity as she grasped at something, pulling it from her pocket gently.

He almost didn't dare to believe it as he took the crown gingerly.

"How did you…" he started, shocked into near speechlessness.

"Back in the South Pole, in my home," she muttered shyly. "You really dinged it up, throwing it like that...but I pulled some strings, and it's good as new," she grinned knowingly. "I had a feeling you'd want it back."

Zuko smiled warmly. "You seem to know me pretty well," he said coyly, as she reddened.

"Well," she started, glancing away for a moment before staring at him again. "I don't want you to forget who you are. I think you're a brave Fire Lord and the people in the colonies will realize that you are doing a good thing for them, for the whole world. They all would be out of their minds if they didn't," she concluded confidently.

Zuko wanted to thank her, but he couldn't find the words. Mouth hanging slightly agape, he glanced at the crown in his hands and felt the heat of the flames, and his burning anger, when he had thrown it into the fire. He was really trying to leave everything behind, _to forget everything_. But he couldn't, and now he knew that. He glanced back at Katara, finding her big blue eyes and a warm smile upon her lips.

She knew him very well.

"I'm so lucky to have found you, Katara." he whispered as he reached for her hand, caressing it softly.

Katara blushed and for a moment she was speechless. She glanced at him with her eyes sparkling, stepping closer to him. "Me too," she whispered softly, her gaze fixed on his. The air around them seemed to get warmer as their bodies were getting closer to each other.

Zuko swallowed hard, increasingly aware of the space shrinking between them. He could feel his whole body burning and he was sweating as he thought of how this moment could end. A million thoughts came swarming into his mind, agitating his jittery nerves even further. He stared at Katara, wondering if she was as nervous as he was.

However, a voice brought both backs to earth, making them jump.

"Zuko, you must hurry! Asta picked a fight with no less than two of the sailors...Oh" muttered Iroh, surprised, realization dawning on him as he looked between both benders. They quickly stepped away from each other, blushing.

"I'm sorry," said Iroh slyly, a smirk upon his lips. He turned his back and headed away whistling, leaving them both alone.

"Maybe… we should get back," murmured Katara awkwardly, passing her fingers through her hair, the moment lost. Zuko glanced at her, not wanting to go back to anywhere.

But he sighed and answered against his better judgment. "Maybe we should."

She looked up at him surprised and nodded reluctantly. However, before they could start walking, Katara took a deep breath, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Zuko on the cheek with a quiet and affectionate "Mwah." He goofily placed his hand to where she had kissed him as his face burned.

"Shall we?" said Katara, walking already in front of him. He snapped out of his reverie and hurried to catch up to her. As he glanced over at her striding jauntily towards the rest of the group, heat bloomed even more intensely in his chest. They both headed back towards the ship's bow, noticing a crowd forming around Asta and two other sailors, the cheers and encouraging whoops reaching their reddened ears.

* * *

 **N/A: Hey folks! I must say that I was very happy to read your messages and reviews about the Elder Ones! I can see how you guys** _ **love**_ **them! Hahaha**

 **Also, I just wanted to thank** **CrimsonOttoman** **for betain' this chapter! Also, I'm so glad that we achieved more than a hundred followers (yeah!). You guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, followed and favorited the fic! I tried to update faster this time, you see?**

 **TRIVIA TIME: in the case of any of you are wondering what Mochis are, it's a Japanese little cake made of glutinous rice. It's very common during the New Year, however, it can be eaten all year around. There are, also, some seasonal specialties, such as the Spring Time, where we have the Sakuramochi. Have you guys ever tried one?**

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Metalbending School

_**Author:**_ Becky L. Sly  
 _ **Title:**_ The Moon's Dragon  
 _ **Genre:**_ Romance/Adventure/Drama  
 _ **Rating:**_ T (there will be cusswords, violence, and some non-explicit sexual situations that might not be appropriate for all readers)

 _ **I don't own anything. All characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Metalbending School**

"C'mon, you lily livers!" Toph yelled roughly, "Get your lazy asses working for once in your lives!"

Her sharp voice filled the whole room. On the opposite side of her stood ten young earthbenders. They all looked up at her and sighed together dramatically. In a perfect synchrony, they stepped closer to her and raised their left hands with their fists closed. They had been attempting for hours to break apart a tiny block of nickel that imposed itself upon the middle of the large room. Traces of sweat were visible running down their foreheads, but after a couple minutes of strained, silent effort, they dropped their arms in exhaustion.

"You gotta be kidding me," she muttered bitterly. One of her students raised his head and faced her.

"Sifu Toph," said the boy, breathless, leaning his hands over his knees to catch his breath. "It's difficult with the nickel."

"Yeah," yelled another girl, raising her eyebrow. "Yesterday you ordered us to fix the bathroom pipes! Cut us a little slack!"

Toph crossed her arms in front of her chest and walked slowly towards them. They all hold their breaths.

"I'm sorry," Toph murmured softly, and the students stared at each other in disbelief. "Am I being too harsh? Do you guys need some time to rest?"

They were all silent at first, but after a moment Toph heard a muttered, "a rest would be nice". She smiled slyly, and before any of them could blink, Toph stomped heavily on the concrete floor with her right foot and patches of earth shot up under each of her shocked pupils, causing all of them to collapse harshly onto the ground.

"Unfortunately, life is not as easy as we want," she yelled, fists perched defiantly on her hips. All the students on the floor gave her a collective, long-suffering look as they massaged their brand new bruises. "You're not going to lunch before you break that nickel!" she yelled without restraint, and everyone shot to their feet and bowed quickly in fear of punishment.

"Yes, Sifu Toph," they said, and she grinned widely at the pain and anger simmering in their voices.

"Better get started before midnight" she joked, stepping away from them and heading towards the other side of her room. She could sense them very well with her feet. Their breathing, all their strength, and effort break the tiny but seemingly impervious block. They raised their arms again with weary determination, staring straight ahead, dead focused. With their hands trembling and sweating, they managed to lift the block up in the air and then, like a dam bursting explosively, the nickel splintered apart into ten pieces. Each piece flew to a bender and they all looked at Toph with triumph in their eyes.

"We did it!" cried one student.

"It almost cut my hand!"

"I can't believe we're going to lunch"

Toph walked towards them slowly, a soft smile on her lips. "I told you were being lazy asses this morning," she murmured humorously, everyone gathering around her to hear her better. "But this was good. I knew you lily livers just needed a little extra motivation," she said.

After three tough, labor-intensive years under the roof of the metalbending school, Toph knew her pupils and knew how to push their pressure points to reach their goals. Sometimes they just needed to be pushed a little harder.

"Er...Sifu Toph?" called her one of her students. He was around twenty, a big guy and older than Toph.

"Yes, Ho Tun?"

"Can we...you know...have lunch?" he asked shyly. Toph felt everyone's pleading eyes on her, the grumbling of empty stomachs especially audible to her.

"Sure, you earned your lunch," she muttered, and within a blink of an eye, they had fled the room, afraid that she could change her mind. They ran towards the kitchen, led by Ho Tun, who usually prepared their meals.

Toph was left alone in the room, silently collecting the pieces of nickel. The clanging of pots, the low rumble of chatter and laughter, and the pounding of feet on stairs filtered down to her ears. Toph smiled fondly to herself, where none of them could see

She passed her hand across her right arm, reaching her metal bangle. Sokka had given to her that space metal once, but it reminded her of all the Team. She slipped it off and examined it quizzically, grasped in her fist. She sighed heavily, knowing that she hadn't spoken with any of them in a long time. She remembered the news she heard about Zuko and how his sister had killed him. She felt her heart aching as she remembered how that news hit her. She wished she could have done something, but she couldn't leave her students alone. More than ever, she needs to prepare them in case of an upcoming war.

She put her bangle back on her arm, rubbing the tears streaming down her face. She sighed heavily as she followed her nose into the kitchen.

* * *

It was almost dawn, the sun peeked cautiously over the cool horizon as a chill whipped through the air, enveloping both Zuko and Katara's bodies. The ship was nearing the shore, all the sailors preparing the ship to dock in the village that Katara had suggested. The shapes of the village and the harbor were getting clearer and clearer with every swish of the waves against the hull.

Zuko sighed heavily. Although they weren't docking at Yu Dao, as he had first imagined his journey beginning, he knew that the moment the ship docked and he stepped his foot in the town, there was no turning back. The only way now was to reach the colonies and pray for them to help him reconquer his throne.

He felt a slight pressure on his right hand, and when he glanced down, he saw Katara's hand in his. He stared her and found her gentle smile on her face, her eyes sparkling at him. He smiled back, squeezing her hand in return.

At least, he had her at his side, to help him through all this.

"Morning…" Both of them turned at Khan's sleepy greeting. Zuko turned to greet the young waterbender as well, noticing that both twins had also joined them at the ship's bow, all their belongings in heavy packs on their backs.

"Slept well?" Katara asked softly, as Khan yawned and stretched his arms out languidly. He nodded slowly.

"I didn't think we would reach the Earth Kingdom so early," muttered Asta at her twin, rubbing her eyes, blunt in her dislike of mornings.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Ty Lee's voices reached them as she approached, flanked by her fellow warriors. They all were armed with some katanas that Lieutenant Jee found for them, as well as the signature fans they crafted carefully during the voyage. "As soon as we reach the Harbor, I'll inform Suki about our location and our plans."

Zuko nodded, but Katara was the one to speak first. "Be careful with the words you use," she muttered seriously. "No one can suspect that Zuko is alive,"

"Don't worry, we have a secret code to transmit messages," Ty Lee muttered slyly, all the warriors behind her nodding.

Some sailors hurried past them, cantering briskly across the bow to prepare for docking. The harbor now loomed before them, the dock-workers visible pulling in the heavy, waterlogged ropes. Some yells echoed through the ship and in the next moment, they all could hear the noise of the anchor releasing and splashing into the water. As the ship stilled, having docked successfully, Lieutenant Jee approached Zuko, followed by Iroh.

"Fire Lord Zuko," said the old man, a soft smile on his face. "It was an honor to serve you again," he said, bowing to Zuko gracefully. Some sailors had come close to them to hear and nodded respectfully at the lieutenant's words. The firebender grinned, stepping closer the Lieutenant and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me…again," he muttered with a soft smile, remembering the time he spent searching for the Avatar in the past. The lieutenant chuckled, nodding at the firebender. "I hope to be able to pay you back."

"Be our Fire Lord again, that will repay us," shouted one enthusiastic sailor before the lieutenant could respond.

"Yeah, and put a stop to the princess' madness!" said another one. A roar of agreement rippled through the sailors.

"Don't let her start another war again," warned the cook from behind the sailors.

"Lower the dock taxes!" encouraged a voice, eliciting a rumble of laughter from the crowd on the ship's bow, Zuko included.

"I'll try my best," said Zuko contently, bowing reverently to the crew. They all bowed at Zuko as well. Zuko looked back and noticed that his uncle had finally joined them. His uncle glanced at him and nodded tendering, making Zuko realize it was time. He breathed in heavily and as he released the cold air he stepped out of the ship, being followed by Katara and the rest of his little army.

It was a small harbor and only a few people were on sight. As they walked, the small village started to show itself. All the wooden houses had a small chimney on their roofs, letting the hot smoke swing through the cold breeze. The village was peacefully quiet, as if everyone was still in their bed, preparing to wake up.

"That is an amazing view," Iroh muttered absently, making Zuko and Katara glance at the old man. He was staring at some point above the wooden roofs. Katara glanced straight again and found what Iroh was talking about. Right in front of them, behind the small village, the sumptuous trees of the swamp came to their view.

"The foggy swamp," Katara murmured, glancing at the trees. Zuko stared at her, a quizzical glance on his eyes.

"You've been here before?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, I've been here with Sokka and Aang many years ago."

"But you never visit Toph after that?" Zuko asked and Katara shook her head cheerlessly.

"No," she began weakly. "After the war ended, Sokka and I came back to the South Pole while Toph decided that she wanted to travel the world by herself."

"So, you haven't seen her in four years?" Zuko asked her surprised and Katara shook her head again. He raised his eyebrow for a moment. "So how do you know she's here?"

"We spent two years without having any news from her," she muttered, passing her fingers through her hair down her shoulder. "But one day we received a letter from her. She told us that she was fine and that she had found a place to teach other earthbenders her metalbending technique".

Zuko listened mindfully, noticing how sad Katara seemed to be. He wondered if it was because she stayed so many years without reaching for Toph, but before he could ask anything else, Ty Lee voice brought him back from his wonders.

"Look, it's where we are going," she exclaimed cheerily, pointing out to an iron sign placed on a street light. "Beifong Metalbending School," she read the sing, showing to the rest of them the big arrow cravened out on the board, indicating the route to the school.

Katara and Zuko walked closer to Ty Lee to analyze the sign in front of them, being followed by the rest of the group carefully.

"That's it!" said Katara excitedly, glancing to the direction the arrow was indicating. She found a house at the top of the hill, almost at the edge of the village with the swamp. "Toph is right there!"

* * *

A chill breeze passed through Toph's room, making her mumbled in her bed, not glad at all about being waked up. She rolled to the other side of the bed, bringing her blanket closer to her head, curling her body even more. She could listen her pupils waking up as well; some of them were heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast while other were cleaning their rooms. She huffed, giving up on sleeping and sitting on the edge of her bed, her feet touching the floor firmly. She could sense the whole house now, following every move that her pupils made. She could sense the boys sweeping the class floor, while the Dark One was sighing at the corner of the room; as well as Penga helping the other little girls to dress for one more day of training. She listened as the bell of the front door echoed and sensed Ho Tun walking towards it to answer. However, when the door opened and two people walking in, Toph almost lost her breath.

"That's not possible…" she muttered weakly while she stood up and headed quickly towards the main room, jumping the steps of the wooden stairs, making loud cracking noises. She was reaching the main room, listening clearly to Ho Tun's voice.

"Yes, Sifu Toph is here," he muttered, glancing the two strangers in front of him. "But… who are you again?"

"Don't worry, Ho Tun," Toph muttered breathlessly, her cheeks red, making Ho Tun turn around to face his blushed master. "I know who there are," she said, her heart getting warmer as she realized that her feet didn't get her wrong.

"Katara… Zuko," she muttered weakly as her heart was beating strongly inside her chest, walking towards the benders. She felt the tears streaming down her face as Katara walked closer to her and pulled Toph for a long and tenderling hug. The earthbender hugged Katara back fondly.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Katara muttered, tears also filling her big eyes, still holding Toph.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toph muttered, still holding the waterbender. She couldn't believe that Katara was there and that Zuko was there… alive! "How are you alive?" she exclaimed both surprised and happy. Toph managed to pull Zuko closer, hugging him as well. Zuko grinned, hugging both Toph and Katara.

"It's a long story," muttered the firebender, smiling as he noticed that Toph wasn't satisfied with just that answer. "But we were wondering if you could host us for the day," he muttered softly and then Toph noticed that there were more people with them outside her school. She could sense the presence of Iroh as well, and behind him were more nine people.

"Yes, of course!" she exclaimed happily, still surprised to be in front of them, especially Zuko. "But you will have to tell me everything that happened!"

Everyone entered the house being greeted by Toph and the other boys in the room. Soon, the girls pupils also came to the main room to see what was going on and were amazed to see that it was actually both Zuko and Katara, the benders that among Toph ended the one hundred years war.

In less than thirty minutes, everyone was already settled in the house. Ho Tun was serving everyone some cup of tea along with some rice biscuits. Iroh compliment the young boy for the delicious tea, making Ho Tun blush slightly. Iroh noticed that Ho Tun seemed the be the older boy in the entire school. He glanced at some boy in the corner, which he learned from Ho Tun that his name of Dark One. Iroh laughed at that but made no questions. He also noticed that a young girl, maybe at the same age as Toph, was talking with the waterbenders. Ho Tun also told him her name: Penga. Iroh glanced around, looking at the other students, realizing that, besides Ho Tun, Penga, and Dark One, Toph's students were just kids in their nine or ten years old.

Alongside Penga, the waterbenders were eating the rice biscuits furiously, while the Kyoshi warriors were chilling with Toph's little students, who were still amazed to see the Kyoshi warriors. At the corner of the room, Ty Lee was writing the letter to both Sokka and Suki, telling them their new plan.

Zuko and Katara were both sitting near Toph, who was still surprised with the story they were telling her about Azula's attack.

"But how did it all happened?" the little earthbender raised her eyebrow, still trying to put it all together. "Who helped her, there's no way she could do it by herself".

"There's this man call Tai Long," Zuko started, his voice deep and serious. "He's the leader of an organized group called the Red Lotus."

"We don't know too much about him or his group," Katara continued Zuko's word, her voice as deep as his. "But we know that he is somehow controlling Azula and that he also captured Aang," she murmured. Toph glanced at her with wide eyes.

"What? Where's Aang?" she asked nervously, making Katara glance at her own lap.

"We don't know," she murmured cheerlessly, "But our best chance to find Aang is finding a way to regain Zuko's throne."

"That's why we came here, Toph," muttered Zuko, making Toph turn her face to his. "We need your help. I am going to the Fire Nation colonies. I'll make them free and ask for their support in return."

Toph smiled triumphant at them, punching the palm of her hand.

"You can count on me," she exclaimed loudly, making both Zuko and Katara smile relieved. "I'm not going to let that crazy sister of yours destroy the world again! We'll put her down and find Aang!"

"Thank you, Toph!" Katara moved closer to the little bender and hugged her gently.

"Wow Sugar Queen," Toph teased the waterbender, hugging her back. "We can always count on me on your crazy journeys through the world", she muttered joyfully, eliciting a laugh from Katara.

However, before any of them could continue their conversation, shy students approached them, their eyes filled with concerns.

"Shifu Toph," called one little girl shyly. "That's mean that you'll live us behind."

Katara glanced at Toph and noticed that those words had hit the little earthbender deeply. It was then clear to Katara how much those students meant to Toph. However, Toph only sighed heavily before answering the question.

"Yes," she said seriously, raising up from the floor and staring her pupils who were all together in front of her. The entire room was dead silenced.

"My friends here need my help right now and I have to come with them," she muttered firmly. "The good news is that our summer break will happen a lot sooner this year," she said, trying to lighten their mood, but it didn't happen.

All student look at each other and, sadness filling their glances. On little boy breathed heavily and stepped forwards.

"Sifu Toph, this is not fair!" he exclaimed angrily. "You trained us! We're ready to fight," he stated, being followed by the other pupils of his age. Katara glanced at Toph and noticed that she seemed nervous. However, before Toph could say anything, Penga, the older girl, silenced them all.

"Enough," she exclaimed seriously and all the kids stopped complaining. She took a deep breath and glanced at Toph. "Sifu Toph, I'll support your decision, but I'm begging you to let me, Ho Tun and the Dark One come along with you."

"Penga…" Toph started before Dark One cut her.

"She's right, Sifu Toph," he muttered, coming closer to Penga. "The kids are still not ready, but we are!"

"We were you first pupils," started Ho Tun softly, also approaching. "You found us and gave us a path to walk, now let us prove you that you were right," he firmly stated. All the kids were silenced, but after Ho Tun's words, they all glanced at Toph again and asked her to agree.

Zuko glanced at Toph, and for his total surprise, he noticed tears were in her eyes while she was closing her fist tightly. However, before Zuko could open his mouth, Iroh came closer to Toph.

"I know how you feel," said the old man, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Toph paused and sighed heavily, agreeing with Iroh words.

She felt deeply responsible for those kids and she couldn't even allow herself to think if something bad could happen to them. However, looking at her three first pupils she knew they were right. She knew that deep in her heart. She couldn't ask them to stay behind and not fight. It was exactly that opposite that she teaches them.

"Fine," she muttered at Ho Tun, Penga, and Dark One. "But you're all still in training, so don't embarrass me," she muttered jokingly, trying to look bold. The three of them leaped highly in the room, feeling extremely happy about Toph's decision. The kids were also happy, even though they weren't going to come with them. Everyone one in the main room seemed to be very happy, with exception of Toph.

"In the meanwhile, I'll pack my thing to leave," said Toph cheerlessly, heading towards the upper floor. Katara listened to her words and noticing Toph's downcast face, she followed theearthbender to the upper floor.

* * *

When Toph reached her room, she noticed Katara was following her.

"Hey Sugar Queen, what's up on your mind?" asked the little earthbender teasingly, making Katara sighed slightly.

"I just wanted to see how you are," she shrugged, watching as Toph searched her room looking for a bag to throw all her thing in. "I can see how much you care about those students. They seem really special."

"Yeah, I worked very hard to teach them everything I know." Toph grabbed her things and carelessly packed all in a big bag. Katara didn't seem convinced, and she approached the earthbender even more.

"Toph… it's okay, you can tell me how you're feeling," she muttered, but Toph didn't soften her expression.

"I'm fine, Katara," she muttered bitterly, however before Katara could continue on that subject, Toph brought another topic and stared at Katara.

"Do you think Aang is fine?"

Katara sighed heavily, not expecting that kind of question. She found a place to sit on Toph's bed. "I think so… I mean, we didn't have news about him since Zuko reached the South Pole."

"It's so strange," Toph thought aloud absently. "But I agree with you, our best chance to find him is defeating this Red Tai Long Lotus, whoever they are."

Katara nodded to her words, smiling a little, feeling herself lighter to see that Toph agreed with her.

"We'll try to unite everyone we can find to help us," muttered Katara, helping Toph with her belonging, glancing at the messy room around them just to realize that Toph had not changed.

"That will be a hard task," muttered the earthbender. "If what Zuko was saying is just one fraction of the truth, we'll need as much help as we can get."

"I know," Katara murmured, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Even Sokka is helping us in the South Pole," she muttered absently but managed to make Toph raise an eyebrow.

"Why isn't Sokka here with you guys?" she asked quizzically, probably realizing that her old friend wasn't there indeed. "This is the kind of thing he'd love to be part of... What, is he too busy helping your father to rule the South Pole?"

Katara laughed slightly. "No, it's not that. Sokka really wanted to come with us, but he couldn't because…" and suddenly Katara realized that Toph had no idea about Sokka and Suki.

"Because of what?" asked Toph, her hands on her hips. Katara gawked, trying her best to find the right words. Deep inside Katara always suspected that Toph had a feeling for her brother, but she never really asked Toph about that. And Katara highly doubted that Toph would tell her such a thing anyway.

"Toph... remember how Zuko told you that Suki rescued him and brought him to the South Pole?" Katara started, seeing the little girl nod in front of her. "Well, while Suki was recovering herself she… she kind of found out that she was… you know... pregnant."

Toph froze on the ground and Katara held her breath in.

"Suki is… what?"

"Yes… She and... Sokka is about to have a baby." Katara muttered slowly, noticing how Toph's face was blank.

"Sokka is going to be… father?" Toph said cheerlessly as if the words that came from her mouth made no sense to her.

"Toph…" Katara reached for her hand. Looking at how upset Toph seemed to be, made Katara think that maybe she wasn't crazy at all.

"That's really great… for them," muttered Toph, steeping slightly away from Katara, ignoring her hand. "I mean, I had no idea how Sokka will manage a kid, but that's good," muttered bitterly.

"I think they both are terrified about it," muttered Katara, eliciting a cynical laugh from Toph.

"They should have thought better about it before doing it," she muttered harshly.

"Toph," Katara exclaimed annoyed, crossing her arm in front of her chest. "It's not fair, you can't say such a thing. It's was an accident!"

"Those things are never an accident, Katara," Toph stepped heavily on the ground. Katata buffed.

"Speaking like this makes me only think that you are jealous?" snapped the waterbender.

"Jealous? Me? I don't get jealousy" Toph snapped angrily, closing her fists strongly "Now get out of my room!"

Katara glowered at Toph, not quite believing what she was hearing. She stormed off and closed the door loudly behind her, living Toph alone. Katara passed through the stairs, barely paying attention the crowded house around her. She went outside, craving for some fresh air to clear her mind.

She was angry about Toph being so stubborn. _What's the matter? If she liked Sokka it's not easier to just admit it?_ She continued to walk pissed, that though still on her mind. Suddenly she noticed that both Zuko and Ty Lee were in the courtyard, talking with each other. Katara initially held her air in, a thought crossing her mind.

 _Is it not easier to just admit it?_

She sighed heavily, feeling her cheeks burning. She glanced back at the house, the guilty on her heart were starting to weigh. She glanced but to Zuko and realized that she was angry with Toph because somehow her feelings mirrored her owns. Zuko turned her head and found her glance, smiling at her. Katara sighed heavily, wondering how she was going to apologize to Toph. She headed towards Zuko and when she got closer to him and Suki, she realized what they were talking about.

"I'll deliver this letter, Fire Lord," Ty Lee muttered, waiting for Zuko permission. He nodded and she walked away from them, meeting Khan at the doorway, who apparently had volunteered himself to company her to the harbor.

"It's the letter to Sokka?" Katara asked and Zuko nodded slowly, glancing at the annoyed waterbender in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" he raised an eyebrow as Katara sighed heavily. She shrugged, glancing away from him.

"Yes, I guess," she said absently. "So, tomorrow we'll leave towards Yu Dao?"

"Yes, that's the plan," he murmured confident, making Katara smile slightly. "Do you think we'll count with the help of this Metalbending?"

Katara look around them, noticing Toph students practicing their bending. They all seemed very determined and focused on their doing, reminding Katara of the three waterbenders with them. They all were ready to help them, and that thought relieved her heart.

"Yeah," she muttered, staring deeply into his amber eyes. "I think our little army will grow today."

* * *

It was pretty late in the evening and Zuko wasn't tired at all. He still was sitting in the kitchen, thinking about the following steps he should take. It was going to be a long journey until the finally reached Yu Dao by land, but both Toph and Katara were certain that it was the safest way.

They had dinner all together, and Toph's pupils were all excited to leave by the morning. He also noticed that Penga was helping the little pupils to back their thing to leave to their homes, as Toph has told them. Luckily, they lived in the village where they were.

He listened to everyone in the school was sleeping heavily, getting themselves rested for the following day. However, a few minutes later, Zuko heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen and in the next minute, his uncle showed up.

"Fire Lord Zuko," muttered his uncle, surprised for seeing the firebender alone, sitting at the table. "Are you not going to sleep?"

Zuko nodded his head absently, watching as his uncle headed towards the fireplace, lighting up with his firebending and placing a teapot over the fire. The old man turned again at Zuko and found a seat next to his nephew.

"What is bothering you?" he asked gently, his eyes filled with concern.

"I just have a lot of things in my mind," he shrugged, sighing deeply. He turned his gaze to his uncle, a thought surrounding his mind. "Uncle… that's something that I want to tell you."

Iroh frowned but nodded calmly so Zuko could continue.

He sighed deeply before continuing. "When I was back in the South Pole, I couldn't bend properly," he began, his gaze away from his uncle. "It didn't matter how much I tried to firebend, I just couldn't do it. I was angry and I also felt empty… I thought that it was because of my broken arm and due to the weather and lack of sunlight but…"

"You thought that you were losing your bending," Iroh murmured softly and Zuko turned to stare at his uncle, nodding hesitantly. "But you didn't, right?"

"No, it's back now" Zuko muttered, a slight smile on his face. "I felt my bending strong again when I went to the Fire Nation to rescue the Avatar… when I met the people there and they asked me to help them… as their Fire Lord.

Iroh listened as his nephew mindfully, sighing heavily.

"I supposed that it happened to you because you couldn't believe in yourself, Zuko" Iroh muttered softly, holding his nephew's hand tenderly. "You lost your bending because you thought that you had lost yourself."

Zuko gazed at his uncle, considering each word that he said.

"The firebending comes from our heart, Zuko," Iroh muttered seriously, gazing Zuko deeply. "Some firebenders choose to fuel their fire with anger or fear, but you fuel your fire with your believes," Iroh smiled blissfully. "Your believes it's what keeps the fire within you alive and strong."

"I'm afraid it can happen again," Zuko whispered, his voice with pain, but Iroh shook his head, still with a smile on his face.

"Don't be afraid of fallen, Zuko," he muttered. "If you ever fall again, remember who you are. You are a powerful bender and a great leader. Never doubt that.''

Zuko glanced at his uncle and noticed that his eyes were filled with water. Zuko nodded, feeling more relieved and before he could thank his uncle for his words, Iroh pulled Zuko for a hug.

"In your darkest time we have to allow yourselves to feel hope; that's the meaning of self-strength, right?" Zuko murmured, still hugging his uncle, eliciting a grin from Iroh.

"You remember my words," he said, blissfully. Zuko glanced at him knowingly.

"I never forget anything you taught me."

* * *

The cold wind blew strongly against the Metalbending School, making everyone shiver with the morning breeze. They were all up and packing their things, getting ready to go with the Fire Lord Zuko towards the Fire Nation colonies.

Zuko was dressing himself up, wearing his usual Fire Nation clothes. It was the first time in a while since he wore anything but the heavy Water Tribe clothes. He was packing his things carefully into his bag when he found something among his blue clothes. It was Pakku's gift to Zuko. A lot had happened since Zuko saw the old waterbender for the last time, forgetting about the gift.

He analyzed the wrapped packing carefully, trying to figure out what it was without having to open it. However, his curiosity was stronger and in the next second, he was ripping the paper.

He frowned for a moment when he discovered what was inside; a blue satin lace and some tools. He didn't get what that was about and looked again at the ripped packaging to see if something was missing. Then he found the missing piece: a big blue sapphire stone. He glanced at the tools and lace on his left hand and then to the stone on his right hand, realization hitting him.

"That… he wants me to…." his heart was beating rapidly and the images of the Water Tribes boys craving their stones on the Tribe Central Square came to his mind.

However, Zuko was brought back to the reality when Katara's voice sounded behind him.

"Zuko, are you ready?" she asked him softly, getting closer to him. As quickly as he could, he threw the packaging along with the other things into his bag and stood up from the floor, facing Katara. She could see that he was blushing.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. Zuko looked away from her gaze, passing his finger through his hair, feeling his forehead sweating.

"Yeah… I'm fine," he muttered gawkily. "Shall we go?" he asked her, stepping away from the waterbender and heading out of his room, trying his best to cool his mind. He tried to walk fast, feeling Katara's gaze on his back. She was probably wondering why he was so weird, but Zuko couldn't tell her that her grandfather had given Zuko the needed tools to actually proposing her into marrying him.

Zuko body was hot when he reached the main room and noticed that everyone was ready to go. Toph and her three older pupils were ready too, as well as the little ones.

In fact, Zuko discovered that Toph had asked her pupils to help her writing several warning through the town telling that the Metalbending School was temporarily closed.

Toph said goodbye to her little pupils, asking them to be prepared if she needed them, and they all nodded at her words, promising her that they would train every day. Penga and Ho Tun volunteered themselves to take the kids to their houses, saying the would meet Toph and Zuko outside the village.

Everyone was getting out of the school, following the Dark One to outside the village, heading northwest towards the Fire Nation colonies. Asta was walking alongside the Dark One, and they seemed to be enjoying each others company. Nuka and Khan followed them alongside Iroh, and next to them were the Kyoshi warriors. Zuko was left alone in the main room of the school, with both Toph and Katara at his side.

"Ready to go, Toph?" Katara asked Toph slowly. The earthbender walked slowly towards the front door, being followed by her friends. She paused for a moment before closing the front door, sensing with her feet the main room one last time before leaving.

"Sure, more than ready," said the little bender, closing and locking the door. "Let's kick some firebender butts once again," she muttered, as the three joined the rest of the group, walking away from the small village.

Katara smiled at Toph, but she knew she still needed to apologize to her. Actually, since their fight, they hadn't spoken to each other properly. Iroh called for Zuko, who walked faster to reach his uncle. That gave Katara the perfect opportunity to talk alone with Toph.

"Toph, I need to tell you something,"' Katara started, grabbing Toph's shoulder to make her slow down.

"That's okay Katara," muttered the earthbender, a soft smile upon her lips. "You don't need to apologize. I was a jerk with you.

Katara felt her heart warming up, and she smiled fondly at her friend. "No, Toph. You're right, I shouldn't have said that you were jealous. I'm sorry."

Toph punched Katara's shoulder friendly, eliciting a laugh from her. It seemed that everything was okay again between them. However, Toph smiled slyly at Katara.

"So… how long you and Zuko had this thing?"

Katara froze and stopped walking, she glanced at Toph and noticed a huge smile on her face.

"I-I… we don't…" she started, but Toph cut her off.

"C'mon Katara, you don't fool me!" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I can feel both of your hearts running like crazy when you are next to each other. I knew that something was wrong the day he left us!"

"You did?" Katara asked weakly, glancing in front of them and noticing that Zuko was meters ahead of them.

"Of course I did!" She grinned. "So… are you going to tell me or I'll have to figure that out?"

"Toph… I don't know…" Katara muttered, her cheeks burning and her hands sweating as if she was just caught red-handed. "A lot is happening…"

"Well, it's clear that you both didn't choose the best timing, but I guess you should figure out that soon before another war comes," Toph muttered and started to walk again, leaving a confused Katara behind.

* * *

The whole group has been walking for hours. It was clear to both Zuko and Iroh that they should find a place to buy some horses, or else they would only reach the colonies in the next year. They all were exhausted from walking. It was almost night when they decided to camp and spend the rest of the night.

They settle the camp pretty fast, and soon Nuka and Ho Tun were preparing the dinner. Everyone ate in silence, trying to relax from the long walk. Zuko and Katara noticed how everyone seemed tired, and they both agreed took the first shift to watch. Not so much later after that, they all crawled back to their tent and went to sleep, leaving both benders behind to watch.

They spend their time most talking about small things and enjoying each other's company. However, both of them had thoughts haunting their minds, making the conversation stops at sometimes, letting an awards silence spread between them.

Zuko couldn't forget the early events of that day and somehow he was afraid of telling Katara what he had found. Katara, on the other hand, couldn't forget Toph's words, they were stuck inside her mind.

 _You better figure that out._

That thought scared her, and she didn't know why. However, she felt that Tophh was right and after sighing deeply to take courage, Katara moved closer to Zuko, feeling her hand sweating.

"Zuko", she called him slowly, her voice deep and tender. She realized she had nothing to say. She didn't know how to bring that subject. She searched her mind, trying to find something to speak. A thought came to her suddenly, making her smile. "When we were at the South Pole harbor, almost leaving, my grandma said something to you."

She glanced at Zuko, noticing that he was frozen.

Zuko swallowed hard, remembering Kana's words. He had a feeling about where that conversation was leading. He glanced her, his gaze meeting hers. He grinned, feeling his body warm.

"She asked me to take care of you," he said teasingly, finding her hand next to his body. Katara glanced away for a second, but she could hide her blushing cheeks.

"She really said that?" she murmured, gazing him again. Zuko nodded, still holding her soft hand. Katara glanced down, analyzing their hands together. She raised her face again, getting even closer to him. "She asked me the same thing," she murmured joyfully, a smile glowing on her face.

"She asked you to take care of me?"

Katara nodded, not getting away from him. "Yes, she probably knows how good you are to get yourself into trouble," she giggled, eliciting a laugh from him.

"She's not wrong," he muttered, still laughing and still gazing at Katara.

It felt like the time had stopped and for a second there was only they two in the world. Zuko could sense a strong energy in the air, connecting both of them. With his free hand, he reached Katara's face and passed his fingers through her soft skin, tracing a path through her cheeks down to her lower lip. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a second.

Zuko couldn't stop admiring her, realizing how beautiful she was and how close to him she was as well. However, before he could do the first move, Katara opened her eyes slowly and without saying anything, she reached his lips, kissing him slowly.

Zuko pulled her closer, kissing her back, realizing how much he needed her in his arms. He was not angry as the last time he had kissed her, or almost dying like the first time they did it. He was now completely conscious of himself, allowing himself to feel all the desire he had for her.

And Katara wasn't feeling any different. She could feel his hand holding her tightly, his mouth moving against hers and how he was pulling her even closer to him. And most import, how she was desiring to be even closer, to feel him even more. That felt mad her heart pumped and race like crazy.

A noise cracked thought the camp, interrupting their tender kiss. They looked at each other with wide eyes, afraid for a second if someone had caught them red-handed. They moved away from each other, still dizzy and slightly breathless.

They were right about the noise, and in the next second Khan appeared from inside his tent, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Hey guys," he said, getting closer to them. "It's now my shift."

Both Zuko and Katara nodded and stood up quickly from the ground, hoping secretly that Khan hadn't see what they were doing. In the next minute, Ty Lee also showed up and headed next to Khan to company him in the next hour.

Katara and Zuko headed to their own tent, still feeling their heart beating rapidly. Before entering the tents, they both shared a long deep gaze at each other, both wishing to had straightened their tents closer to each other.

* * *

 **N/A: Hey folks! I'm back! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating this last year, but here I'm with a new chapter (is not beta'ed yet, sorry). So... are you guy still here?**


End file.
